Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold Year 6
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: Sixth year of NATISAG
1. Sunday

Sunday

Clare leaned against the railing of the S.S. Linebeck, Bane on one side of her was about knee height while Lucas was just a little bigger than him with eight tails and on Clare's other side. A soft breeze was playing with the ends of her hair as Luke steered them home. Clare closed her eyes and ran a hand threw her hair. Slowly Levious, home, came into view on the horizon.

"Look guys...Home..." Clare whispered to the two dogs by her sides.

"You okay mom?" Lucas asked looking up at her.

"I'm tired...Don't tell anyone okay?" Clare asked crouching down to them.

"I won't as long as you promise to rest when we get home...Okay?" Lucas requested.

"Okay...after I get at least one box off the ship." Clare agreed. Lucas nodded and nuzzled her cheek. Clare smiled and nuzzled the top of his head before standing back up. The dock was empty when they reached it. Clare hummed and walked down the stairs to the cabin, "No one's there to greet us..."

"That's odd but we are a little earlier than usual..." Luke replied.

"Well grab a box, we'll go up after we unpack..." Clare said picking up the lightest box. Luke nodded and grabbed two boxes. Clare walked down the gang plank and onto the dock. Luke followed with the boys hot at their heels. Clare walked over to the house and turned the knob for the front door. Lucas pushed the door open and padded inside with Bane. Clare smiled and walked into the house then into the library. Luke followed not sure where she wanted the boxes.

"Just set those...Uhh...here." Clare said motioning to the coffee table. Luke set the boxes on the coffee table then brushed his hands off on his pants. Clare set hers on the couch before standing up and swaying slightly. Luke placed his hands on her waist, "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little dizzy...and light headed..." Clare said putting her hand to her forehead. Luke made her sit down and looked her over. Clare sat down and sat still.

"You're a little pale, lie down sweetheart..." Luke replied guiding her to lie down. Clare laid down with a sigh. Luke placed his hand to her cheek and smiled softly, "Just rest until your colour comes back."

"Okay..." Clare said and listened as Bane laid down on the floor in front of the couch. Luke kissed her forehead and went to get the rest of the boxes. Clare let her hand drape onto Bane's head and she rubbed his ears. Bane leaned into her hand to offer some comfort. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke packed in a few more boxes and set them on the floor next to the couch.

"That should be all of them." Clare said watching him.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked crouching in front of her over Bane.

"Yeah." Clare said smiling softly.

"Shall we go see Ely and the rest of the family?" Luke asked as he helped her sit up slowly.

"Sure. I would love to see the Little Miss." Clare said smiling softly. Luke offered her a hand and called the boys. Clare smiled as she put her hand in his own. Luke gently pulled her to her feet and gave her a moment to make sure her dizziness didn't return. Clare leaned against him and made sure the room didn't spin.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luke asked as he placed his arm around her waist. Clare nodded when she did see the room not spinning. Luke frowned a moment before leading her out of the house and up to the Inn. Bane and Lucas followed at their heels. As Luke opened the door a very happy two year old wrapped herself around Clare's leg.

"And who do I have stuck to my leg?" Clare asked looking down.

"Auntie, I missed you..." Sophie said happily as she looked up at Clare with bright emerald green eyes. Clare smiled and picked her up, "I missed you too. How's everyone else?" Clare asked.

"Liam and Lily are walking and Ely's still quiet like usual and Sheik's living with us now..." Sophie replied a few letters either missing or miss pronounced. Clare smiled and walked into the Inn. Sheik was in the window with a sleeping Ely and Link had the twins. Anni walked into the room and her eyes snapped to Clare.

"Hi, Anni..." Clare said waving, "You too Sheik and I have something for you Link." Clare said walking over to the younger Hyrulian. Link shifted Lily to sit next to her brother and looked up at Clare, but Anni's eyes never left Clare.

"Let's see where did....Ah ha." Clare said pulling a letter out of a pocket in her dark blue skirt before passing it over. Link took the letter and read it, smiling every so often. Anni crossed the room and took Clare's wrist, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure. Link she wants you to send a letter back." Clare said as she followed Anni. Anni led her down the wall to the small spare room from two years ago. Clare walked in and looked around, "So...what did you want to talk to me about?" Anni shut the door and turned around, "Auntie Clare, how have you been feeling lately?"

"I was dizzy just a little while ago and tired to." Clare confessed with her head tilted to the side.

"How about nauseous?" Anni asked.

"Nope." Clare replied.

"Now don't get mad at me but, have you noticed maybe things aren't fitting the way they used to?" Anni asked next. Clare couldn't help but narrow her eyes, she was very self-conscious about her body, "Everything's been fitting fine." Anni took Clare's hands and squeezed them gently, "Auntie Clare, you're pregnant..." Anni said gently. Clare gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Anni managed to catch her and lower them both slowly to the floor. Clare laid there lightly. Anni smiled sadly and ran her fingers through Clare's hair. Clare slowly opened her eyes then blinked at Anni.

"Are you alright?" Anni asked as some of Clare's colour returned.

"Please tell me your joking...?" Clare asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I'm not..." Anni replied gently as she tried to keep her Aunt calm. Clare twitched slightly then a massive mood swing, "I'm going to hit him..."

"Shh...calm down...I thought you both wanted one of your own..." Anni said gently as she hugged her Aunt and rubbed circles in her back.

"Yeah..." Clare muttered softly. Anni smiled and continued to keep Clare calm, "I'll be here to help just like you helped me..." Clare nodded and sat up slowly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anni asked as she gently squeezed Clare's hands.

"Yeah...I should go out there and tell your uncle and get hugged to death..." Clare said softly.

"I'm surprised you're not showing yet, I mean you're in such good shape, you'd start showing before someone like me." Anni mused as she smiled softly and hugged Clare one more time. Clare scrunched her nose then hugged her back. Anni released her and stood up before offering Clare a hand. Clare sighed and put her hand in Anni's before standing slowly. Anni smiled sympathetically knowing Clare hated feeling helpless and opened the door, "Do you want me to call him down here or do you want to go home and tell him?"

"Better to get him in here now instead of making him worried." Clare said with a sigh then ran her hand through her hair. Anni nodded and squeezed her shoulder before calling Luke. Clare turned her back to the door and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Luke slipped in and shut the door, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Remember last year and the year before...You were talking about twins and if what gender we'd preferred..." Clare said still keeping her back to him. Luke walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist, "Sweetheart?"

"Luke...I'm pregnant..." Clare whispered fiddling with her hands and wedding band. Luke turned her around so she was facing him before wrapping her in his arms, "That's fantastic..." He whispered.

"Yeah it is...and I knew I'd be hugged to death..." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and let her go, "Do you know how far along you are?" Luke asked.

"Well I'm not showing yet so what do you thing?" Clare snapped as her moods started to swing.

"Shh...It's okay..." Luke whispered pulling her back into his arms and running his fingers though her hair. Clare sighed and leaned against him before her ear twitched.

"What did you hear?" Luke asked rubbing her back.

"Two males, one taller and heavier than the other one. The other knows how to be sneaky..." Clare said softly.

"Link, Sheik get lost before I sick Anni on you both." Luke growled at the door. Clare raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, this is a special moment that they just ruined..." Luke muttered unhappily.

"Okay..." Clare muttered then shook her head. Luke smiled and pulled her into his arms again, "I'm guessing you're only two, three months along."

"I don't know for sure..." Clare whispered closing her eyes.

"We'll know soon enough..." Luke replied holding her tightly.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered then her ear twitched again.

"Let's go home before I smack them both..." Luke whispered.

"It is Bane and Lucas." Clare said softly. Luke sighed and released her long enough to let the boys in.

"How would you two feel about a new addition to the family?" Clare asked them softly. Lucas's eyes lit up, "Really, you're sure?"

"Anni's sure...what does that tell you?" Clare asked with a sigh. Lucas jumped into her arms and nuzzled her cheek gently. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled the top of his head while Bane wagged his tail quickly.

"Come let's go home and celebrate, we can tell the other's when you're more comfortable." Luke said as he put his arm around her.

"Alright..." Clare hummed and put Lucas on the floor. Luke smiled and led her out the door to head home. Bane and Lucas pranced happily in front of them, chasing off stray birds. Luke smiled at his two adopted sons as he traced circles against Clare's side. Clare smiled softly as they kept walking until they reached the house. Luke opened the door and let the boys in before scooping her off her feet. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her. Luke told the boys to stay downstairs for a little while before he carried his wife upstairs. Clare raised her eyebrow at him. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back and kissed his cheek gently. Luke slipped into their room and kicked the door shut before placing her on the bed and curling up next to her. Clare smiled and rolled onto her side to snuggle into his chest like she usually did. Luke ran his fingers though her hair then down her side to her stomach. She kept snuggling into his chest calmly.

"I didn't want to tell you at the Inn, but you are showing a little sweetheart..." Luke whispered. She humph and rolled over so her back was to him. Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him, "Angel..."

"What?" Clare grumbled.

"Why are you so upset?" Luke asked gently as he soothed circles against her stomach.

"Could've told me..." She grumbled.

"Only I would notice sweetheart..." Luke replied still trying to sooth his wife.

"Cause you're the only one who touches me..." Clare said putting her hands on his lightly. Luke nodded and kissed her jaw while hugging her tightly but gently. Clare sighed and closed her eyes. Luke smiled against her neck and traced light circles against her stomach.

"Have you figured out how to get Oni out of your head yet?" Clare asked softly with a smile.

"I told him you'd figure it out...I'm going to ask Anni to separate us the same way she did with Sheik and myself." Luke replied quietly.

"Okay...better get that done quick..." Clare whispered softly. Luke nodded and turned her around before securing himself at her waist and placing a light kiss to her stomach. Clare sighed and shook her head lightly.

"I'm happy, let me enjoy it..." Luke whined and nuzzled her very slightly curved stomach.

"Fine..." Clare whispered and stared off at the ceiling. Luke smiled and kissed her stomach trying to keep her calm and happy. Clare sighed and smiled lightly. Luke smiled to himself for his little victory. Clare hummed lightly still smiling softly.

"Are you happy Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm happy..." Clare whispered softly. Luke smiled and placed another kiss to her stomach. Clare smiled and closed her eyes.

"Dad, can we come in now?" Lucas asked. Clare looked opened her eyes slightly.

"Yeah you can come in..." Luke replied and snapped his fingers causing the door to open.

"You Levians and your magic..." Clare muttered as Bane and Lucas came in. Luke sniffed and nuzzled her stomach. Clare shook her head as Bane and Lucas looked at the bed. Lucas managed to get up on his own, Bane on the other hand decided to stay on the floor.

"I'd pick you up Bane but your father's stuck on my waist..." Clare said dropping her hand to scratch his ears. Bane leaned into her hand then settled contently on the rug. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears lightly. Lucas settled his head on her collar bone, "Mom, are you sure you're having a baby, you don't look like it?"

"Put your head, or paw, don't matter, on my stomach..." Clare said softly. Lucas got up and moved to lay his head on her stomach. Clare shifted slightly. Lucas stayed still as Luke yawned.

"What does that tell ya?" Clare asked softly. Lucas moved back to her collar bone and settled there again, "That you're maybe two and half months along." Clare sighed heavily and tossed a pillow over her face.

"Mom..." Luke coaxed, "You're still beautiful." Clare groaned quietly. Lucas nuzzled her neck in a comforting manner. Clare took the pillow off her face and stared at the ceiling, "I'm getting hungry..." Lucas laughed quietly and smacked Luke on the head. He groaned and nuzzled Clare's stomach further.

"Dad wake up, Mom's hungry." Lucas said giving his ear tip a smack. Luke opened his eyes then yawned.

"Go make lunch, Mom's hungry." Luke restated. Luke nodded before unwrapping his arms. Luke slipped from the room stretching as he did. Clare made to sit up and climb out of bed.

"What are you doing mom?" Lucas asked.

"Getting up..." Clare said.

"You promised me you'd rest and I know that you're tired so don't say you're not." Lucas replied.

"For a Keaton with only eight tails, you're smart..." Clare said sitting up but not getting out of bed. Lucas sighed contently and settled in her lap. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his ears gently. Lucas shifted and gently nuzzled her stomach.

"What's so fascinating with my stomach?" Clare asked.

"It's soft and there's a baby in there now..." Lucas replied. Clare blushed and stared at the window. Lucas settled with his ear just over her naval. Clare stretched her arms up as Bane put his head on covers gently. The young dog sniffed to get her attention. Clare smiled and put her hand on his head and scratched his ears. Bane's tail thumped against the floor happily. Clare smiled lightly and kept scratching his ears. Luke slipped back into the room with soup and tea. Clare smiled and took the bowl of soup. Luke sat on the edge of the bed next to Bane. Clare smiled and ate her soup.

"Still mad at me?" Luke asked.

"For what?" Clare asked after swallowing some soup.

"I just thought you'd be mad about earlier..." Luke replied.

"I could never stay mad at you..." Clare whispered kissing his temple lightly. Luke smiled and moved around to the other side of the bed to sit next to her. Clare smiled and kept eating her soup. Lucas and Bane yawned and were soon asleep. Clare smiled and reached for her tea. Luke shifted and snaked his arms around her waist so his hands rested on her stomach. Clare hummed and sipped her tea. Lucas rolled from her lap onto the bed as Luke rested his chin on her shoulder. Clare hummed lightly and sipped her tea again. Luke sighed contently as he traced light circles against her stomach. Clare smiled into her tea lightly. Bane flopped down on the floor and slept soundly. Clare smiled and finished her tea before finishing her soup. There was a peaceful silence that settled over the room. Clare paused and looked around. The boys were asleep and Luke was contently cuddling her. Clare hummed leaned against Luke gently. Luke rumbled quietly and carefully shifted her into his lap. Clare smiled and leaned completely against him, closing her eyes.

"You're still light as a feather..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple.

"I don't think I'm that far along to gain that much weight..." Clare muttered.

"You never know, but you should try to put on at least ten pounds Angel, it's better for you and the baby." Luke said tracing a few more circles against her stomach. Bane's ears perked up then flatted as Clare growled.

"I know shut up before I get smacked..." Luke said as he removed his hands.

"You should know from experience Luke dearest...Don't piss off a pregnant woman...especially if she's married to you..." Clare grumbled. Luke kept his contact with her to a minimum as he apologized for not thinking, and not keeping his mouth shut. About ten seconds after he started Clare turned and kissed him. Luke was a little shocked but soon returned the kiss. Clare broke it turned back around and put his hands back on her stomach.

"Mood swings, need to get used to those again..." Luke muttered as he settled back into that position. Clare hummed and closed her eyes. Luke shifted his legs so they were on either side of her and she was tight against him. Clare leaned completely into him and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, I offended you Angel..." Luke whispered as he draped a blanket across her lap.

"That was the old ninja pride ... I should get some more weight though...make sure the baby is healthy..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare nuzzled his cheek lightly.

"Why don't you get some rest, you've had a big day...?" Luke whispered.

"I'm right on that..." Clare yawned lightly before nuzzling his shoulder and falling asleep. Luke smiled and ran his fingers though her hair as he took the blanket and wrapped it around all of her. Clare smiled in her sleep and nuzzled his shoulder gently. Luke settled with her safely wrapped in his arms. Clare slept peacefully and contently. Luke let her rest until she was ready to wake up. Clare shifted slightly and yawned before snuggling his chest. Luke ran his fingers though her hair. Clare smiled and opened her eyes lightly.

"Sleep well?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yup..." Clare whispered nuzzling his chest. Luke smiled and held her close. Clare snuggled his chest lightly.

"You want some dinner?" Luke asked quietly.

"Sure I would love some dinner..." Clare said smiling.

"Then you're going to have to let me up." Luke said quietly. Clare groaned but rolled off him. Luke kissed her temple and then slipped from the room to make dinner. Clare propped herself up and leaned against the headboard. Lucas stretched and yawned. Clare hummed softly and rubbed his belly. The young dog settled and was soon asleep again. Clare smiled softly and kept rubbing his belly. Bane stood up and trotted out of the room. Clare watched him curiously. Lucas shifted under her hand. Clare moved her hand to rub his ears gently. Luke slipped back into the room about ten minutes later with her favourite and a cup of tea.

"Mmm...that's what smells so good..." Clare said smiling. Luke chuckled and sat on the bed beside her as he handed her the plate and a fork. Clare smiled as she took the plate and fork before eating. Luke settled himself beside her and set the tea cup on the nightstand. Clare ate happily then when she was finished she reached for the cup. Luke handed her the cup as he took the plate. She smiled as she sipped her tea. Luke shifted so his left arm was around her waist. Clare smiled and leaned against him.

"Still feeling alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm feeling fine." Clare replied. Luke nodded and kissed her neck. Clare smiled softly and continued to sip her tea. Luke shifted his hand slightly so it rested more comfortably on her side. Clare smiled and finished her tea. Luke set the cup on the nightstand then shifted them so his hand had to lie on her left side. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke placed both arms around her and held her close, "I guess we should start thinking about what colour to paint the nursery."

"We can do that tomorrow..." Clare whispered.

"Alright, now go to sleep...it's not just you anymore." Luke replied. Clare nodded and closed her eyes before falling asleep. Luke smiled, covered them up and then joined her.


	2. Monday

Monday

Clare shifted and rolled onto her back before turning to lie on her right side. Luke's arms locked around her and slowly pulled her back against him. Clare groaned quietly and rolled over. Luke nuzzled the top of her head. Clare quieted and stilled. Luke smiled and rubbed her back. Clare hummed and slept peacefully. Luke continued to let her sleep even as ten thirty rolled around. Clare shifted lightly before yawning. Luke smiled and brushed her bangs off her forehead. Clare shifted and stretched her arms and legs, signalling she was about to wake up. Luke rested his hand back on her still tiny waist. Clare cracked her eyes open slightly.

"Morning sweetheart..." Luke whispered.

"Morning Hun..." Clare whispered back.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked hoping she be one of the luck few that escaped without morning sickness.

"At the moment...good..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled but paled for second then bolted to the bathroom. Luke sighed and went after her, he grabbed a wash cloth off the shelf then knelt behind her. Clare was coughing up whatever she ate the night before with her hair in her hand behind her head before she sighed tiredly. Luke slowly sat her up and leaned her against him before he wiped her face, "You alright or are you going to sick again?"

"I don't think so...I just need to lie down..." Clare whispered gently. Luke nodded and gently gathered her up off the hardwood. He carried her back to bed and laid her on the still warm sheets, "I'll be right back with something to settle your stomach." Clare nodded tiredly and closed her eyes. Luke kissed her slightly flushed cheek before slipping out of the room.

"Ugh..." Clare grumbled silently. All the movement had woken Lucas up, "Are you alright mom?"

"I just coughed up last night's supper..." Clare whispered. Lucas shifted up and rested his head on her collar bone before nuzzling her neck in a comforting manner. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed his ears. Luke slipped back into the room with a cup of tea. Clare looked over at him with a soft smile. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and sat her up slowly. Clare sighed, "This sucks..." Luke smiled softly and offered her the cup. Clare took it and slowly sipped the contents. It was warm and it tasted of lemon and ginger. Clare sighed lightly and softly as she drank it, her stomach settling slowly. Luke rubbed her stomach gently as she drank. Clare finished the tea then sighed softly.

"Better?" Luke asked as he leaned her against him.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered softly. Luke ran his fingers against her cheek, "You're still a little pale."

"It'll probably last until I get used to it..." Clare whispered.

"I'll start getting up before you so I can have the tea ready when you wake up." Luke said quietly before kissing her forehead. Clare nodded and closed her eyes.

"We should tell your dad later, if he doesn't already know." Luke said.

"If he's still in that bag in the drawer, chances are no..." Clare whispered softly.

"We should still tell him, as nervous as he makes me, I think he deserves to know he is going to be a grandfather." Luke replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Wanna go grab the bag then?" Clare asked as some of the colour returned to her cheeks.

"You sure you want to tell him now?" Luke asked.

"Better tell him while I'm not puking my guts out..."Clare said, "And we can tell him as a bell then he's really not a threat." Luke nodded and helped her sit up then placed a few pillows behind her, "I take it you don't want a hug from your dad?"

"Chances are I would never be let go..." Clare said leaning against the pillows.

"The less magic you put in the spell the less time he has with a physical body..." Luke told her as he fished his father-in-law out of the drawer of the nightstand.

"I don't want you to get scared though..." Clare said softly.

"I'll be fine, I have a baby on the way and my wife, so I don't think your father is going to bother me much." Luke reassured her as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay...if you insist..." Clare whispered and took the bag with her father in it. Luke handed her a feather from the drawer and shifted himself closer and again placed his arm around her waist. Clare closed her eyes and concentrated on the bell and feather. Luke rubbed her side hoping this would turn out alright. Clare sighed when she heard a pop and her dad was standing beside the bed. Luke shifted a little and tightened his arm around her. Poe looked around then flexed his arms and fingers. Luke smiled a little uneasily, "Hi Poe." The older man turned to him and smiled lightly, "Hello Luke."

"You want me to tell him?" Luke whispered to Clare.

"Are you up for it?" Clare asked. Luke shrugged, "If you want me too."

"I don't want your head bitten off if he snaps..." Clare whispered.

"You're just as scary as your mom, I don't think he'd try it." Luke replied matching her tone.

"Okay go ahead then..."Clare said.

"Umm...Poe..." Luke said to get the man's attention away from his fingers.

"Hmmm?" Poe hummed looking up at his son in law. Luke thought his words over for a minute then spoke, "You're going to be a grandfather." The older man stopped and blinked slowly, "A grandfather?" Luke nodded and held his breath. Poe blinked again before hugging his son-in-law then his daughter. Luke sighed in relief. Poe released his daughter before dancing around chanting 'I'm going to be a granddad'.

"Your dad's a little strange..." Luke whispered to Clare.

"Just a little..." Clare said as there was a pop and Poe was back to being a bell.

"Well that went well..." Luke said quietly.

"Yeah...I feel better I should get up and move around." Clare said.

"Alright, but don't do any heavy lifting." Luke replied.

"You're the only one who's aloud to lift anything heavy anyways..." Clare said as she scooted over to the edge of the bed. Luke chuckled and stood up and grabbed the dishes before taking them downstairs. Clare smiled and stood up before smoothing out her skirt and going to the door, Lucas following her. Luke could be heard in the kitchen and Bane's nails could be heard clicking on the floor. Clare walked down the stairs carefully and got to the bottom when Bane came by and nuzzled her knee.

"Do you want breakfast Angel?" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." Clare said and sat on the couch in the living room. Bane sat down and placed his head on her lap. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears. Bane leaned into her touch as his tail thumped happily against the floor. Clare smiled and continued to rub his ears. Lucas jumped onto the couch and laid down next to Clare's hip. She put one hand on Lucas's back carefully. The young dog shifted till her hand was resting on his side. Clare smiled softly and rubbed Bane's ear and Lucas's belly. Luke slipped into the room with a plate of pancakes with strawberries.

"Mmm...Something smells good." Clare said. Luke chuckled and handed her the plate and a fork and knife. Clare took the items before putting the plate on her lap and started to cut her pancakes. Luke kissed her cheek then went to get his own breakfast. Clare smiled and ate her breakfast. Lucas stole one of her strawberries for his own breakfast. Clare smiled and continued to eat. Luke came back and sat on her other side his own breakfast half finished. She smiled softly and slowly finished her breakfast. Luke placed his empty plate on the table, "Still feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling just fine..." Clare said and finished her breakfast. Luke smiled then pulled her into his lap. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke kissed her temple, "So what colour do you want the nursery?"

"We don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy so...A colour that would be good for both." Clare said.

"Yellow or green?" Luke asked.

"...Hmm...Yellow." Clare said.

"Yellow it is, I'll get the paint later, but I think we need to give that room a good cleaning." Luke replied.

"Best get on that sometime today." Clare said.

"Still need to get Oni out of my head too, how about you start on the room, I'll get rid of Oni then come back to help you." Luke replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Clare said smiling softly. Luke kissed her temple and gently patted her back signalling she needed to get up. Clare stood and shuffled away to let him get up. Bane and Lucas followed her.

"Don't push yourself too hard, I'll be back in a bit..." Luke told her and kissed her forehead as he left the house. Clare looked down at the dogs, "Okay, who wants to help me?" Clare asked them then went up stairs to the nursery. Lucas hopped up onto her shoulder. Bane followed on Clare's heels as she went down a couple doors to the end of the hall and into the door that had the note 'possible baby's room' tacked on it. Lucas shuddered, his memories from this end of the house were anything but good. Clare nuzzled his cheek as she opened the door. Lucas settled and returned the nuzzle. Clare looked around and hummed as she walked over to the window to open it. There was a large amount of dust that had accumulated over the last three years.

"Okay...Time to dust this place out." Clare declared. Lucas hopped off her shoulder, "And clean up this blood stain."

"I'll get the water." Clare said going to the door. Lucas nodded and walked over and sat on Bane's back. Clare came back with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Remember what dad said..." Lucas reminded.

"Yeah yeah..." Clare said and put the bucket beside the blood stain. Lucas jumped from Bane's back to her lap. Clare crouched down and started to scrub the stain. Even after five minutes the stain refused to yield, after three years it had soaked into the wood. Clare grumbled but refused to use magic.

"Are you having fun sweetheart?" Luke asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Does it look like I am?" Clare grumbled. Luke smiled and handed her a small red vial. Clare raised her eyebrow slightly.

"It's completely safe for the both of you..." Luke said as he uncorked the vial and poured the contents on the stain. Clare hummed sat back slightly. The stain sizzled then disappeared.

"That better than having me scrub the stupid thing." Clare grumbled. Luke kissed her neck, "Mood swing sweetheart?"

"Guess so..." Clare grumbled and rubbed her shoulder before standing up. Luke stood up and pulled her back into his arms then placed a kiss to her lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke rested his hands on her lower back. Clare put her hands on his shoulders gently. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Clare smiled softly to him.

"Better?" Luke whispered.

"Much...now let's finish cleaning this room out." Clare said smiling then tapped his nose gently. Luke chuckled and let her go. Clare smiled and bent down to finish washing the floor. Luke grabbed another rag and began to wash the walls down. Clare moved slightly and kept washing. Luke had the north wall completely cleaned within five minutes. Clare had to stop for a quick break since keeping close to the floor was buggering up her back. Luke caught her and hit a few pressure points causing her back to relax. She smiled to him then continued to wash the floor. Luke started on the west wall keeping an eye on his wife in his peripherals. Clare hummed a tune softly as worked. Luke finished the west wall and started on the east wall. Clare had half the floor done. Lucas and Bane had fallen asleep in the doorway. Clare smiled and kept cleaning.

"How's your back sweetheart?" Luke asked as he started on the south wall. Clare smiled, "Not bugging me anymore." Clare answered as she kept working. Luke nodded and soon finished the last window. Clare finished three quarters of floor when she sat back and wiped the sweat off her brow. Luke placed his hands on her waist, "Take a break, get a drink, have a nap if you need it..." Luke instructed as he lifted her to her feet.

"I'll go get a drink, do you want something?" Clare asked.

"No, I'm fine..." Luke replied.

"Okay, I'll be back." Clare said and walked over to the door, stepping over the dogs. Luke nodded and took over finishing the floor. Clare came back a few minutes later with some iced tea and was sipping it when she leaned against the door frame. Luke finished the floor then stood up and stretched the tension from his back. Clare stepped over the dogs again and rubbed his back lightly. Luke jumped slightly having not heard her then relaxed into her touch. Clare smiled and sipped her drink. Luke turned around and placed his arms around her, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "Room's clean, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure..." Clare smiled. Luke waited for her to finish her drink before taking her hand and leading her out of the house. Clare smiled and followed. Luke placed his arm around her waist as they stepped onto the beach, "How long do you want to wait to tell the others?"

"We can tell them when ever..." Clare said and smiled.

"Well that's up to you Angel, it's your choice." Luke replied.

"Guess we can tell them after our walk..." Clare mused softly. Luke nodded and tucked her against him. Clare smiled and leaned against him.

"What do you want it to be?" Luke asked as he placed his hand against her soon to be round stomach.

"Girl." Clare said automatically. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple, "Then that makes two of us." Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek. Luke shifted his hand and traced circles against her stomach.

"So, where are we going for our walk?" Clare asked looking around.

"I thought up to the Cliffs then we can head to the Inn." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare said with a smile. Luke returned the smile and when they reached the trail leading up, he took her hand and led her behind him. Clare watched her step and kept close to Luke. Part of the path had crumbled away over five years and Luke jumped across them motioned for her to jump to him. Clare jumped after taking a step back. Luke quickly pulled her into his arms to steady her. Clare smiled and sighed contently.

"Are you alright, not dizzy or anything else?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm fine." Clare said smiling. Luke nodded and took her hand again before leading her the rest of the way up the cliff. Clare followed. The last part of the trail had fallen out completely so Luke climbed up onto the top and leaned over and offered both hands. Clare reached up and grabbed his hands tightly in her own. Luke gently pulled her up until he could wrap his arms around her waist and pull her the rest of the way up. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke settled her in his lap before making her stand with him. She smiled again and turned to look out at the ocean. Luke wrapped his arms around her and folded them across her stomach. Clare smiled and leaned against him completely. Luke rested his cheek on top of her head as he kept her close. Clare smiled and kept looking out at sea, letting the breeze play with her hair. Luke placed a kiss to her temple. Clare smiled and closed her eyes.

"Feeling relaxed sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Very..." Clare said softly.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for." Luke replied. Clare smiled and sighed contently.

"Shall we get going and break the news?" Luke asked after ten minutes of peaceful silence.

"Okay..." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and turned her around before fazing them to the bottom of the cliff, but this time it didn't leave her with that odd fazing feeling.

"I think I'm getting used to fazing..." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and kissed her temple before offering his hand to her. Clare smiled and placed her hand in his larger one. Luke laced his fingers with hers and then led her to the Inn. Clare smiled and followed after him.

"You sure you're ready to tell them?" Luke asked as they stood on the porch.

"Better now instead of later, besides, it's only Sheik and Link." Clare said. Luke nodded and opened the door for her. Clare smiled her thanks and walked inside the Inn. Anni could be heard talking to Luna as Link fed Liam and Sophie was on the floor playing around with the magic she had gained from Anni. Sheik was once again in the window with Elyon, the still tiny infant was watching her father with soft eyes.

"Well aren't you guys a lively bunch..." Clare said looking around. Link smiled and waved at his Aunt, Sheik nodded and Anni smiled.

"Well...I have an announcement..." Clare said, suddenly drawing the attention of everyone in the room who didn't know. Anni was all smiles as she brought Luna into the room. Clare fidgeted slightly, "I'm pregnant..." Sheik nearly fell out of the window, Link gasped and Sophie ran over to hug Clare. Clare hugged Sophie back as she watched Link and Sheik. Sheik removed himself from the window and walked over to her, "You're sure right?"

"According to my sickness this morning, Anni, Luke, Lucas and my ever so slightly rounded stomach, yes." Clare said rolling her eyes. Sheik shifted Ely then hugged Clare, "Congratulations." Clare hugged him back gently.

"I was wondering when this was going to happen." Sheik said as he released her.

"Yeah, I'm thinking everyone was wondering." Clare said releasing him. Anni giggled and slipped back into the kitchen. Link finally got his thoughts together and hugged Clare tightly. Clare rolled her eyes and hugged him back.

"So how far along are you?" Link asked as he held her at an arm's length.

"Lucas speculates two and half months, Anni says three...but I'm going with Lucas since I'm not really showing much..." Clare said off handily.

"I said two to three..." Anni defended.

"Sorry Two to three." Clare corrected herself. Anni giggled and went back to making lunch. Clare shook her head and rubbed her ear gently. Luke once again wrapped his arms around her, "Well I'm taking my Angels home for lunch. Clare smiled and waved bye to everyone as she was ushered out the door. Anni and everyone else bid them good bye and went back to what they were doing, a quiet conversation over whether it was a boy or girl could be heard as they left. Clare shook her head and leaned against Luke. Luke rubbed her side, "What do you want for lunch sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure...surprise me." Clare said smiling. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his shoulder gently. Luke opened the door and let her in. Clare smiled and walked in, Bane and Lucas came running down the stairs and skidded into Clare's legs because of the runner. Luke chuckled and slipped into the kitchen. Clare smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down, letting Lucas jump up beside her and Bane put his head in her lap. Bane nosed her stomach in a questioning manner.

"I'm going to have a baby Bane..." Clare whispered rubbing his ears lightly. His tail swished happily for a moment then he settled. Clare smiled and continued to rub his ears with one hand while the other gave the same treatment to Lucas's ears. Lucas purred quietly as he leaned into her hand. Clare smiled and giggled lightly. Luke came into the room with a couple of bowls and a cup of tea.

"So Hun, what's for lunch?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"Cucco noodle soup and tea for you..." Luke replied as he handed her the bowl and a spoon.

"Thanks dear." Clare said smiling and started to eat her soup. Luke smiled and kissed her temple before sitting down next to her. Clare smiled and continued to eat soup. Luke shifted and settled comfortably next to her. Clare leaned against him slightly.

"Still feeling alright?" Luke asked as he finished his lunch.

"Yeah." Clare said smiling.

"Good." Luke replied as he placed both arms around her. Clare smiled and leaned against him then finished her lunch. Luke shifted his hold so once again his hands rested on her stomach. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes lightly.

"Tired sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Just a bit..." Clare said softly.

"Come on off to bed..." Luke said as he gathered her up. Clare leaned her head against his shoulder. Luke stood up and carried her upstairs to bed. Clare yawned slightly. Luke shook his head good naturedly and slipped into their room where he placed her in bed and covered her up. Once she was covered he kissed her forehead and made to leave. Clare grabbed his hand lightly, "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs..." Luke replied as he stopped.

"Why..." Clare asked.

"So you can get some rest..." Luke answered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to leave..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled softly and ran his fingers though her hair, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Would be much appreciated..." Clare whispered softly. Luke shifted and laid beside her. Clare rolled onto her side and nuzzled his shoulder. Luke rested his hand on her waist and placed a kiss to her forehead. Clare smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep tight Angel." Luke whispered and settled for watching her sleep, he had yet to get around to stashing books everywhere. Clare slept peacefully. Luke was silently hoping she'd get lucky and only end up sick once a day instead every time she woke up. Clare nuzzled his shoulder gently. Luke smiled once again and ran his fingers though her hair. It was a hour and a half before Clare woke up.

"Hey, feeling better?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah, tons better..." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to make dinner, you get up when you're ready."

"Okay." Clare said smiling to him. Luke kissed her quickly then got up and went downstairs. Clare smiled and shifted slightly before going to the edge of the bed. Luke had cracked the window at some point and a soft breeze was playing with the curtains. Clare smiled and stretched then went to the window. The sun was just touching the horizon and the ocean was calm. Clare walked over grabbed her pictograph and snapped a picture of the setting sun before walking over to her sketch book. Luke's humming reached her ears. Clare smiled and took her pencils, pictures and paper down stairs to sit in the living room and sketch. Lucas was stretched out in the window and Bane was doing the same in a patch of the setting sun. Clare smiled and sat on the couch and took out the one she was working on to finish the shading. Luke was moving about the kitchen humming Sophie's lullaby as he worked. Clare finished the picture and moved onto the setting sun.

"Sweetheart, do you remember where we put the ginger?" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"You put it somewhere...I haven't been in that kitchen since we got back." Clare said as she continued to sketch. Luke muttered something under his breath and searched for the seasoning in question.

"Did you try the cupboard that has the roots in it?" Clare asked as she started making the water look like water.

"Yes..." Luke replied, "Ow..."

"What did you do this time?" Clare asked as she stood up.

"Stupid door and it's not staying shut..." Luke muttered.

"Well there's something you can do tomorrow, figure out what's wrong with the door." Clare said as she sat back down. Luke muttered something and then groaned. Clare sighed and stood back up before walking to the kitchen door. Luke was currently rubbing the top of his head while glaring at the ginger. Clare shook her head and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead, "Be more careful please." Luke nodded and turned back to dinner. Clare went back into the living room to finish her drawing. Luke fixed the cupboard door while he waited on dinner. Clare finished her picture and put the paper on her lap to stretch her shoulders. A few minutes later Luke came in and offered her a plate. Clare took it with a smile. Luke returned the smile and sat next to her. Clare started eating her dinner slowly. Luke soon finished his dinner and leaned his head on her shoulder. Clare smiled and finished her dinner then leaned her head on top of his.

"Shall we get cleaned up and go to bed?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Clare said and smiled lightly. Luke shifted and stood up before offering her a hand. Clare put her hand in his gently. Luke closed his hand around hers and slowly pulled her to her feet, "You go fill the tub, I'm going to do the dishes real quick."

"Okay." Clare said and kissed his cheek before going to the stairs. Luke smiled and gathered up the dishes. Clare got into the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Luke silently slipped into the bathroom about five minutes later. Clare was about to turn around and get him.

"Hello Angel..." Luke whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. Clare jumped slightly.

"Shh...it's just me..." Luke whispered soothing a few circles against her stomach.

"I was about to come get you...water's ready." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled his temple.

"Come on, let's have our bath then get some shut eye..." Luke said as he removed his arms.

"Alright..." Clare said smiling softly. He placed a quick kiss to her temple then let her get undressed. Clare slipped her top off and un hitched her bra. Luke's belt hit the hardwood with a muffled thump. Clare put her hands on the waist band of her skirt and slid them off. Luke snaked his arms around her waist to her stomach. Clare leaned back against him slightly. Luke placed one kiss to her skin then released her. Clare smiled and finished undressing before slipping into the tub. Luke slipped in behind her and slipped his arms back around her waist.

"Let's get cleaned up." Clare said grabbing the soap. Luke nodded and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and raised his arms up just enough to wash them. Luke let her do as she wished. She turned and washed his upper arms then his shoulders and chest. Luke stole a quick kiss while she was facing him. Clare smiled softly and rinsed his arms, chest and shoulders as she placed a kiss to his lips. Luke rumbled quietly as he gently washed her arms, shoulders and back. Clare let him wash her. Luke smiled and broke the kiss to nuzzle her jaw as he rinsed her off. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek gently.

"Come on, let's get out while the water's still warm..." Luke whispered, the last thing he wanted was her getting a chill.

"Okay." Clare replied softly and slowly stood. Luke moved to stand but placed a quick kiss to her stomach before standing. Clare smiled and climbed out of the bath tub and reached for a towel. Luke grabbed two and handed her one as he wrapped one around himself. She smiled her thanks before wrapping the towel around herself. Luke returned the smile and dried off before pulling on a pair of clean boxers and his night pants. As he was doing this, Clare pulled on a fresh pair of underwear before grabbing her leaf pyjamas and slipping those on. Luke waited by the door for her, hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. Clare quickly towelled dried her hair before walking over to him. Luke wrapped his arms around her then led her to bed. Clare smiled and let him lead her. Luke made her get into bed before him so once again she was forced to either sleep on her left side or sleep in her back to him. Clare decided to sleep on her left side. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "If you get into the habit now, it'll be easier on you in a few months."

"Okay..." Clare yawned.

"Now go to sleep sweetheart..." Luke whispered as he shifted her closer.

"Okay..." Clare whispered and snuggled against his chest, falling asleep quickly. Luke smiled and draped his arm across her waist before falling asleep himself.


	3. Tuesday 3th month

One month later – Tuesday

Clare woke up then rushed to the bathroom. Luke was just coming in the bedroom door, they were still working out the timing. Luke set the cup of tea on the nightstand then went to fetch his wife. Clare had her forehead resting on the tiled floor, breathing controlled deep breaths. Luke sighed for his poor wife and gently gathered her up off the floor. Clare sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'll get the timing right, I promise..." Luke whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed then handed her the tea.

"After this...no more..." Clare muttered after she had a few sips of her morning tea. Luke nodded and kissed her temple as an apology for putting her through this. She nuzzled the underside of his jaw before sipping more tea.

"I think we should go see Anni, I don't think you want to be walking around in my shirts for the next six months." Luke said as he carefully shifted his hold on her. Clare grumbled something that sounded like, 'try me' but nodded her head. Luke soothed a few circles against her now rounded stomach. There was no hiding anymore especially with how tight Clare's shirts were now. Clare finished her tea then put her hand to her forehead.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Luke asked as he slipped his hand under her shirt to soothe circles against her bare skin of her stomach.

"Do I feel warm to you?" Clare asked lightly. Luke placed his hand under hers, " A little but if you were getting sick I'd know..."

"Okay." Clare said with a soft smile. Luke moved both their hands and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled lightly and rested her forehead against his collar bone.

"How's your stomach?" Luke asked as he rubbed a few more circles against her stomach, he was still gentle with her.

"It's getting better..." Clare whispered.

"Still feeling ill?" Luke asked quietly.

"A bit..." She confessed. Luke smiled softly and continued to soothe circles against her stomach, "Do we need to find something stronger?"

"I don't think so...Just need it earlier..." Clare whispered softly. Luke nodded and carefully shifted her so she was cradled in his arms. Clare rested her temple and head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"Let me know when you're feeling better, alright sweetheart?" Luke asked as he slowly laid back on the bed keeping her cradled against him. She nodded slowly and kept her eyes closed. Luke kept his hand against her stomach, "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" Clare hummed softly.

"I just wanted to say, you're still beautiful and I love you, both of you." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest gently, "Thank you Luke..." Luke kissed the top of her head, "There's no need to thank me sweetheart, it's the truth." Clare smiled and shook her head good naturedly, "I'm starting to feel better."

"Good.." Luke said as he ran his fingers though her hair. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his chest gently. Luke continued to cuddle his wife until she was feeling better. After a half hour Clare was feeling great and not sick anymore.

"Feeling better my Angel?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...tons better..." Clare said.

"Shall we go see Anni, she's probably wondering what happened to us, we haven't seen them in nearly three weeks?" Luke asked.

"Sure..." Clare replied. Luke sat up with her slowly, not wanting to upset her stomach again. Clare sighed slowly and lightly, she really hated being helpless. Luke rubbed her back gently and kissed her temple, "I know what you're thinking sweetheart, and you're not helpless, you're carrying a child and you need to take it easy." She nodded slowly before stretching her arms up. Luke rubbed her stomach once then let her up. She smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed, to get dressed, she had taken to wearing skirts and Luke's shirts. Luke smiled and pulled on his moss green shirt and tamed his hair. Clare hummed and buttoned up the white shirt she borrowed before slipping on her sandals. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Guess we should go see Anni..." Clare muttered while rolling up the sleeves of her borrowed shirt. Luke rubbed her side then led her out the door. Clare followed, watching her step.

"Are you feeling dizzy sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm just watching my step." Clare replied. Luke kissed her temple and slowed his step for her. Clare wrapped her arm around his and kept walking. When they entered the Inn, Sophie attached herself to Clare's leg happily.

"Good morning to you to Sophie." Clare said and patted the child on the head.

"Has it moved yet?" Sophie asked quickly as Luke picked her up.

"No not yet..." Clare said smiling. Sophie pouted for a moment then reached for a hug from Clare. Clare scooped the child out of Luke's arms and hugged her as she carried her to the table, "Do you know where your mom is?"

"Mom's been acting weird..." Sophie replied.

"How so?" Clare asked sitting on one of the chairs.

"Forgetting where she put things, not knowing when people come in, and Mom can't answer questions like she used to..." Sophie replied tracking them on her fingers.

"Oh dear...Let's go find her then." Clare said standing up and picking Sophie up. Sophie nodded, "I think she's in Liam and Luna's room."

"Okay then...Up the stairs." Clare said walking over to the stairs. Luke decided to stay downstairs and let Clare figure out what was wrong with Anni. Clare climbed the stairs and walked down the hall. Anni's voice could be heard talking quietly to one of the twins. Clare walked t the door and tapped on it lightly. Anni looked up, "Auntie Clare, how are you?"

"I'm good, but how are you?" Clare asked walking in.

"Fine..." Anni replied quickly before turning her eyes back to Liam. Clare glanced as Sophie then back at Anni, "Okay...Your sewing skills are still good right?"

"Mmhmm..." Anni replied.

"Okay...I need to get refitted..." Clare said still watching Anni.

"S-sure, I'm guessing nothing fits right anymore..." Anni replied with a smile that didn't suit her.

"Yeah..." Clare said now kinda wary. Anni placed Liam in his basinet then stood up, she then paused and acted like she'd forgotten something then left the room.

"How long has she been acting like that?" Clare asked Sophie as she peaked out the door.

"Couple of weeks..." Sophie replied.

"And no one tried to figure out what was going on or come and get us?" Clare asked as she slowly stepped into the hall.

"Only I noticed, she hides it fairly well around dad, but she's getting worse..." Sophie replied quietly.

"Did anything strange happen before this started?" Clare asked quietly letting her ears twitch, listening for Anni.

"No...Mom just started looking kind of...well...lost." Sophie replied as Anni came out of her room with a bolt of white fabric and her sewing kit.

"Hmmm..." Clare hummed as she continued to watch Anni. The young mother did have a lost look about her as she came back towards the twins room. Clare watched her carefully. Anni smiled timidly and slipped past Clare. Clare turned and followed after her.

"So, you probably want something that you can wear through your entire pregnancy?" Anni asked quietly as she set her things down.

"Yeah...are you sure your okay?" Clare asked quietly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Anni replied refusing to make eye contact.

"Hmmm...I wonder what Sheik and Link are doing right now?" Clare mused. Anni flinched. Clare hummed again, catching the flinch. Anni was wringing her hands, one of her nervous habits.

"Anni, what's wrong?" Clare asked.

"Nothing...nothing's wrong..." Anni replied, her voice cracking.

"And your lying...Come one Anni, you can tell me." Clare said softly. Anni swallowed thickly, "There was an accident a couple of weeks ago..." Clare nodded encouragingly.

"I hit my head in the kitchen and I..." Anni stopped and wrung her hands again.

"Oh...Is there a way you can sync back with the Inn?" Clare asked. Anni shook her head.

"Hmm...I'm out of ideas other than smacking your head again." Clare said softly, rubbing her ear lightly.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it..." Anni said quietly. Clare hummed but left it as is.

"Anyway, you're my priority right now." Anni said as she turned to Clare. Clare set Sophie down before turning to Anni. Anni smiled a little as she beckoned Clare over, "How have you been doing, I haven't seen you in a while?"

"Sick every morning, your Uncle tries to time it right but can't and other than being tired too often. Good." Clare said as she walked over to Anni. Anni smiled, "It should let up a little next month or the month after, now off with the shirt, I need to take measurements." The young woman said as she caused the door to shut. Clare sighed and unbuttoned the shirt.

"Still unhappy about the weight gain?" Anni asked as she grabbed a measuring tape.

"Not all that much anymore...it's getting up when I lay down." Clare said softly, taking the shirt off. Anni smiled sympathetically, "You're coming along nicely though..." Anni said as she measured Clare's disappearing waistline. Clare sighed and rubbed her ear again. Anni squeezed her shoulder, "Have you been sore at all?" She asked as she measured Clare's bust carefully.

"Not yet..." Clare grumbled. Anni sighed lightly then gently squeezed her shoulder again, "You're doing amazingly well Auntie Clare."

"...My mood swings have been doing 180's though..." Clare muttered.

"That's normal, and you're handling them very well." Anni replied as she moved towards the fabric.

"I chucked a frying pan at your uncle yesterday..." Clare whispered giggling nervously.

"Don't worry, I nailed Link in the back of the head with my biggest pot." Anni reassured her.

"This frying pan was cast iron..." Clare muttered. Anni patted her shoulder, "Now, I'm guessing you want something loose but you won't trip over."

"Yeah." Clare said shifting slightly.

"You can put your shirt back on if you're uncomfortable..." Anni told her. Clare quickly slipped it back on and buttoned it. Anni smiled at her and set to work, "If you're hungry, there's some pancakes downstairs."

"Alright...call me if you need me." Clare said and walked to the door, "Do you want to stay here Sophie or come with me?"

"I'll stay here with mom..." Sophie replied.

"Okay." Clare said and smiled before she left.

"Shh...your dad will be back in a minute..." Luke's voice reached her ears. Clare walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Luke asked beckoning her to come sit with him and Ely oddly enough.

"I'm still feeling good." Clare replied as she walked over to him. Luke smiled and gently pulled her down next to him. Clare leaned against his shoulder as she looked at little Ely.

"Sheik handed her off to me so quickly he scared her..." Luke said as he tried to calm the upset infant.

"Here...let me take her." Clare said taking the infant quietly but slowly so she didn't startle her again. Ely was just about crying as she snuggled close to Clare. Clare started humming softly as she rocked the infant. Ely soon settled in Clare's arms.

"Do you know why he left so suddenly?" Clare asked holding the infant gently.

"No he was sitting in the window facing the...ocean..." Luke said putting everything together.

"Yeah, I hear pirates..." Clare whispered letting her ears twitch.

"Do you think...she came back?" Luke asked.

"I can't be sure...All I hear is Gonzo shouting, probably saw the S.S. Linebeck already." Clare said.

"Can you handle him or do you want me to intercept him?" Luke asked.

"Do you want to stop him?" Clare asked.

"Only if you want me to..." Luke replied.

"You can do what you want." Clare said. Luke nodded and went to keep the pirates from possibly injuring his wife. Clare heard the six grown men walk up to the porch, listening for a seventh set of feet. To her amazement she heard eight.

"Sounds like she did come back..." Clare whispered with a smile.

"Welcome back..." Luke greeted blocking the door. Clare smiled softly and shook her head.

"I'll let you in on the condition, none of you squish my wife." Luke said. Clare giggled lightly. Luke came and sat next to her a few minutes later. Clare smiled as she heard the pirates come inside after agreeing to Luke's condition. Tetra came and stood to Clare's right. The younger blonde's hair had grown six inches and she looked very timid, "Can I hold her?" she asked in a strangled whisper. Clare smiled softly then stood, "Yeah...Here." Clare said passing Elyon over to her. Tetra carefully took her daughter and sat down in one of the chairs, "I'm so sorry Ely...I just needed time to think..." Tetra whispered as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Clare smiled and sat back beside Luke. Sheik took Tetra and Ely away so, the young mother could cry openly. Behind the couch Gonzo was taking in Clare's appearance with sharp eyes. Clare turned her head slightly, Luke's shirt shifting against her stomach slightly.

"Auntie Clare..." Anni called from upstairs.

"Coming." Clare called and stood up. Luke smiled and flopped across the couch. Clare went up the stairs and Senza looked at her, "Did she gain weight?"

"Maybe..." Luke replied with a content smile on his face. Gonzo looked at him then the stairs, "She's pregnant."

"Three and half months..." Luke replied.

"Oh joy..." Gonzo said softly. Upstairs, Clare was heading towards where she left Anni. Anni was humming quietly, still in Liam and Luna's room. Clare walked in, "Yes?" Anni smiled and pointed to the pile of folded shirts and skirts, "I know you hate dresses but you'll be thanking me in a couple of months and there's only two of them."

"Thanks, Anni. Oh and Tetra's back with the boys." Clare said as she picked up the clothes.

"I can hear her crying in the next room..." Anni replied.

"Okay...but just so you know..." Clare said with a soft smile before she left the room.

"Be careful, I have a feeling you're going to be hugged when you get downstairs..." Anni called after her.

"I'll try."Clare called back and went down the stairs slowly. Anni snapped her fingers and Clare was holding a bag instead of a pile. Clare shook her head and kept going down the stairs. True to Anni's words Niko hugged Clare's leg.

"Uh...Niko?" Clare asked looking down at him.

"One, I missed you, two, congratulations, and three, I'm not very tall." Niko replied. Clare shook her head with a smile and crouched down, "Is this better?"

"Yes..." Niko replied as he hugged her gently. Clare hugged him back after putting the bag beside her.

"Have you been holding up alright?" Niko asked after he let her go.

"I've been fine, how have you been?" Clare asked standing up slowly. Niko shrugged, "We've been trying to get Miss Tetra to well...talk, that was the first thing she's said since we found her."

"Hmm...well she should be fine now that she's got little Ely back..." Clare said and walked over to the couch after grabbing the bag. Luke sat up then pulled her into his lap. Clare smiled lightly and put the bag beside them. Luke smiled and kissed her temple while he placed his hands flat against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and leaned back against him.

"You're all really quiet down here..." Anni said as she came down the stairs with the twins and Sophie.

"Well five of the six pirates are staring." Clare said.

"Just say whatever it is you need to say then go take a bath, you all stink." Anni replied. Clare giggled lightly. Anni shook her head and smiled as Sophie hid behind her. Clare hummed softly as she waited.

"I've already said my piece." Niko said as he tried to coax Sophie out from behind Anni. Gonzo smiled and walked over to Clare.

"Come on Sophie, don't you remember me?" Niko coaxed quietly. Clare smiled and stood up, "You're hair is longer Niko." Niko looked a little shocked then laughed a little. Clare smiled and looked at the other five pirates, "Well?" The boys looked about themselves then they all hugged each other.

"You bunch are goofs..." Clare sighed. They all blushed and ran off to have a bath. Clare sighed again before she ran a hand threw her hair then sat down on Luke's lap once more.

"Tired sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Just a bit..." Clare hummed.

"Come on, time for a nap." Luke said.

"Yeah, time for a nap..." Clare yawned. Luke gently coaxed her to her feet before standing up. Clare hummed and stretched her arms slightly. Luke stood and placed his arm around her waist.

"We're actually walking back?" Clare asked lightly.

"Do you want to faze?" Luke asked.

"Don't matter to me..." Clare replied. Luke smiled and led her out the door after grabbing the bag. Clare followed slowly but she followed. About a quarter of the way home, Luke handed her the bag and scooped her up. Clare rested her cheek on his shoulder gently and closed her eyes. Luke smiled and carried her the rest of the way home. About half way home, Clare had fallen asleep. Luke carefully carried her upstairs and laid her in bed. Clare slept on her side, one hand under her pillow the other resting on her stomach. Luke smiled, kissed her forehead then covered her up and placed his hand to her cheek before quietly leaving the room. Clare snuggled into her pillow and slept on. Lucas fazed into the room about ten minutes later and curled up against Clare's stomach. Clare hummed softly. Lucas wrapped his tails around himself and soon joined his mother. The two slept on until Bane came in and looked at the two before curling up on the floor by the bed. Luke poked his head in the door to check on Clare only to find his adopted sons with her. He smiled and left them be. It was a couple hours later before Clare reawoke. Lucas had shifted so he was curled around her baby bump. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears gently. Lucas shifted and nuzzled her stomach. Clare shifted slightly and stretched her arms. Bane dropped his head on the bed and looked at her. Clare smiled to him, "I'm surprised you can't jump up here Bane." Clare said rubbing his ears lightly. Just to prove he could, Bane walked around to the other side of the bed and jumped up behind her. Clare smiled and let him rest his head on her thigh so she could rub his ear. The shift in weight on the bed caused Lucas to slide closer. Clare smiled a little and closed her eyes. Bane nosed her stomach gently, his cold nose coming in contact with her skin where Luke's shirt had slid up. Clare squeaked lightly at the cold nose. Lucas shifted when she jumped. Clare laid still and shook her head softly. Bane sniffed.

"Shh..." Clare said rubbing his ear. Bane settled. Clare sighed softly and kept rubbing his ear. Lucas woke up a few minutes later. Clare smiled lightly as she moved her other hand out from under the pillow to rub his ear.

"...mom...how are you feeling?" Lucas asked groggily.

"Fine and you?" Clare replied. Lucas stood and stretched, "Good." Clare smiled and tapped Bane's nose, his signal to move his muzzle. The young dog snorted and hopped off the bed. Clare sat up slowly after moving Lucas and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to tell dad you're up?" Lucas asked.

"If you want." Clare said softly. Lucas hopped off the bed and went to find Luke. Clare fixed the borrowed shirt before standing.

"I can't find him..." Lucas said as he came back.

"Hmm...Bane can you sniff him out?" Clare asked walking towards the door. Bane immediately trotted down the hall to the nursery. Clare smiled and scooped Lucas up before walking towards the nursery. Luke could be heard humming Clare's song. Clare smiled again as she pushed open the door. Luke had managed to paint two walls of the nursery while she was sleeping. Clare leaned against the door frame and watched him. Luke was thinking about something as he worked as his eyes had a glazed looked. Clare tapped on the door frame lightly. Luke looked over his shoulder and smiled. Clare smiled back and stepped into the room, "You got a lot done."

"I was trying to have the walls done before you got up again..." Luke admitted.

"I'll go get a book and read...You can finish this." Clare said gesturing to the other two walls. Luke smiled and with his free hand pulled her into a quick kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back before breaking them apart. Luke placed his free hand to her stomach, "How about you have some lunch, you haven't eaten today?"

"Okay, I'll grab something on my way down." Clare said smiling softly.

"That's my girl, now off you go." Luke replied and turned her to the door. Clare smiled and went out then down the stairs. Bane followed her while Lucas stayed with Luke. Clare carefully walked down the stairs then went into the kitchen. Bane stayed close while she found some lunch. Clare grabbed two apples and took those to the library. Bane followed her. Clare sat on the couch and started to eat her apples. Bane sat at her knees and placed his head in her lap. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his ears with one hand. Bane leaned into her hand. She smiled and kept eating her apples. Bane eventually settled much like Lucas with his ear over her naval. Clare smiled and kept eating. Again Luke's humming reached her ears. Clare closed her eyes and let her ears twitch. Bane nudged her gently reminding her not to fall asleep in that position. Clare smiled and opened her eyes, "Don't worry Bane, I'm not going to sleep quiet yet." He settled and hopped onto the couch to lie next to her. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears gently. Bane placed his head in its previous place before reminding her to eat. Clare smiled softly and started on her second apple. Bane stayed quiet till she was finish. Clare put the apple core on the table in front of her before leaning against the back of the couch. Bane nuzzled her stomach gently. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his ears. While she was distracted, Luke snuck up behind her and blindfolded her. Clare squeaked and let her ears twitch to find who ever blind folded her. Luke gently took her hands and guided her to stand. Clare stood slowly after Bane moved his head. Luke waited until he knew she was steady on her feet. Clare kept her hands attached to his so she didn't fall. Luke smiled and slowly led her upstairs to the nursery. Clare's steps were slow but she made it there.

"I'm sorry if I startled you sweetheart, but I didn't want you to see too soon." Luke said as he untied the blindfold. Clare looked around, slightly amazed. Luke had finished painting the walls and even added in a little of his own flare with the delicate interlocking loops that created a pattern around the middle of the walls.

"Wow.." Clare said looking around.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked.

"Like it? I love it." Clare said smiling. Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "From here on out, the rest is a surprise."

"Okay..." Clare said leaning against him. Luke kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and put her hand over top of his.

"So what was wrong with our dear niece?" Luke asked.

"She bumped her head and somehow got out of sync with the Inn." Clare said.

"It'll come back, Shiloh did it once and took her three weeks before she was in sync again..." Luke replied.

"Oh...Hope Anni is alright until she gets back in sync." Clare said.

"She'll do fine, she's just got to have to remember where everything is, now let's get out of here, I have a headache." Luke replied as he turned them to the hall.

"Okay...Don't want my teddy bear to get a bad headache..." Clare giggled softly. Luke rolled his eyes and removed them from the room. Clare smiled and walked downstairs to the library to sit. Luke followed her and sat down heavily on the couch before running his fingers though his hair. Clare reached over the back of the couch and grabbed a book off her shelf. Luke sighed and shifted trying to get comfortable, his headache starting to become light sensitive. Clare hummed and grabbed his head and brought it down to her collar bone above her heart. Luke shifted and then sighed comfortably. Clare smiled and opened her book. Bane laid across her feet while Lucas curled up on the back of the couch. Clare smiled and started reading. Clare's boys quieted and settled around her. Clare smiled and started humming softly as she turned the page quietly. Luke shifted till his arms were around her and his hands were against her bump. Clare smiled and kept humming, still reading. Bane shifted so his belly was on her feet. Clare giggled softly. Luke groaned and nuzzled closer to her. Clare smiled softly. Lucas and Bane were soon asleep while Luke stayed awake.

"Why don't you take a nap like these two?" Clare asked.

"My head hurts too much, I've already tried twice..." Luke replied.

"If I was sure what my magic would do to the baby, I'd do what I usual do..." Clare whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm fine." Luke assured her as he soothed a circle against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled the top of his head gently. Again, Luke settled against her. Clare smiled softly. Luke slipped his hand under her shirt and traced circles around her naval. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his neck.

"Anni get you something that fits?" Luke asked quietly.

"Two dresses and some shirts and skirts." Clare replied. Luke nodded and continued tracing light circles. Clare nuzzled his neck again. Luke's circles got lighter and slower until they stopped all together. Clare glanced over at him. Luke had finally fallen asleep. Clare smiled lightly and looked down at her book. Luke's head shifted on her shoulder as he settled. Clare smiled again and kept reading. It was twenty minutes later that Luke woke up. Clare was reading quietly and had one hand on her stomach.

"Something up sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"No..." Clare said still reading. Luke nodded and secured his arms back around her. Clare smiled and leaned her head on his.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked about ten minutes later.

"A bit hungry..." Clare confessed setting her book on the coffee table.

"I'll go make dinner..." Luke said as he kissed her temple then stood.

"Okay, I'll be here." Clare said stretching. Luke slipped from the room quietly. Clare scratched her neck lightly and rubbed her hands lightly.

"Something bothering you mom?" Lucas asked.

"I thought you were asleep." Clare said looking at him.

"I woke up when dad got up..." Lucas replied and looked at her in a 'now you answer my question' manner.

"My hands are cold..." Clare whispered softly, rubbing her unreasonably cold hands. Lucas jumped down into her lap. Clare put her hands on his tails lightly. Lucas wrapped his tails around her hands. Clare left her hands there, warming them up. Luke slipped into the room, a cup of tea in his hands. Clare looked up at him. Luke smiled, "I noticed when I left." He said as he offered her the cup.

"Thanks." Clare said with a smile as she moved her hands and took the cup.

"No problem sweetheart." Luke replied as he kissed her forehead and left the room again. Clare smiled and held the tea cup before sipping the tea lightly. Lucas shifted so he was lying wrapped around her mid section. Clare smiled softly and sipped her tea. Luke could be heard humming as he made dinner. Clare smiled and her ear twitched to the song lightly. Lucas was soon asleep again, his body heat kept her stomach warm. Clare smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Sweetheart, dinner..." Luke said quietly so as not to wake Lucas again. Clare stood slowly slipping her feet out from under Bane and slowly peeled Lucas away from her stomach before laying him on her former spot. Luke waited for her in the doorframe. Clare smiled and walked over to him. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the dining room. Clare smiled and let him lead her.

"Hands still cold?" Luke asked.

"Nope." Clare replied happily. Luke smiled and shooed her over to her chair. Clare smiled and walked over before sitting in her chair. Luke chuckled then set dinner on the table. Clare waited a minute before grabbing some. Luke sat down and placed her unfinished tea on the table. Clare smiled and ate a piece of her dinner before taking a sip of her tea. Luke finished his dinner about five minutes later.

"You need to eat slower..." Clare commented as she was only half way done hers. Luke chuckled and placed his plate in the sink. Clare shook her head and finished her dinner another five minutes later. Luke snagged her dishes and washed them. Clare shook her head and stood from her chair.

"Go get ready for bed Angel, I'll be right up." Luke said.

"Alright." Clare said and went up the stairs into their room. Luke finished the dishes and started to clean up the kitchen. Clare changed into her pyjama pants but left Luke's shirt on then she climbed into bed. Luke slipped in behind her about ten minutes later already in his night pants. Clare had fallen asleep and was snuggling her pillow gently. Luke smiled and gently coaxed her onto her left side. When she was facing him, Clare snuggled into his shoulder lightly. Luke placed his arms around her and covered them both. Clare sighed softly before remaining quiet and still.

"Sleep tight Angel." Luke whispered.


	4. Wednesday

Next day - Wednesday

Clare woke up slowly, hoping Luke had the tea ready. Thankfully Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed a cup of lemon ginger tea in his hand. Clare sat up slowly so she didn't disturb her already queasy stomach before she got her tea. Luke placed his arm around her back and handed her the cup. Clare sipped it lightly and slowly wanting to make sure it stayed down. Luke carefully shifted her and rubbed her stomach gently with his other hand. Clare put her hand on her forehead and sipped her tea carefully.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah...I just need to finish my tea..." Clare whispered. Luke kissed her temple gently and continued to soothe circles against her stomach.

"I have no idea how Anni can do this twice..." Clare grumbled then sipped her tea.

"Anni had you to help her..." Luke said gently, already knowing the signs of a mood swing.

"Damn right she had me...Link was never there..." Clare grumbled again. Luke smiled gently and kissed her temple. Clare sipped her tea until it was gone.

"Feeling better sweetheart?" Luke asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah...much better..." Clare replied softly. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "Do you like my shirts that much?"

"Yes, they're warm and comfy." Clare said fixing her borrowed shirt. Luke chuckled and slowly sat her upright. Clare didn't feel like doing anything today, so she let him sit her up.

"Do you want some breakfast or would you rather go back to sleep?" Luke asked.

"Breakfast would be nice..." Clare said as she shifted her pillows so she could lean back.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit..." Luke replied before kissing her quickly and leaving the room. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her neck lightly. Bane hopped up on the bed next to her. Clare patted his head then rubbed his ears lightly. There was a quiet knock on the door frame. Clare looked up and over slightly. Sheik was standing in the doorframe with Ely.

"How's Tetra?" Clare asked as she looked around for the pirate princess.

"Sick, very sick." Sheik replied, "Mind if I come in?"

"Be my guest..." Clare said gesturing slightly. Sheik slipped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what brings you two down to this corner of Levious?" Clare asked shifting slightly.

"Came to see you, I never got a chance to talk to you yesterday." Sheik answered and shifted Ely.

"Ah." Clare said, "How have you been?"

"Not bad, how about you? How have you been holding up being a first time mom?" Sheik asked.

"Just a barrel full of laughs..." Clare grumbled sarcastically.

"It'll get better once you get into your forth month..." Sheik reassured and patted her knee.

"Yeah, then I'll get kicked instead." Clare sighed then smiled lightly, "How has Ely been?

"Not quite sure about Tetra.." Sheik replied offering the tiny girl. Clare took the infant and hugged her gently, "Hope Tetra gets better."

"She's lost a lot of weight...Anni's taking care of her right now." Sheik replied.

"That's good...Anni will take care of her." Clare hummed softly.

"So other than the morning sickness, are you enjoying all the extra attention?" Sheik asked his eyes shifted to her stomach.

"Yeah..." Clare said smiling softly.

"Don't take offense at this Clare, but you're a little bigger than I expected." Sheik said hoping Ely would prevent her from injuring him too badly. Clare narrowed her eyes at him, "Bane..."

"I just saying, have you thought maybe, just maybe..." Sheik defended.

"Just maybe what? Better answer quick before I sick Bane on you." Clare growled quietly.

"Have you thought maybe it's twins?" Sheik added.

"Why would it be twins?" Clare asked quietly.

"I don't know maybe you guys got lucky but hey, what do I know?" Sheik replied.

"...Yeah, what do you know." Clare agreed slightly. Sheik looked a little sheepish for a moment then looked at Clare.

"What?" Clare asked quietly.

"Can I, Tetra wouldn't let me touch her when she was pregnant?" Sheik replied.

"I don't see why not." Clare said with a shrug of her shoulders. Sheik smiled happily and gently laid his hands against her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and cradled Elyon. The tiny girl seemed to understand what was going on and cuddled closer to Clare as Sheik removed his hand.

"Did you enjoy that?" Clare asked quietly. Sheik nodded and a blush crossed his face.

"Okay, I'll let you know when the baby starts to kick." Clare said passing Ely back. Sheik smiled and took his daughter, "Thanks Clare."

"Uh huh...Luke's coming up the stairs with breakfast, you can stay if you want." Clare said shifting slightly.

"You uncomfortable?" Sheik asked.

"I'm sliding down." Clare replied pulling herself back up. Sheik laughed a little as Luke came in with a plate of pancakes. Clare leaned against the pillows and watched Luke.

"Hope you're not being a pain Sheik..." Luke said as he handed Clare her breakfast and placed a cup of tea on the nightstand.

"He's not...Just came to visit." Clare said before cutting her pancakes.

"I know, I told him where you were..." Luke replied as he shooed Bane off the bed so he could sit next to Clare.

"Okay." Clare hummed and ate a piece of her pancake.

"How's Anni doing?" Luke asked his other half. Clare watched the two interact quietly.

"She still seems a little lost but she's doing alright." Sheik replied. Clare looked over at Luke, eating another bite of her breakfast. Luke nodded and looped his arm around Clare. She rolled her eyes lightly and ate more of her breakfast.

"Anyway, I'm heading home...I'll come see you, guess in a week or so." Sheik said as he shifted Ely.

"Okay..." Clare said and waved slightly. Sheik smiled and left the room. Clare smiled lightly and continued eating.

"You three have a nice visit?" Luke asked as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah, found out Tetra's sick..." Clare said softly.

"Wonder what happened, she seemed fine yesterday, emotional but fine..." Luke replied as he rubbed her side.

"We can ask next week." Clare said off handily as she finished her breakfast. Luke nodded and laid down. Clare smiled softly. Luke shifted so his cheek was against her side.

"Is the comfortable, cause it doesn't look like it?" Clare asked setting her plate beside her. Luke nodded and yawned.

"Go back to sleep Hun, you got up early just to make sure I didn't lose last night's supper." Clare said softly smoothing back his hair. Luke shifted again so his head was in her lap before falling back to sleep. Clare smiled and smoothed his hair back again. Luke settled contently under her touch. Clare smiled softly and leaned back against her pillows. Lucas hopped up next to her, "You're not a very sound sleeper these days mom..."

"Have I been talking in my sleep?" Clare asked curiously.

"No, you move around a lot. Can't you get comfortable?" Lucas replied.

"Oh...guess not..." Clare said softly.

"I can get you an extra pillow if you think it might help?" Lucas offered.

"Maybe." Clare said softly. Lucas nuzzled her hand, "Do you want to try, it'll probably help later?"

"Sure." Clare said smiling then she rubbed his ears lightly. Lucas leaned into her touch before fazing off to who knows where. Clare smiled and scratched her neck lightly. Luke shifted and nuzzled her stomach gently. Clare smiled softly. He settled after a moment. Clare smoothed back his hair gently. Lucas came into the room backing a pillow.

"Do you want some help...I'm sure Bane would help?" Clare asked. Lucas tossed the pillow up to her then hopped onto the bed. Clare took the pillow and put it behind her. Luke again shifted and loosely wrapped his arms around her. Clare smiled softly and smoothed his hair back.

"He moves around more than you do..." Lucas muttered stretching.

"He does move a lot." Clare agreed. Lucas settled at her hip as Luke finally settled with his nose just touching her stomach. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her son's ears gently and smoothed back her husband's hair. Lucas soon joined his father but slept peacefully at Clare's hip. Clare smiled softly. Luke groaned and shifted closer. Clare shook her head and kept her hand on his shoulder lightly. Luke settled and sighed contently. Clare smiled and kept her hand there. It was a half hour later that Luke awoke. Clare smiled and patted his shoulder lightly. Luke looked up and smiled groggily.

"Hello." Clare whispered softly.

"Hey..." Luke replied.

"Have a good nap?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, how are you?" Luke replied.

"I'm fine." Clare whispered with a smile. Luke smiled and gently nuzzled her stomach.

"Sheik said I'm a little big..." Clare whispered.

"You are a little bigger than I expected, but that means you and the baby are healthy." Luke assured her.

"I guess." Clare muttered and put one hand on her stomach lightly. Luke smiled gently and sat up. Clare hummed lightly and pulled herself up, she was slipping down again. Luke shifted her over into his arms and slipped his hands under her shirt to lie against her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and leaned against him. Luke kissed her temple and traced light circles against her stomach. Clare smiled softly. Luke sighed contently, "You're still beautiful sweetheart." Luke whispered.

"That's good..." Clare whispered back. Luke smiled and nuzzled her temple. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his cheek gently.

"Do you want some lunch?" Luke asked.

"If you're up to making it?" Clare replied. Luke chuckled, "What do you want?"

"Something other than soup." Clare said. Luke smiled and got off the bed, "Alright, I can do that."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled again and disappeared. Clare waited and every once and a while she'd pull herself up. The boys were asleep leaving her with nothing to do while she waited. Clare sighed softly and put one hand on her stomach lightly. She was a little bigger than Anni had been at three and a half months. Clare hummed lightly, thinking if it was twins. Lucas shifted next to her. Clare put her hand on him lightly. He settled and remained asleep. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his side lightly. Luke slipped back into the room with a sandwich. Clare turned to him with a smile. Luke sat on her opposite side and offered her the plate.

"Thanks...Hey Luke?" Clare asked softly taking the plate.

"What is it sweetheart?" Luke replied knowing that tone.

"What if it was twins?" Clare whispered rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Then we'd be blessed and a little busier." Luke replied placing his hand over hers, "It if is twins sweetheart, it doesn't change anything, I'll still love you no matter what happens." Clare smiled and kissed his lips gently. Luke returned the kiss then broke it, "Now eat, you're eating for yourself and how many others are in here." Clare giggled lightly and ate her sandwich. Luke smiled and slipped his hand under her s and her shirt to gently rub her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and finished her sandwich.

"Does the thought of twins scare you?" Luke asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"No, but the thought of one of them not making it does..." Clare whispered softly. Luke hugged her gently, "Hey, do you remember what you told Anni?" Clare nodded slightly.

"You're healthy, which means they are too." Luke whispered as he gently rubbed her stomach and kissed her temple. Clare smiled lightly, "Yeah..."

"Worrying is natural sweetheart, but tell me okay, if something's bothering you okay?" Luke requested as he pulled her closer.

"Okay..." Clare said and nuzzled his cheek gently. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled softly.

"Feeling up for a little walk?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Clare replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'll just be outside the door." Luke said and kissed her temple before getting up. Clare smiled lightly and slowly got out of bed. Luke slipped outside and shut the door. Clare walked over to the new dresses and skirts that she got from Anni and slipped on a dark green skirt and shirt. Luke was waiting quietly for her. Clare came out while smoothing out her skirt. Luke looped his arm around her and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Shall we?" Luke asked.

"Okay." Clare replied smiling to him. Luke went down the stairs ahead of her, now understanding she wasn't used to the new weight. Clare smiled lightly and slowly went down the stairs. Luke offered a hand if it would help balance a little.

"Thank you." Clare smiled and put her hand in his lightly. Luke returned the smile and supported her as they went downstairs. Clare smiled softly. Luke stepped onto the bottom floor and waited for her to join him. Clare stepped onto the bottom floor and smiled at him. Luke placed his arm back around her waist and led her out the back door and down to the shoreline. Clare smiled and followed. Luke released her and walked out into the water. Clare smiled and sat down on the sand.

"Come on sweetheart..." Luke coaxed when he was only knee deep.

"Luke, I'm in a skirt." Clare said pointing out that obvious fact.

"You're point?" Luke asked. Clare sighed and stood slowly before brushing the sand off her skirt before pulling it up lightly and stepping out into the ocean waves. Luke smiled and gently pulled her into his arms. Clare smiled lightly then shifted her skirt in her hands lightly.

"A little water won't hurt you Angel..." Luke cooed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Yeah but I don't want to get my skirt wet." Clare said softly looking up at him. Luke chuckled and kissed her soundly on the lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke placed his hands lightly on her lower back. Clare let go of her skirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke pulled her as close to him as he could get her around stomach. Clare smiled softly and tried to pull herself closer. Luke tapped her side lightly as a silent remind not to hurt the baby. Clare sighed and relaxed a little. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Clare smiled lightly and looked up at him. Luke returned the smile and gently rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and put one hand on her stomach.

"Felt any movement yet sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"No...should be soon..." Clare whispered softly. Luke kissed her forehead, "Let me know when you do alright? I won't be able to feel but it would be nice to know."

"Okay..." Clare whispered with a smile. Luke smiled and hugged her gently. Clare smiled and hugged him back carefully.

"Shall we head back in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...I got to dry off my skirt." Clare said looking at her dark green skirt. Luke chuckled and scooped her off her feet. Clare smiled lightly and put her hands on her stomach. Luke placed a kiss to her forehead then headed back inside. Clare smiled softly. Luke set her back on her feet. Clare smiled and went upstairs to change her skirt. Luke chuckled and went and made a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for Clare. Clare came down with a black skirt with the green top. Luke was humming to himself in the kitchen. Clare smiled lightly and walked to the kitchen door. Luke had just finished making her cup of tea. She smiled and walked over to him, reached around him and took the cup, "Thanks dear."

"Anytime sweetheart." Luke replied and placed a kiss to her forehead. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek then sipped her tea. Luke looped his right arm around her middle gently then placed his cup against the back of his hand. Clare smiled softly and sipped her tea again. Luke drank some of his coffee before resting his head on her shoulder. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek lightly before sipping her tea again.

"Now what do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Go for a nap..." Clare said yawning then finishing her tea.

"Alright off you go, I'll come check on you in a bit." Luke replied and kissed her temple.

"Okay." Clare agreed then kissed his cheek before putting the empty tea cup in the sink then going upstairs. Luke smiled and finished his coffee before washing the cups. Clare changed into her green pants and a darker green short sleeved shirt before laying on top of the sheets then she laid her head on her pillow and pulling the blankets up over her. True to his words, Luke had checked on her five minutes later. Clare was sleeping peacefully, hugging one pillow to herself. Luke smiled and crept over to the bed. Clare hummed softly before shifting her arms slightly. Luke sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and brushed her bangs off her face. She leaned slightly into his touch and her hold on the pillow relaxed. Luke smiled and gently ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. Clare smiled softly and completely relaxed her arms. Luke placed a light kiss to her forehead then slipped from the room. Clare went back to hugging the pillow. Twenty minutes later Luke returned to check on her again, a small amount of sawdust in his hair. She was still asleep. Luke slowly pulled the blankets back into place, then placed his hand lightly on her side. Clare yawned and snuggled into the pillow, it just happened to be his pillow. Luke smiled, kissed her temple then left again. She kept sleeping soundly. It was over an hour later when a freshly washed Luke crawled into bed with her. Clare hummed softly and shifted lightly. Luke trailed his fingers lightly across her cheek before gently coaxing her onto her right side. Clare rolled over carefully onto her right side, letting go of the pillow in the process. Luke smiled and secured his arms around her, his palms lying against her stomach. Clare yawned and put her hands on top of his. Luke lightly kissed her jaw before joining her for a nap. She smiled softly and kept sleeping silently and still. The sun set long before either of them woke up. Clare stretched her legs then her arms before putting her hands back on top of his then opened her eyes lightly. Luke was sleeping surprisingly well, his hold light but protective. Clare tapped his hands lightly, "Luke dear...Wake up." After a moment, he cracked his eyes open.

"Can you go make me something to eat please?" She asked him.

"Sure, what do you two want?" Luke replied.

"Something light please." Clare responded.

"Not feeling good?" Luke asked, in case tea was in order.

"No, just still tired." Clare replied rubbing her eyes lightly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Luke whispered and kissed her temple before slipping away downstairs. Clare smiled and managed to wake herself a little. The room was slowly getting darker. Clare glanced at the clock on the wall quickly to check the time. It was well into seven nearly eight, which meant fall was close at hand. And after fall came winter, Clare shivered lightly, grabbing a light blanket from the foot of the bed before wrapping it around her shoulders. Fall also meant, Lukie would be struggling to balance his body temperature. Clare sighed, she would need to take care of herself and Luke during the few short months of fall. Luke slipped back into the room with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea just in case, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little chilly but fine...how are you holding up? Fall is almost here." Clare asked as she shifted the light blanket slightly.

"I'm fine sweetheart, Anni must have done something to the house..." Luke replied as he set the bowl and cup on the nightstand and wrapped a heavier blanket around her, "Besides, only you matter right now..."

"Okay." Clare said and pulled the blanket up onto her shoulders. Luke smiled, kissed her forehead then handed her the bowl. Clare smiled and ate her soup. Luke, as usual, sat next to her and shifted to place both arms around her. Clare finished her soup quickly and set it on the nightstand.

"Still cold sweetheart?" Luke asked as he shifted to hold her closer.

"No, not anymore." Clare said with a smile. Luke smiled as well and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his neck.

"Do you want the tea or shall we just go back to sleep?" Luke asked.

"Best not let good tea go to waste...Pass it over please." Clare said holding her hand out. Luke chuckled and placed the cup in her hands. Clare smiled and sipped the tea lightly. Luke rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed contently. Clare smiled and finished her tea quickly before putting the cup on the nightstand next to the bowl. Luke shifted his hold on her and laid down so her back was against his chest. Clare smiled and put her hands on top of his. Luke traced a light circle against her stomach with his thumb as he settled contently. Clare smiled and closed her eyes softly with a sigh.

"Go to sleep luv, I'll be up with tea for you in the morning." Luke whispered.

"Okay. Good night Luke..." Clare yawned lightly before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered and ten minutes later followed her lead.


	5. Thursday 4th month

Next month Thursday

Clare woke groggy and amazingly enough not sick. Luke brushed his fingers across her cheek as the smell of ginger and lemon reached her nose. Clare opened her eyes a crack and stretched her arms.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Luke asked as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"Not sick..." Clare replied groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"Seems Anni was right..." Luke mused and kissed her. She smiled and woke up a little more. Luke broke the kiss, "Get dressed, I'm going to start breakfast."

"Okay." Clare smiled and slowly sat up then scooted to the edge of the bed. Luke smiled and slipped out the door. Clare sat on the edge of the bed for a minute before going over to the dresser and pulled out a light blue dress. Luke could be heard humming in the kitchen. Clare smiled softly and pulled on the dress before smoothing it out and going to the door. Anni had been right, the dress was much more comfortable than her skirts as it didn't slide up. Clare shifted slightly and got to the stairs then went down them slowly. Luke was still humming as he moved about the kitchen. Clare smiled and walked into the kitchen carefully. Luke smiled over his shoulder, "Go sit down sweetheart, I'll be finished in a few minutes."

"Okay." Clare said and walked out of the kitchen and passed the large bay window and saw her reflection, "Wow...I'm fat..." Luke came into the room with two plates, "I've got...sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I'm fat..." Clare said softly still looking at her reflection. Luke set the plates on the table and walked over to her, "No you're not."

"Yes I am..." Clare said putting her hands on her stomach.

"No you're not. Clare, you're beautiful, you're glowing. Sweetheart, you're carrying our first child and you've never looked more beautiful in my eyes..." Luke said quietly as he placed his hands over hers.

"Really?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"I would never lie to you Clare, unless to keep you safe." Luke replied and gently squeezed her hands. Clare smiled then gasped lightly before looking at her stomach.

"What?" Luke asked thinking maybe he'd hurt her. Clare smiled widely and looked up at him, eyes sparkling, "It kicked." Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek, "Now what were you saying?"

"I have breakfast for the three of us." Luke replied. Clare smiled and kissed his lips before going to the table. Luke smiled and followed her. Clare sat at her usual spot at the table and smiled to him.

"You know, you're going to have to tell Sophie..." Luke said as he sat down.

"I know..." Clare hummed softly. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Should we go up and visit today?" Clare asked as she dished up some breakfast.

"Why not Anni will be more than happy to see us." Luke replied.

"It would be a change from the regular pirates and Link." Clare said with a slight giggle. Luke chuckled and finished half of his breakfast. Clare was only a quarter of the way through hers. Luke finished his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink. Clare quickly finished hers and got up to put hers in the sink as well. Luke quickly did the dishes and went upstairs and pulled on a shirt. Clare went to see if Bane and Lucas were awake yet. Both boys were sound asleep in the library. Clare smiled and kissed the tops of both heads quickly. Lucas shifted and draped his tails across Bane's eyes. Clare giggled softly and left them be.

"Come on sweetheart..." Luke called from the front door. Clare smiled one last time at her two adopted boys and quickly yet carefully walked over to the front door. Luke smiled and offered his hand to his unsteady wife. Clare smiled and placed her hand in his. Luke kissed her cheek as he laced their fingers together and led her out the door. She smiled softly and followed after him. Luke kept his walk slow so she wouldn't trip. Clare smiled and put herself directly at his side. Luke shifted his hand from hers to her waist. Clare put her hand on her stomach lightly rubbing it gently.

"Are they still moving?" Luke asked.

"Once and a while..." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and placed his hand against her side before pulling her closer and kissing her temple. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his neck. Luke let her go up the steps of the Inn first. Clare smiled to him before going to open the door. As the door opened Sophie attached herself to Clare's leg, "Auntie!"

"Hello, Sophie...I've got something to tell you but let's go inside first." Clare said rubbing her arms lightly, the walk up made her a little chilled. Sophie nodded and darted inside. Clare followed though slower and walked over to the couch. Sophie came over and handed her a blanket.

"Thanks' Sophie...Now come here, and I'll tell you." Clare said patting the spot beside as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Sophie pulled herself onto the couch. Clare smiled and whispered in the tiny girls ear what happened this morning; 'they kicked'. Sophie was all smiles as she hugged her Aunt. Clare smiled then hugged her back before releasing her, "So how have things been?" Before she could answer, someone hugged her from behind. Clare smiled and shook her head.

"How are you Auntie Clare?"Anni asked.

"Fine, how are you?" Clare replied, looking over her shoulder.

"Good, have they moved yet?" Anni asked as she removed her arms.

"This morning...and now..." Clare said putting her hands on her stomach. Anni smiled and patted her shoulder, "You'll get used to it."

"I suppose I will." Clare hummed softly. Anni hugged her again then fixed the blanket around her, "Do you want me to grab you a few warm shirts?"

"Please." Clare replied. Anni smiled and disappeared up stairs. Clare smiled softly and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Luke sat down next to her as Tetra silently came into the room. Clare's ear twitched lightly and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. The young woman shied back with Ely in her arms.

"Tetra come over here..." Clare said softly motioning her over. After a moment of hesitation Tetra came over. Clare smiled and moved Sophie to Luke's lap and patted the spot next to her. Again she hesitated but came and sat down still very timid.

"How have you been?" Clare asked rubbing her stomach lightly, they were kicking again.

"O-okay..." Tetra said quietly.

"Okay." Clare said with a smile. Anni came down with a small bag, "Tetra, you should be in bed..." The younger woman said gently. Clare looked at Anni then Tetra before she smiled softly, "If you're still sick, you should be in bed." Tetra nodded and stood up before slipping quietly from the room as Anni shook her head.

"So...who's ready for Halloween tomorrow?" Clare asked as she took the bag.

"Everyone except for Tetra..." Anni replied.

"Yeah..." Clare hummed softly. Anni sighed and sat down heavily as Sophie went and climbed into her mom's lap.

"How is she really?" Clare asked.

"Timid and weak." Anni replied as she ran her fingers though Sophie's hair. Clare shook her head gently and rubbed her stomach again.

"I don't know what happened to her, but I miss the old Tetra." Anni said as Sophie cuddled into her mother.

"She just needs time...that's all she needs." Clare said softly, smiling sadly up at the ceiling. Anni sighed and then placed the bag on the couch, "Still feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Clare said smiling. Anni smiled as Sophie yawned and snuggled closer to her mother.

"Looks like someone should go down for her nap." Clare said smiling softly.

"Come on sweetie, nap time." Anni said as she cradled Sophie and stood up. Clare smiled and rubbed her eyes slightly before yawning.

"Looks like Sophie isn't the only one needing a nap..." Anni said.

"Yeah..." Clare said smiling slightly. Anni smiled one last time and then disappeared upstairs.

"I think it's time to go to home..." Clare said covering a yawn with the back of her hand. Luke nodded and wrapped the blanket tightly around her before picking her up. Clare smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke snagged the bag as he turned to head home. Clare put her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Little one still moving?" Luke asked as he shut the door behind him.

"No...just want to put my hands here." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled softly. Luke kept his pace slow as he carried her home. Clare had fallen asleep when they got three quarters of the way home. Luke quietly took her inside and then took her upstairs to bed. Clare shifted slightly and carefully. Luke smiled as he gently placed her in bed. Clare rolled onto her side automatically and slept on. Luke covered her with their blankets and the one they'd borrowed from Anni before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. Clare smiled softly and snuggled into the pillows and blankets. Lucas fazed through the door and hopped onto the bed to cuddle up against her round stomach. Clare shifted slightly before stilling. Luke checked on her a half hour later. She was sleeping soundly and stilled. Luke smiled and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Clare shifted slightly and to scratch her ear. Luke smiled again and placed his hand to her stomach even though he knew he'd have to wait another month to feel his first child move. He got lucky though and there was a kick just hard enough to touch his hand but not hurt Clare. Luke smile softly and kissed her forehead before removing his hand and slipping away. Clare nuzzled her pillow gently. Lucas shifted closer to Clare. She smiled softly and slipped one arm under the pillow. Luke came to check on her another half hour later, again sawdust in his hair and clinging to his shirt. Clare sneezed lightly and ducked into her blankets. Luke chuckled quietly and left her to sleep. Clare yawned slightly before snuggling her pillow. Lucas yawned and curled around his mother's stomach. Clare smiled softly. Bane nosed the door open and padded into the room. Clare's ear twitched lightly. Bane carefully climbed onto the bed and laid behind her. Clare smiled softly and continued to sleep soundly. Luke slipped quietly into their room three hours later and went straight into the bathroom. Clare continued to nap. Luke came back into the room with clean clothes and damp hair. He climbed into bed after moving Bane. Clare shifted slightly. Luke looped his arms around her and placed his hands between her and Lucas. Clare smiled and nuzzled her pillow. Luke kissed her jaw before settling down for a nap. Clare smiled softly and continued to sleep soundly. Luke was soon asleep with her contently in his arms. Clare shifted slightly. A peaceful quiet settled over their growing family. After a few hours, Clare shifted slightly and woke up. Luke was still asleep and the smell of fresh paint seemed to cling to him even now. Clare tapped his arms lightly, "Luke....wake up..." Luke groaned and nuzzled her neck.

"Luke...you smell like paint and I'm hungry..." Clare said tapping his arm again. Luke inhaled and opened his eyes slowly. Clare continued to tap his arm.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Luke muttered.

"Thank you dear." Clare said with a smile. Luke nodded and sat up, "First I want to show you something."

"Okay..." Clare said and after removing Lucas made her way over to the edge of the bed. Luke offered her both hands to help her get up. Clare smiled and put her hands in his. Luke slowly pulled her to her feet. Clare smiled to him when she was up on her own two feet.

"Close your eyes." Luke said quietly. Clare nodded and closed her eyes. Luke led her slowly out of their room down the hall. Clare followed carefully making sure she was stepping solidly on the ground. Luke pushed the door of the nursery open and led her in. Clare walked in carefully. Luke stopped and moved so he was standing behind her, "Okay open them." Clare opened her eyes. Luke had finally finished the nursery, curtains were hung, the cradle along with the rest of the furniture was finished and in place. Clare gasped and smiled as she looked around.

"You like it?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Clare said and smiled.

"Good, that means I did good." Luke replied as he placed his hands on her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. Clare smiled and turned to kiss his lips, "Yup, you did good." Luke smiled and returned the kiss before breaking it, "I felt it move earlier."

"Wow..." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and offered her his hand again, "Now let's get both of you some lunch." Clare nodded and put her hand in his. Luke closed his hand around hers and led her out into the hall. Clare smiled and followed him.

"Anything you want me to add?" Luke asked as he helped her down the stairs.

"Maybe a rocking chair..." Clare said, "Oh and this..." Clare said pulling Poppins from one of her pockets.

"Alright I can do that, now go sit down, I'll be right back." Luke said when they were on the ground floor.

"Alright." Clare said handing him the stuffy then went to sit on the couch. Luke went back upstairs then came back down a few minutes later and disappeared into the kitchen. Clare smiled and relaxed against the couch. Lucas hopped onto the couch next to her. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears then smoothed out his tails.

"Did you sleep alright Mom?" Lucas asked.

"Slept fine dear, how about you?" Clare replied.

"Minus the frequent shifted from them, fine." Lucas replied.

"Them?" Clare asked confused.

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl..." Lucas replied.

"Right." Clare said smiling softly.

"You still think it could be twins?" Lucas asked.

"Considering the option isn't just bad." Clare muttered. Lucas nuzzled her stomach in a calming manner. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears lightly. Lucas settled and lay contently in her lap. Clare smiled again. Luke taped her on the shoulder. Clare looked up over at him. Luke smiled and handed her a sandwich. Clare smiled to him and took the sandwich. Luke sat next to her and picked up Lucas. Clare smiled and ate her sandwich. Luke kept their adopted son amused. Clare finished her sandwich quickly and smiled lightly. Luke traded her their son for the plate. Clare smiled and held Lucas before rubbing his ears. The young dog curled up contently in her arms as his tails brushed against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and held him gently. Luke came back and sat next to her. She smiled to him and leaned against the back of the couch.

"What do you want to do sweetheart?" Luke asked as he placed one arm around her.

"I guess we can work on our costumes for tomorrow." Clare mused. Luke nodded, "How about a bath later?"

"Sure." Clare said smiling to him. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek back, "You need to shave..." Luke chuckled, "I will later, now what are you planning on dressing as sweetheart?"

"I was thinking a oriental dragon, kinda like Volvagia but with wings." Clare said. Luke smiled, "What happened to him anyways, I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I think he went back to sleep. He might be in the nightstand drawer." Clare replied.

"I'll go see, I think he's the only one that doesn't know." Luke said as he went upstairs.

"The goddesses don't either." Clare called to him.

"Don't call them, Din makes me uneasy..." Luke replied.

"Why? You've got her Triforce." Clare asked.

"I don't know, she just does..." Luke replied as he came back down with a groggy dragon.

"Sorry to wake you up Volvagia." Clare said taking the dragon, "But, you don't know this, I'm pregnant." It took a minute for the dragon to realize what she had said before her nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled, "Thank you Volvagia." The tiny dragon stretched then settled around her neck. Clare smiled and stood slowly. Luke offered his hand in case she needed it. Clare placed her hand in his, "I gotta find my other costume then I'll work from there."

"You want a hand up to the bedroom?" Luke asked.

"Sure...What are you going as Luke?" Clare asked.

"A vampire I guess..." Luke replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Guess we should keep you out of Anni's reach." Clare said giggling slightly. Luke chuckled and let her go first up the stairs. Clare went up the stairs slowly. Luke followed behind her so if she tripped or lost her balance he could catch her. Clare got to the top of the stairs and was slightly out of breath, "Wow...I could have sworn those were that high... A month ago..." Luke gently rubbed her back and leaned her against him, "It's only going to get harder sweetheart."

"I know...Hopefully I can stay on one floor for a long time..." She muttered softly. Luke smiled and walked her into their bedroom. Clare smiled softly and sat on the bed, "Now where did that old costume go?" She asked herself. Luke knocked on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Clare smiled, "Can you dig it out for me so I can change it?" Clare asked sweetly. Luke smiled and dug out her costume.

"Thanks dear...then can you find my sewing kit?" Clare asked as she held her arms out for the old costume. Luke nodded and as he handed her the costume pulled her sewing kit from the nightstand.

"Thank you." Clare said smiling. Luke smiled and laid down on his side of the bed. Clare started on the ears, turning them into small horns. Volvagia slid down to lie across the top of her stomach. Clare laughed lightly and continued to sew. A few minutes later Luke's soft even breathing reached her ears. Clare smiled again and put her fake horns down to glance at Luke before picking up her old three tails. He'd fallen asleep with one arm across his stomach and the other lying next to him, his head tilted towards her and a content expression on his face. Clare smiled and made the three tails one long red one. Volvagia swished his tail against her side. Clare smiled and giggled softly as she started to craft some tiny wings out of red fabric. Luke rolled onto his side so his arm fell in her lap. Clare smiled and finished her fake wings before setting all the parts on the floor. Luke nuzzled the side of her rounded stomach. Clare smiled softly and shook her head, deciding to remain up right, so she put her sewing kit away. Luke shifted so his ear was over her naval. Clare smiled lightly and put her sewing kit in nightstand drawer. Luke settled contently as Volvagia watched him.

"What you don't like him?" Clare asked rubbing the dragon's head lightly. Volvagia looked up at her and coiled his tail around her arm. Clare smiled and kept rubbing his little head. Luke remained quiet, their unborn child on the other hand. Clare put one hand on her stomach and rubbed it lightly. Luke shifted again.

"They just won't settle down..." Clare muttered as she put her other hand on her stomach. Her voice woke Luke up and he rolled onto his back, "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"The baby won't settle down." Clare replied rubbing her stomach gently. Luke placed a light kiss to her stomach along with his hand, "Are you giving your mom trouble?" He cooed. Clare sighed softly they settled after a final kick.

"Still acting up?" Luke asked.

"No...they settled." Clare said taking her right hand off her stomach. Luke nodded and removed his hand but kept his head in her disappearing lap. Clare smiled and stretched her arms. Luke settled contently in her lap. Clare smiled again before leaning against the head board.

"Feeling alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, fine." Clare said smiling softly.

"Good, how about that bath?" Luke inquired.

"Sure, but you'd have to get up off me." Clare said smiling softly. Luke placed a kiss to her stomach, right over her naval before sitting up. Clare smiled and moved Volvagia before scooting to the edge of the bed. Luke got up and offer her a hand up. Clare smiled and put her hand in his. Luke slowly pulled her to her feet. Clare smiled and brushed her dress off before smiling to him.

"I'll run the water..." Luke said as he kissed her forehead then disappeared into the bathroom. Clare smiled and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, his night pants and clean clothes for herself. Luke could be heard humming his lullaby for Anni. Clare smiled lightly and waited.

"Sweetheart, water's ready..." Luke called.

"Coming." Clare said and walked into the bathroom. Luke pulled her into a fierce kiss as she came in. Clare blinked then kissed him back with the same passion. Luke wrapped his arms around her. Clare dropped the clothes and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. Luke nipped her lip lightly as he rested his palms against her sides. Clare smiled and opened her mouth. Luke quickly deepened the kiss as he slowly pulled her dress up. Clare let him and smiled into the kiss. Luke broke the kiss so he could pull her dress off. Clare smiled and raised her arms up. Luke snagged the hem of her shirt and pulled them both off. Clare smiled and put her hands on his chest and started to loosen his shirt. Luke rubbed her stomach as he nipped at her neck. Clare blushed and moaned lightly. Luke smiled and continued to tease her as they hadn't had any time like this in a long time. Clare smiled and slipped the shirt off after separating him from her neck. Luke was quick to attack the other side of her neck once his shirt was gone. Clare moaned softly as her hands trailed to his belt. Luke smirked and found her weak spot. Clare moaned loudly as she unbuckled his belt then slid her hands to his waist band and pulled his pants off. Luke rumbled quietly as he continued his teasing. Clare moaned lightly and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Luke sucked lightly at her weak spot as he unclipped her bra. Clare moaned and put her hands on the waist band of his boxers. Luke slid off her bra before trailing his hands gently down her sides. Clare slipped her thumbs into his boxer waist band and slid them off his hips. Luke released her neck and kissed her jaw as he hooked his fingers in the top of her underwear. Clare giggled softly before sliding his boxers off completely. Luke nipped just behind her ear as her underwear joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Clare smiled softly and ran her hands up his chest. Luke rumbled quietly as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"We should...get in the water..." Clare moaned softly. Luke nodded and stopped teasing her long enough for them to get into the warm water. Clare stepped carefully into the water. Luke slipped in behind her and sat down first. Clare sat down slowly. Luke placed his arms around her and his hands on her stomach as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Clare smiled and grabbed the soap. Luke traced a circle around her naval. Clare smiled and turned around carefully to being to wash him. Luke littered her neck and shoulders with feather light kisses. Clare smiled and washed him quickly before rinsing his chest. Luke smiled against her skin, "I love you Clare."

"I love you Luke." Clare purred in return before started to wash herself. Luke smiled and again rubbed her stomach. Clare washed her stomach quickly.

"Little one still quiet?" Luke asked as he rested his hands below her naval.

"Yup." Clare whispered softly and finished washing herself then rinsed the soap off herself. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled softly and put the soap back in its place before leaning against him. Luke rubbed circles against her skin. Clare smiled and put her hands on top of his. Luke linked their fingers together as he began nipping at her weak point again. Clare moaned softly and closed her eyes. Luke smiled and nipped a little harder. She moaned again louder. Luke knew there were new boundaries that had to be obeyed and as such he let up a little. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his arm, "Water's cold..."

"Alright, out we get..." Luke replied. Clare nodded and stood up slowly. He slipped out after her wrapped a towel around himself then offered her a hand. Clare smiled softly and put her tiny hand in his much larger one. Luke closed his hand around hers then kept her steady as she stepped out of the tub. Clare smiled and stepped out of the tub and went to grab a couple of towels. Luke kept an eye on her as he dried his hair. Clare wrapped a towel around her chest carefully then one around her hips carefully. Luke wrapped his arms around her gently, "Starting to get a little sore sweetheart?"

"Back's hurting slightly." Clare whispered softly.

"Alright, let's get dressed then I'll work out some of the tension." Luke offered.

"Alright." Clare said smiling softly before moving his arms and went to get her clothes still on the floor. Luke smiled and went back to drying his hair. Clare dressed quickly and then dried her hair.

"Go get comfortable, I'll be there in a few minutes..." Luke said.

"Okay." Clare said and went into their room slowly and crawled onto the bed. The last of the warm summer breezes blew in the open window. Clare smiled and let it blow her hair around slowly. Five minutes later Luke shut the windows before sitting down at her hip. Clare looked over at him, sitting up still. Luke shifted up so he was leaning against the headboard before motioning for to sit in front of him. Clare moved over and sat in front of him, stretching her legs out.

"Where does it hurt the most sweetheart?" Luke asked after she settled herself.

"Lower back." Clare told him. Luke nodded and shifted her night shirt up so he could get at her bare back. Clare waited patiently. His hands were still warm from their bath as he began to loosen the muscles in her back. Clare sighed contently and softly. Luke was gentle but firm as he relaxed her back, this would most likely become a routine as Clare got further into her pregnancy. Clare sighed softly again and smiled softly. Luke placed a kiss to her neck as he worked. His warm gentle hands eventually put Clare to sleep. Luke smiled and pulled her shirt back into place before shifting and lying down with her back against his chest and covering them with the blankets. Clare shifted slightly and rested her hands on top of her stomach lightly. Luke placed one last kiss to her temple before falling asleep.


	6. Friday

Friday

Clare stretched and grabbed one of the spare pillows before hugging it gently; still sleeping. Luke, who had been awake for an hour with a chill, ran his fingers across her cheek. Clare shifted slightly and cracked her eyes open before closing them.

"Are you alright Angel, do I need to run and make a cup of tea?" Luke asked.

"No...Sun's in my eyes..." Clare whined tossing an arm over her eyes. Luke chuckled and coaxed her to roll his way. Clare slowly rolled onto her other side. Luke shifted a little so his body blocked the sunlight. Clare smiled softly and kissed his nose as a thank you. Luke smiled and tucked her bangs behind her ear, a light chill to his fingers.

"You're cold again...." Clare whispered taking his hand in her warmer one.

"It's fall, I can't do anything about it..." Luke confessed as he relaxed into her warmth.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight then?" Clare asked rubbing his hands lightly.

"I'll be fine sweetheart, besides I need to be with you in case something happens." Luke replied.

"Okay...Just be sure, if you're still cold to bundle up." Clare said.

"I promise." Luke replied and shifted a little closer. Clare nodded and nuzzled his cheek gently. The chill had yet to reach the rest of his body so his hands were the only part of him that was cold. Clare put her hands on his and rubbed then carefully. Luke settled close to her with his head tucked under her chin. Clare put his hands on her warm belly and wrapped her arms around him. Luke shifted a little then stilled, her heartbeat beginning to put him back to sleep. Clare smiled and closed her eyes again. It wasn't long before Luke was fighting to stay awake, just like Anni, he wouldn't surrender until someone told him to do so.

"Go back to sleep Luke..." Clare whispered rubbing his back lightly.

"...but Clare..." Luke whispered.

"Cherish the quiet time that we have now...Cause when the little one is born, either one of us will be up, maybe even both of us." Clare whispered. Luke sighed and soon slipped from the waking world. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his back again. Luke settled as their little one shifted. Clare smiled and rubbed the side of her stomach since she couldn't get at the rounded part. Luke shifted his hands across her stomach to lie on her lower back. Clare smiled softly and kept rubbing her stomach. Their baby settled and so did Luke. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. A peaceful quiet settled over the room and she could hear an extra heartbeat. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her stomach again. Luke shifted so his nose was against the hollow of her neck. Clare smiled and nuzzled the top of his head gently. Again her husband settled, hopefully long enough for her to get back to sleep. Clare closed her eyes, nose buried in messy dark hair. It wasn't long before she too was back to sleep. And a nice peaceful sleep it was. It was a few hours later when the baby started acting up again did Clare wake up. She groaned quietly and rubbed her stomach lightly. Luke continued to sleep. Clare moved her other arm and rubbed the side of her stomach. That shift was enough to wake Luke. The baby wouldn't stop moving around as Clare rubbed her stomach.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Luke asked seeing the pained look on her face.

"Won't stop moving..." Clare whispered rubbing her stomach.

"You're becoming quiet the little trouble maker..." Luke muttered as he placed his hand over her naval. The baby settled for a moment before squirming slightly. Luke yawned and rested his cheek against her stomach. The infant settled finally. Luke yawned again as his eyes slid shut once more. Clare smiled softly and laid back against the bed.

"They still moving?" Luke asked reminding Clare the infant's movements still weren't strong enough for Luke to feel.

"No...they settled..." Clare whispered softly. Luke smiled and nuzzled her stomach gently. Clare smiled and gave her eyes a good rub. Luke yawned, not quite ready to get up. Clare smiled and patted his shoulder, "Go back to sleep dear."

"But what about you...?" Luke yawned.

"I'll be fine until you're ready to wake up." Clare said smiling softly. Luke stubborn as always didn't fall asleep for at least another ten minutes. Clare smiled softly and stretched her arms gently. Luke finally fell back asleep as again their baby shifted. Clare sighed and put her hands back on her stomach. They settled almost immediately. Clare smiled softly and continued to rub her stomach. Luke muttered something in his sleep and shifted his hands against her back. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Lucas hopped onto the bed with an apple. Clare cracked her eyes open before smiling to him.

"Hey mom, did I wake you up?" Lucas asked as he settled next to her.

"No, I was already awake." Clare replied.

"Okay..." Lucas whispered and started eating his apple. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her stomach.

"They shifting again mom?" Lucas asked.

"Kinda...almost feels like the baby's trying to find a comfortable spot..." Clare whispered.

"That could be, as long as they're not hurting you..." Lucas replied.

"Yeah..."Clare hummed softly. Lucas finished his apple and packed the core downstairs before coming back up to lie next to her. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears lightly. Lucas shifted and purred happily. Clare smiled softly and continued to rub his ears with one hand and her stomach with the other. Luke shifted slightly which for some reason caused the baby to as well. Clare grumbled under her breath and rubbed her stomach. Luke settled again and after a few minutes, the infant did too. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes. Twenty minutes later Luke grumbled and rolled out of bed before heading into the bathroom. Clare smiled and opened her eyes before sitting up slowly. Luke came back a few minutes later, flopped down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her before lying his cheek against her stomach.

"Ready to get up yet?" Clare asked smiling lightly. Luke muttered something incoherent against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and shook her head softly.

"I think that was a no mom..." Lucas said.

"I kinda got that feeling...I'm starting to get hungry though." Clare said softly.

"If you tell him, he'll probably get up..." Lucas offered.

"I know that..." Clare said and tapped Luke's shoulder, "Luke honey...Can you make me some breakfast please?" Luke groaned and looked up at her with unfocused eyes, "Hmm...?"

"I'm a bit hungry, can you make me some breakfast?" Clare asked again. Luke sat up and kissed her temple, "What would you like?"

"Some bacon and eggs and toast would be good." Clare replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes..." Luke said quietly and got out of bed before disappearing out the door. Clare smiled softly. Lucas placed his front paws on her stomach and nuzzled the underside of her jaw. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled the top of his head. Lucas laid back down and curled against her side. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears lightly. Lucas sighed contently and leaned into her hand. Clare smiled and kept rubbing his ears.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl mom?" Lucas asked out of the blue.

"Hard to tell..." Clare muttered softly. Lucas nodded, "But if you had to guess?"

"I'd say girl..." Clare said rubbing her stomach gently.

"...It would be nice to have another girl in the family..." Lucas mused and shifted his tails.

"Yeah, I won't be totally surrounded by males." Clare said giggling lightly. Lucas shook his head and settled at her hip. Clare smiled and smoothed the fur on his tails. Luke came back into the room with her breakfast even though it was nearly noon.

"Thanks dear." Clare said to him, smiling.

"Any time sweetheart." Luke replied as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the plate.

"Are you still chilled?" Clare asked as she took the plate.

"Just a little..." Luke replied as he too settled next to her. Clare smiled softly and grabbed his hand, "Here...Keep the little one company." She said placing his hand on her stomach. Luke chuckled and gently rubbed circles against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and started to eat her breakfast.

"At this rate sweetheart, they're not going to be so little..." Luke mused as he stilled his hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Clare asked as she stopped eating.

"Don't get upset with me Angel, what I mean is you're a little bigger than expected for four and half months..." Luke clarified.

"So?" Clare asked as she continued to eat.

"Nothing, just pointing it out..." Luke replied then kissed her temple. Clare smiled and swallowed her food before nuzzling his cheek. Luke shifted his hands across her stomach and back. Clare smiled and finished her breakfast. Luke nuzzled her neck gently as he stilled his hand in the middle of her stomach. Clare laid her plate on the nightstand before putting both hands on her stomach. Luke sighed contently. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke shifted so he was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Clare smiled softly and leaned against him. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled back and put her hands on his.

"Four and half more months..." Luke whispered as he linked their fingers together. Clare smiled warmly and nodded, "Yup." Luke placed another kiss to her neck as he shifted his hold. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes, "I think I might take a few minutes to catch some z's."

"Go to sleep sweetheart, you need all the energy you can get..." Luke whispered as he grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Okay...wake me later..." Clare whispered then grabbed the blanket before falling sleep. Luke smiled and rested his cheek against the top of her head. Clare slept peacefully and silently. Luke sighed and gently tapped Lucas's head. The Keaton looked up at him curiously, "Yeah dad?"

"Can you grab me the journal that's on the desk please?" Luke asked quietly.

"Which desk? In the library or study?" Lucas asked as he stood up, stretching slightly.

"The study." Luke replied.

"Okay." Lucas replied and jumped off the bed and went out the door. Luke smiled and ran one hand across Clare's rounded stomach. Clare shifted in his arms slightly. Luke stilled his hand not wanting to wake her up. Clare shifted into a slightly more comfortable position before relaxing again. Luke smiled and toyed with her wedding band. Clare slept peacefully and silently. Luke had to shift his leg as it was falling asleep. Clare sighed softly. Luke smiled and waited for Lucas to come back. The Keaton came back, packing the journal in his jaws carefully.

"Thanks Lucas..." Luke whispered so as not to wake Clare. Lucas nodded and jumped up on the bed before dropping the journal then curled up next to them. Luke stroked the young dog's fur then picked up the journal. Lucas purred softly then rested his head on his eight tails. Luke smiled and opened the journal. Clare shifted slightly, then rubbed her stomach absently. Luke placed one hand back to her stomach as he read over her shoulder. Clare sighed softly then stilled again. Luke smiled one more time before immersing himself in his sister's travels. It wasn't until close to supper time did Clare shift again. Luke had only a few pages left and intended to let her sleep longer. Clare groaned quietly and rubbed her stomach lightly. Luke kissed her temple and soothed a few circles to the underside of her stomach. Clare settled silently. Luke smiled and turned to the last two pages of his sister's journal. Clare slept for a little while longer. Luke placed the finished book at his right hip and shifted Clare closer. Clare groaned quietly and turned her head slightly.

"Shh..." Luke cooed as he again kissed her temple. Clare shifted uncomfortably before relaxing. Luke hit a few pressure points in case her back was starting to tighten up again. Clare sighed softly and stretched her legs and arms, she was about to wake up.

"Sleep well sweetheart?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered, smiling softly.

"How are you feeling, you looked a little uncomfortable?" Luke asked.

"I think my legs fell asleep..." Clare said rubbing her thighs lightly. Luke chuckled quietly and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled softly and looked out the window.

"We should probably get dressed and head up to the Inn..." Luke mused as he rubbed the underside of her stomach.

"Yeah...You get your costume on, and I'll get mine on." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and tried to free his hand, "May I have my hand back sweetheart?"

"Eh?" Clare asked slightly confused. Luke lifted his hand which she had a tight hold of.

"Oh!" Clare exclaimed and let his hand go. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled softly and scooted out of his lap and over to the edge of the bed. Luke moved Lucas and stood up. Clare sat on the edge and bent down to grab her costume parts. Luke disappeared into the bathroom. Clare stood and went over to her dresses. Lucas stretched then curled back.

"Are you going to stay here or come with us?" Clare asked as she pulled out a blood crimson red dress.

"I'll come, I heard Anni say something about the kids going as Keaton skits." Lucas replied. Clare smiled and giggled, "I'm sure Bane and Volvagia would love to come too." Clare said taking the dress behind the dressing screen nearby. Lucas yawned and rolled on his back. Clare changed and smoothed out the dress as she went to grab her accessories and pin them to the back of the dress. Luke slipped from the bathroom, apparently having changed his mind about his costume, as he was now a very believable dark angel. Clare had put her horns on and was now trying to figure out how to pin her wings and tail.

"Do you need help sweetheart?" Luke asked as he settled his wings against his back.

"Please, I'm not as flexible as I used to be..." Clare grumbled lightly. Luke slipped behind her and pinned everything in place before hugging her from the side. Clare smiled and shifted her weight so she could lean into him.

"You'll get you flexibility back in a few months..." Luke assured.

"I know I will...We should get go-I thought you were going to be a vampire?" Clare asked looking at him finally.

"Changed my mind, I'm less dangerous this way if Anni gets a hold of me..." Luke replied.

"Good point...and I have a feeling she's going to get everybody..." Clare muttered, "Anyways, we should go up to the Inn." Luke nodded and offered a hand. Clare put her hand in his. Luke smiled and led her out of the house, boys hot at their heels, "You let me know if you start to feeling tired or anything alright?"

"Count on it." Clare said smiling.

"That's my girl..." Luke whispered and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. Luke smiled and placed his arm around her waist. Clare smiled. The lights of the Inn were on as a cold breeze whipped across the lawn.

"It's kinda chilly out tonight..." Clare whispered and walked just a little closer to Luke.

"I'll get you a cloak when we get to the Inn..." Luke replied as he folded one of his wings around her.

"Might as well take the wings off then...and how did you get yours to ... appear?" Clare asked feeling the feathers though her dress.

"Not quite sure, I just...concentrated on them." Luke replied, "And I can re-pin your wings to the cloak."

"Okay..." Clare said and leaned towards him slightly. Luke smiled and shooed her up the stairs ahead of him. Clare shook her head slightly and climbed the stairs. Luke refolded his wings and followed her. Clare opened the door and looked around before stepping inside. A pair of green eyes were watching her from behind the edge of the couch. Clare rubbed her arms as she stepped to the side to let Luke in.

"I'll be right back..." Luke said and disappeared upstairs. Clare nodded and went to sit in a chair. There was a hesitant click of nails on the hardwood. Clare looked around carefully, letting her ears twitch. There was a light tug on her dress. Clare looked down then smiled. Sophie shifted from foot to foot with her tiny paws behind her back, her ears twitching ever so often.

"Well don't you look cute." Clare said bending and picking the small Keaton girl off the floor. Sophie squeaked quietly and clung to Clare. Clare smiled and set Sophie down on her knees, "I was a Keaton for Halloween once." Sophie looked up at Clare and kept her paws in her lap, "I keep getting caught in stuff."

"I did to...Got my claw stuck in chain mail once." Clare said smiling slightly then giggled, Volvagia had hidden himself behind Clare's neck and was swishing his tails against her shoulder. Sophie's sharp eyes caught him and she smiled. Clare smiled softly and moved her hair, exposing the silver dragon. Sophie giggled and then looked over to where her brother and sister were watching her from their basinet.

"Do you want to go over there?" Clare asked her softly motioning over to the twins. Sophie shook her head as Luna pushed Liam. Clare shook her head, "Sun and moon...always fighting for the skies..."

"Oh are you two at it again?" Anni asked as she entered the room with Link in tow. Clare giggled lightly at the Keaton family. Anni passed Liam and Link as she picked up Luna, "You're such a little trouble maker." Clare giggled softly again.

"How are you doing Auntie Clare?" Anni asked as she shifted Luna and picked up Sophie.

"Good." Clare replied smiling. Anni nodded, "Could you do me a favour and see if you can coax Tetra from her room?"

"I'll see what I can do." Clare replied standing up.

"Thank you, she has Ely with her." Anni said as she set Sophie back down upon the child's request. Clare climbed the stairs and let her ears twitch, listening for Tetra's room. She was down the hall on the other side of their old room as Clare could hear her pacing. Clare walked up to the door and tapped gently, "Tetra, can I come in?"

"Go away..." Tetra said quietly, there was no force behind her words.

"No." Clare said determined and cracked the door open slightly. Tetra stopped her pacing and backed up into the corner of the bed.

"Tetra, I'm not going to hurt you." Clare reassured as she came in, holding her hands up.

"That's what they said too..." Tetra whispered and curled herself around Ely.

"Who said that?" Clare whispered walking to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Those men...from the island..." Tetra replied.

"Which Island?" Clare asked in a quiet whisper.

"I don't know the name, I thought it was deserted but..." She stopped and shuddered.

"Shh...it's okay now, your here...nothing's going to hurt you." Clare whispered quickly gathering her and Ely into her arms. She was cold to the touch, even through the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. Clare started humming Zelda's Lullaby slowly and carefully. Tetra calmed and relaxed after a few minutes. Clare smiled softly and pulled her up so she was sitting, "Feeling better?" Tetra nodded but kept Ely close.

"Good...now come on out, I promise nothing will hurt you." Clare said standing slowly. Tetra nodded and followed Clare, the white wings on her back now visible. Clare smiled softly and walked out of the room and over to the stairs. Tetra's quiet uneasy steps could be heard following her.

"Can you help me down these stairs...I'm still not used to the extra weight...or the shifting?" Clare asked smiling softly. Tetra actually smiled and caught up to help Clare down the stairs. Clare smiled to her and held her hand out. She took Clare's hand and helped her keep her balance, "It'll...take some...getting used to..." Tetra said quietly.

"I know...They just like to shift in the weirdest moments..." Clare said as she put her other hand on the railing and slowly went down the stairs.

"Like when...Linebeck isn't...in contact with you..." Tetra said.

"Yeah...or when he's too far away or gone for too long." Clare replied softly. Tetra smiled and squeezed her hand gently, "Have you...told him?"

"If I did he'd be a permanent fixture on my hip...." Clare said. Tetra nodded, "Do you think...Sheik would want another child?"

"I know he wants another child, question is do you?" Clare asked looking at her.

"Kind of don't have a choice anymore..." Tetra whispered as a blush stained her cheeks. Clare smiled softly, "Then I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Tetra's blush darkened as her foot hit the landing. Clare smiled, "Thanks for helping me down the stairs Tetra."

"No problem, just...don't tell Sheik yet..." Tetra replied.

"That's your secret to tell, I won't tell a soul." Clare said putting her hand on her heart then groaned quietly before rubbing her stomach, "They just won't settle down..." She grumbled.

"Go find your husband..." Tetra said shooing her off.

"Okay..." Clare said and looked around to find Luke. Luke was keeping Sophie amused on the floor by the fire place and a ruby cloak in his lap. Clare crouched down beside him carefully, still rubbing her stomach.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Luke asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Baby won't stop moving." Clare replied rubbing her stomach gently. Luke placed his hand to the underside of her stomach and placed a kiss to her temple. Clare smiled and sighed softly when the baby stopped moving and settled.

"Better?" Luke asked as he gently rubbed the underside of her stomach.

"Much..." Clare whispered softly. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled back before standing up, "Shouldn't be crouch...I probably won't get back up." Luke smiled and stood up. He unpinned her wings and wrapped the cloak around her. Clare smiled softly and wrapped the cloak over her shoulders to pin it shut. Luke pinned her wings back on then turned her around and pulled her into his arms. Clare smiled and hugged him gently by wrapping her arms around his chest. Luke rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and stood on her toes to kiss his lips gently. Luke smiled and returned the kiss. Clare smiled and slowly and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke broke the kiss and nuzzled her jaw, "Aren't you affectionate tonight..." Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek, "I know..." Luke chuckled, "Alright everyone, time to go..." Anni said as she took Sophie's hand. Clare smiled softly and turned around gently. Sophie tugged on Anni's hand and pointed to Clare. Anni shook her head and headed out the door with her 'litter'.

"Probably wondering why my tail isn't twitching like hers..." Clare whispered softly.

"I don't think Anni would use any spells on you, she'd be afraid of hurting the baby." Luke replied as he took her by the waist and led her outside.

"Did you she get you?" Clare asked, nodding to his reasoning.

"She said my wings were real, so she'd leave me be..." Luke replied.

"Good...I don't need a real dark angel when I've got you..." Clare said softly while leaning against him slightly. Luke smiled and kept her close as they stepped into the cool night air. Clare wrapped the cloak around her carefully. Luke rubbed her side gently as they followed the rest of their family. Clare smiled as she walked a wee bit closer to him. Luke let her go long enough to get into the gondola then left her in. Clare sighed softly and sat down carefully. Luke sat next to her as Sheik, Tetra and Ely climbed in with them. Tetra sat on Clare's other side as she rubbed her stomach.

"Babe acting up again?" Tetra asked as Ely reached for Clare, the tiny girl dressed as a kitten.

"No, it's a habit now." Clare said, "May I?" She asked gesturing to Ely. Tetra smiled and handed Ely to Clare, who was pretty much her aunt now. Clare smiled and held the infant gently. Ely's tail swished against her stomach.

"Looks like Anni got to you Little Miss." Clare said smiling softly.

"She got everyone except you two..." Sheik muttered as his wing twitched.

"You'll get used to those...I had to." Clare said off handily. Sheik sighed and pushed them away from the dock. Clare smiled softly and passed Ely back to her mother since the infant fell asleep quite quickly after entering Clare's arms. Tetra cradled the tiny girl turned kitten against her chest. Clare smiled and scratched her neck lightly before moving Volvagia. Luke shifted his arm around her and lightly rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled softly and leaned towards him. Sheik kept the gondola steady as they followed Anni. Clare put her hand in the water to see if the water sprites would come. There was that childish giggle that always announced their presence. Clare smiled lightly watching the water. As usual the sprites giggled and follow the waves of the gondola. Clare smiled lightly and kept her hand in the water. Sheik slowed the tiny watercraft as they reached the dock. Clare looked up and pulled her hand out of the water slowly. Sheik help Tetra out as Luke hopped out and offered his hand to Clare. Clare flicked the water off her hand before she put it in his. Luke gently pulled her close enough he could get his arms around her back and carefully lifted her onto the dock. Clare smiled her thanks and kissed his cheek. Luke returned the smile and led her into the crowd making sure to keep her close so no on knocked her the wrong way. This year Clare didn't ask for anything, just looked, though she did see an interesting set of masks, one looked light angelic and the other was dark angelic. Luke's attention was elsewhere, he kept scanning the crowd as he held her close in a protective manner. Clare attention kept being drawn to those two masks, "Can I borrow a couple of rupees?" Luke looked at her and nodded before handing over the money.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a second." Clare replied smiling as she went to the mask vendor. Luke followed her refusing to let her out of his sight. Clare put the money on the counter, "Is it a game or can I just buy them?"

"No game Missy, just cash." The vendor replied.

"Okay, can I get those two please?" Clare asked pointing to the two masks. The vendor nodded and handed her the two masks.

"Thank you." Clare said taking them and turning to Luke. He was scanning the crowd again, his eyes sharper than normal.

"Something wrong?" Clare asked, holding the masks close.

"I just have this feeling we're being watched..." Luke replied as he placed his arm back around her. Clare hummed, "I can't hear anything over this noise." Luke nodded and gently made her move forward. Clare walked carefully forward so she didn't jostled. Luke kept her close as he led her to a small cafe on the edge of the crowd. Clare looked around then rubbed her ears, "Not as loud over here." Luke nodded and pulled out a chair for her. Clare smiled and sat down carefully. Luke sat down next to her and ordered a cup of tea for both of them. Clare let her ears twitch after she rubbed them before smiling to him. Luke relaxed and placed his hand over hers, "You alright still?"

"My ears hurt but I'm fine otherwise." Clare said smiling softly. Luke nodded and shifted close enough to lay one hand to her stomach. Clare smiled and put the two masks on the table so she could have her other hand.

"Little one still staying quiet?" Luke asked.

"Very quiet."Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and placed a light kiss to her lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back but broke it when the tea came. Luke nodded his thanks and paid the young girl. Clare's ear twitched slightly and she started to look around. Luke slipped his hand down to her side and gently pulled her into his lap.

"Just pretend we don't know they're there..." Clare whispered and grabbed her tea cup. Luke growled quietly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Aren't you going to drink your tea?" Clare asked as she sipped her own. Luke smiled something that sounded like a yes. Clare nodded carefully and sipped her tea but scanned the crowd over the rim of her cup. Luke was tense behind her, everything about him was on high alert. Clare looked over her shoulder, "Luke...your wings are fading in and out of view..."

"I'm agitated, I can't concentrate properly..." Luke said quietly.

"Concentrate on me, focus on me..." Clare whispered then sipped her tea carefully. Luke sighed and did as told.

"Whoever it is you don't need to worry about..." Clare whispered and finished her tea. Luke rumbled quietly and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled and looked behind her, his wings were solid again. Luke's one are shifted to cradle her stomach taking some of the pressure off her back. Clare smiled slightly and leaned against him, "Thanks dear..."

"Not a problem..." Luke whispered.

"Should we go wander for another few minutes then head home?" Clare asked lightly.

"Getting tired sweetheart?" Luke asked as he gently stroked her stomach.

"Yes...Let's just go find Anni and Tetra and say we're going to go home." Clare said softly. Luke nodded and slowly removed his arm so the weight was gently reapplied to her back. Clare stood slowly and grabbed her masks. Luke kept his hand on her lower back and led her back into the crowd knowing where Anni and the kids would be. And Tetra was with her.

"We're heading home, Angel's tired and I'm a little on edge..." Luke told Anni. Clare's ear was twitching and she was looking around. Luke's hackles went up and he pulled her back into his arms and side stepped just as Margret went to tackle him.

"So the witch has returned...And this time she dressed her part." Clare said crossing her arms.

"What do you want?!" Luke growled and placed himself in front of Clare and the rest of his family. Clare sighed softly and rubbed her ears. Margret giggled sickly which only caused Luke to get even more protective. Clare shook her head and moved the masks to her other hand.

"So if that the fifth or sixth time you've knocked her up?" Margret sneered. Clare stopped then glared, "Anni, hold these." She said passing the two masks over. Anni sighed and took the masks.

"Cover the children's eyes..." Clare said as she turned around and stepped around Luke. Anni covered the twins eyes while Tetra covered Ely and Sophie's.

"Margret...the last straw is done and gone." Clare said white magic swirling around her changing her red dress into a while one blue strip an inch from the bottom and red strips an inch from the cuff and a large green ribbon around her waist, or it should be but it was up over her stomach.

"Ohh I'm so scared...not." Margret whined. Clare glared and let her white wings appear and circled around her as she held her hand out and her staff appeared, silver crescent with a floating Triforce purple balls and bangles on it with a aqua green ribbon and silver spike on the end, "You should be."

"Well, I'm not..." Margret said boredly as she flipped her hair and winked at Luke.

"Let's see if this witch can fly shall we?" Clare said holding her staff like a baseball bat. Luke backed up and covered Anni and Tetra's eyes. Clare swung her staff and it connected with Margret's chest and she flew far and landed with a thunk. Luke smiled, "Hopefully she gets the message this time..." He muttered as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"Hopefully." Clare said and let her dress revert and staff disappear.

"Come on time to go home..." Luke whispered as he scooped her up. Clare sighed and reached for her masks. Anni smiled softly and handed her the masks.

"Thanks..."Clare whispered and yawned lightly. Luke shifted his hold on her, "Will you be alright if I faze?"

"Go ahead..." Clare whispered as she took her fake horns off. Luke kissed her forehead and fazed them home to their room. Clare sighed and rubbed her ears, "It was really noisy tonight..."

"You feeling alright otherwise?" Luke asked as his wings faded away.

"Extremely tired..." Clare said softly.

"Alright let's get out of our costumes and then go to bed..." Luke replied as he set her on her feet. Clare nodded, "Can you un pin my tail?" Clare asked unpinning the cloak then unpinned the wings off it. Luke nodded and unpinned her tail. Clare smiled and set her costume on the dresser and put the cloak on the changing screen after she went behind it. Luke quickly changed into his night pants and climbed into bed. Clare came back with her green pyjamas on and climbed in next to him. Luke pulled her close and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Someone's going to have to do laundry tomorrow..." Clare whispered softly, slowly falling asleep. Luke smiled and covered them up before falling asleep as well.


	7. Saturday 5th month

Month 5 – Saturday

Clare rolled onto her other side, her stomach against Luke's. Luke nuzzled the top of her head. Clare slept on but the baby didn't, it gave Clare's stomach a kick. Luke groaned and shifted back a little. Clare shifted and woke slowly. Luke continued to snuggle her but a few inches away from her stomach. Clare rubbed the spot where she was kicked gently, still not totally awake. Luke shifted his arm so it fell across her stomach. The babe didn't like that and gave both hand and arm a kick, startling Clare into wakefulness. Luke groaned and opened his eyes. Clare was smiling gleefully and looking down at her stomach.

"What was that?" Luke asked groggily.

"That was the baby..." Clare whispered happily.

"I don't think it likes me..." Luke muttered taking his arm back.

"Or maybe they don't like being in the dark." Clare said smiling still as she put one hand on her stomach lightly. Luke hummed and nuzzled closer to her. Clare smiled and nuzzled him back, still smiling. Luke shifted back to his original position. The infant stayed still as Clare nuzzled and kissed Luke's cheek. Luke sighed contently and kissed the underside of her jaw as he warily placed his hand back to her stomach. The baby shifted and stilled again, Clare smiled lightly. Luke smiled and slipped his hand to the underside of her stomach where her shirt didn't make contact. Clare smiled again as the growing babe shifted again. Luke smiled as it shifted against his hand.

"Shall we get up?" Clare asked smiling.

"Only if you want to..." Luke replied as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"Well, I am feeling a bit hungry..." Clare confessed.

"Alright then up we get..." Luke replied as he sat up. Clare sat up slowly also. Luke placed his hand in the middle of her back and helped her upright. Clare sighed softly, "This next three and a half months are going to be evil..."

"I'll help you as best I can sweetheart." Luke assured as he got off the bed after he placed a kiss to her cheek. Clare nodded and scooted to the edge of the bed. Luke opened the curtains and sighed.

"What?" Clare asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Snow..." Was all Luke said.

"Okay, I'm not going outside." Clare said stretching, she then shivered. Luke nodded and wrapped her robe around her.

"There's a fire place here right?" Clare asked as she quickly closed the front.

"Yes, down in the living room, the study and the library." Luke replied.

"Let's go lit the one in the living room." Clare said standing up.

"Alright, you need a hand down the stairs?" Luke asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"I always need a hand down the stairs." Clare sighed softly. Luke went back to her and hugged her gently. Clare leaned against him slightly.

"Just a few more months sweetheart..." Luke whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Clare nodded lightly. Luke kissed her forehead then took her hand, "Come on, let's get you some place warm." Clare nodded. Luke led her out of their room and downstairs. Clare followed him quietly and shivered every once and a while. Luke led her into the living room, sat her on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her before he lit the fireplace.

"If anyone wants to see me, they have to come down here..." Clare muttered as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"I'm sure they remember you hate snow sweetheart, I know Anni does." Luke replied as he got the fire going.

"I know at least three people would remember, Anni included." Clare said. Luke stood up and sat next to her before wrapping her in his arms for extra warmth. Clare leaned against him, trying to stay warm. Luke smiled a little and pulled her gently into his lap. Clare sighed and leaned completely against him. Luke placed his hand to her stomach while he rubbed her arm with the other. Clare closed her eyes gently and sighed softly. Luke shifted his one hand down to the underside of her stomach and gently took the weight off her back. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her stomach lightly.

"How's your back sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"It's been better..." Clare said with a sigh.

"After breakfast, I'll work the tension out alright?" Luke offered. Clare nodded slowly. Luke placed a kiss to her temple and gently rubbed her stomach without reapplying the weight. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes, listening to the crackling fire.

"Will you be alright while I make breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Clare said smiling softly.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes, if you lie on your side and place a pillow under your stomach it should take some of the weight off." Luke replied as he gently placed her back on the couch.

"Okay, go make breakfast." Clare said shooing him off then laid on her side after putting the pillow against her stomach. Luke shook his head good naturedly and disappeared into the kitchen. Clare smiled and stared at the fire. Lucas padded into the room, his fur all puffed out. Clare glanced over at him, "You look a little fluffy..."

"I'm cold..." Lucas muttered as he walked over to her.

"I am to, come over here." Clare said patting the space under her chin. Lucas was more than happy to curl up with his mom. Clare smiled then let her ear twitch when Bane with Volvagia on his head came into the room. The tiny dragon had buried himself in Bane's thick winter coat to keep warm. Clare smiled softly, "Guess we aren't the only ones who hate the cold." Clare said to Lucas.

"He's a dragon mom, he's cold-blooded, he gets his heat from others..." Lucas reminded as Bane flopped down on the floor in front of the fire.

"And he used to live in a volcano." Clare said.

"Hence the fact he was warm all the time..." Lucas added before settling close to Clare. Clare hummed and stroked his tails lightly. Lucas laid his head on her neck and was soon asleep. Clare smiled lightly and kept stroking his tails. Luke quietly slipped into the room with Clare's breakfast. Clare looked up at him then smiled softly. Luke offered a hand to help her up. Clare moved Lucas gently then put her hand in Luke's. Luke slowly pulled her into a sitting position and placed the pillow behind her back.

"Do we have a hot water bottle?" Clare asked a she shifted slightly.

"Yes, do you want me to get it?" Luke asked as he handed her the plate.

"Not just yet, I'm not sore yet." Clare replied and took the plate. Luke nodded and sat next to her. Clare smiled softly to him then started on her breakfast. Luke sighed and laid next to her.

"Are you that tired?" Clare asked softly.

"A little and I don't know why..." Luke replied as he gently placed his arms around her.

"Maybe you're stressed..." Clare said softly. Luke hummed and placed his ear against her stomach. Clare finished her breakfast and brushed his hair off his forehead. Luke's eyes were shut but there was a content smile on his face. Clare smiled softly and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Clare, I can hear her heart beat..." Luke whispered happily. Clare smiled, "That's good...so can I..." Luke smiled again and placed a light kiss to her stomach. Clare smiled happily and closed her eyes. Lucas dropped down on her other side and curled up under her blanket. Clare smiled and shook her head lightly. Luke was quiet for a few more minutes, "Do you want to head upstairs so I can work on your back?"

"Sure..." Clare said smiling lightly. Luke removed his arms and sat up. Clare smiled lightly to him. Luke kissed her cheek as he tightened the blanket around her before standing and helping her to her feet. Once Clare was steady on her feet she walked over to the stairs. Luke coaxed her ahead of him as he followed one step behind.

"Do you think we're going to get a visit?" Clare asked as she got to the top step.

"Most likely from the family, it's the remaining three that worry me..." Luke replied as he placed his arm around her.

"Which three? Goddess three or Sheik, Ely and Tetra?" Clare asked as she walked to their bedroom.

"As far as I'm concerned, Sheik, Ely and Tetra are family, it's the goddesses that worry me." Luke replied as he shut the door behind them.

"What about Mistress Time...she probably already knows anyhow." Clare mused.

"Never had the pleasure of meeting her therefore, I see no reason for her presence to be alarming in anyway." Luke added.

"Hmmm...Well...I think she's at the door...Front door." Clare said feeling a flux in the magic of time.  
"I'll be right back, you get yourself comfortable." Luke sighed.

"Okay..." Clare said and sat on the bed. Luke disappeared out the door. There was a light tapping on the front door. Luke sighed and opened the door to the cold winter air thinking he should have grabbed a shirt. Though no winter air passed the door, the goddess of Time had created a small wall of time making it see a warm summer breeze instead of the cold alterative.

"Good morning Milady, to what do we owe the honour of this visit?" Luke greeted suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I just wished to introduce myself to my grandson in law since I have yet to do so." Time replied with an Anni like smile. Luke blinked and shook his head, "Do you want to come in, I'm sure Clare would be happy to see you?"

"I would love to come in." Time replied respectively stepping in, she was not like her daughters. Luke again shook his head as he shut the door, "She's upstairs, second door on the right, I'm just going to make something to drink, would you like something?"

"Just some tea please." Time said smiling again.

"Okay..." Luke replied and slipped out of sight. Time smiled and climbed the stairs using her feet instead of floating or using magic to get herself up. Bane was sitting in front of the door waiting for Lucas to open it from the other side. Time smiled softly and opened the door. Bane quickly went inside and laid down on Clare's side of the bed. Clare looked up and smiled at Time, "Milady Time, good to see you."

"And you as well dear, how are you feeling?" Time asked.

"Good." Clare said smiling.

"Your husband seemed a little skittish..." Time said as she sat down at Clare's knees.

"He is a little wary of goddesses..." Clare admitted lightly.

"My daughters, I can see why, but me I'm a little confused." Time mused.

"Maybe you're a little too much like Anni." Clare said.

"You keep telling me that, but I don't see how..." Time replied.

"You smiled like her and you act like her. It's hard to tell if you're looking at yourself but it's what others see." Clare replied. Time thought about that for a moment then shrugged, "So how are you doing, I only see so much?"

"I'm doing....good, the baby has started to kick hard enough for others to feel." Clare answered.

"Your husband must be happy for that..." Time said with a smile.

"He is..." Clare said smiling.

"How far along are you dear?" Time asked.

"Five and half months." Clare replied. Time looked a little surprised as she blinked a few times.

"Yeah... Don't tell the other three alright, I don't want to get smothered or Luke to be on edge." Clare said softly.

"That's perfectly understandable dear, but I thought you were further along..." Time replied.

"Yeah, everyone tells me that it's because the baby and myself are healthy." Clare said off handily.

"Hmm...I thought it was twins." Time admitted.

"That...could be a possibility...." Clare muttered.

"Don't worry dear, the chances of you having twins your first time are very low." Time reassured as she gently squeezed Clare's shoulder. Clare nodded then smiled lightly when Luke came up. Luke entered the room still a little wary of the woman who resembled their niece. Time was still polite and respectable and smiled a tad softer smile. Luke sat down, his unease disappearing, and handed Clare and Time their cups.

"Thanks dear." Time said and took the cup. Clare smiled and nodded to Luke after taking hers. Luke settled and shifted the blanket that was around Clare. Clare smiled softly and sipped her tea as did Time. Luke picked up Lucas and set him on the bed. Clare smiled softly, there was a peaceful silence over the occupants of the room. Luke couldn't help himself and was soon attached to her waist. Clare and Time giggled lightly and the goddess finished her tea, "I will take my leave now, it was nice meeting you Luke."

"You as well Milady..." Luke said quietly as he nuzzled Clare's stomach gently. Time nodded and took her leave, this time she magicked herself away. Luke settled completely and relaxed against his wife.

"She wasn't that bad now was she?" Clare asked as she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on her stomach.

"No...but you can blame my parents for making me uneasy around the goddesses..." Luke replied as he curled close to her.

"They used the goddesses as threats?" Clare asked silently. Luke nodded and gently nuzzled her stomach again.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed lightly and rubbed his shoulder. Luke placed a kiss to her stomach and sat up. Clare smiled and rubbed her stomach lightly. Luke moved and sat behind her. Clare shifted slightly.

"Just how bad is it sweetheart?" Luke asked as he slipped his hands under the blanket and her shirt.

"Not that bad..." Clare said. Luke hummed and gently started to ease the tension from her back. Clare smiled and sighed contently. Luke slowly worked up her back. Clare closed her eyes slowly and sighed contently again. Luke placed a light kiss to her neck once his was finished and wrapped his arms back around her, his hands resting on the underside of her stomach.

"Thanks dear." Clare whispered leaning against him.

"Not a problem sweetheart..." Luke replied.

"I think it's about time for my nap..." Clare whispered yawning slightly. Luke smiled ran his hand up her stomach, pausing when it passed over her naval.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed quietly. Luke pulled her shirt up to show her that her naval had popped out.

"That happens..." Clare said pulling her shirt back down quickly. Luke nuzzled her neck gently and gently rubbed her stomach.

"I'm going for my nap now..." Clare whispered.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke replied and gently laid her on her side. Clare nodded and closed her eyes, putting a pillow and her hand under her stomach and her left near her head. Luke kissed her temple and got off the bed after covering her up. Clare shifted and kept sleeping. Luke slipped silently from the room. Clare kept sleeping rubbing her stomach when the babe shifted. Luke checked on her every so often as he finished her request for the nursery. Clare woke around 5:30 and stretched. The sun had set at least two hours ago and the room was dark sans the one candle Luke had left burning for her. Clare rolled onto her back and tried to sit up. Unfortunately the extra weight of their child prevented her from doing so. Clare sighed sadly and rolled onto her side again. Luke was probably making dinner and wasn't there to help her this time. Clare sighed sadly again and tears started to come un bidden. The bedroom door opened, "Are you awake sweetheart?" Clare sniffed loudly and curled into a ball, or tired to. Luke came in and sat on the edge of the bed, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't...even sit up...by myself..." Clare whimpered quietly. Luke laid next to her and pulled her into his arms, "Shh...it's okay..." Clare continued to silently cry, feeling helpless really hurt. Luke held her as tightly as he could without hurting her while running his fingers through her hair. After ten minutes, her crying eased up. Luke shifted and pulled her up with him and into his lap. Clare turned her head into his chest and left it there. Luke kissed her forehead and rocked her gently. After another few minutes, she was no longer sniffling.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Luke asked quietly as he placed his hand to her cheek. Clare nodded slightly. Luke stroked her cheek and stopped rocking her. Clare didn't move.

"Talk to me sweetheart, what's the matter?" Luke cooed.

"I couldn't sit up...I feel so helpless..." Clare whispered softly.

"Oh honey, I know it's hard, but it's just a few more months..." Luke replied hugging her tightly but gently. Clare nodded lightly. Luke ran his fingers though her hair. After a moment Clare looked, her face tear stained, "I'm a bit hungry..."

"Come on, I made dinner..." Luke said as he wiped her face. Clare nodded gently. Luke wrapped a heavier robe around her and then lifted her from the bed. Clare sighed gently. Luke set her on her feet and offered his hand. Clare put her hand in his lightly. Luke smiled softly and led her from the room. Clare followed him. Luke slowly led her down the stairs into the warm living room. Clare walked down the stairs with one hand in his and the other on the wall. Luke kissed her palm when they were downstairs and told her to go sit down. Clare nodded and went to go sit on the couch, putting a pillow behind her. Luke came back a few minutes later with her favourite and a cup of hot chocolate. Clare smiled a true smile, "Mmm...What smells so good?"

"Nothing, just something to pick you up..." Luke replied as he handed her the plate.

"Thanks dear." Clare said and started to eat. Luke smiled and placed the cup on the table as he started on his own food. Clare ate at her usual speed until she was finished.

"Feeling better sweetheart?" Luke asked as he took her plate.

"Yeah." Clare said and smiled to him. Luke returned the smile and offered her the cup. Clare smiled and took the cup before sipping the contents. Luke wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Clare leaned against him as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Is the little one staying quiet?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah...she's quiet..." Clare whispered smiling softly. Luke hummed and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled and sipped her hot chocolate. Luke placed his hand to the underside of her stomach. Clare smiled and finished her hot chocolate then leaned against him. Luke placed a kiss to her neck and traced a light circle on her stomach. Clare smiled and closed her eyes lightly.

"You know, I'm quite happy right now..." Luke whispered.

"I am too..." Clare whispered back. Luke smiled against her skin and found the opening of her robe. Clare smiled and felt the baby shift so she put her hand on her stomach lightly. Luke caught her movement but not the baby's. Clare grabbed his hand gently and put it on her bare stomach, under her robe. Luke smiled softly and gently rubbed the spot. Clare smiled and rubbed the top of her stomach.

"In a couple more months we'll be holding her in our arms..." Luke said, you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Just a few more months..." Clare whispered smiling warmly at her stomach. Luke rumbled happily and kissed her neck again. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek. Lucas jumped onto the couch next to Clare, "What's with all the smiles?"

"She's moving..." Clare said smiling.

"Can I feel?" Lucas asked shyly.

"Sure, find a spot." Clare said smiling. Lucas placed his paw just under Luke's hand. The growing infant shifted against the hands.

"That's so cool." Lucas said quietly. Clare smiled, "Very cool." Lucas settled next to her as Luke yawn and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled, "Bed time already?" Luke rumbled quietly and sighed contently. Clare shook her head good naturedly before closing her eyes lightly. The fire crackled and popped as a peaceful silence settled over them. Clare smiled and relaxed completely. Luke shifted his hands back to the underside of her stomach and gently removed the pressure again. Clare smiled softly.

"We're going to have to talk to Anni, or we'll miss out on the new year's fireworks." Luke mused. Clare nodded.

"She'll go easy on this year..." Luke said as he kissed her temple.

"I don't have a doubt she won't." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and gently scooped her up. Clare leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Time for bed..." Luke said as he stood up.

"I kinda figured..." Clare whispered. Luke kissed her temple and headed up the stairs. Clare closed her eyes gently.

"Do you want to take a bath before we go to bed?" Luke asked.

"Maybe just a quick one..." Clare said opening her eyes. Luke smiled and set her on her feet, "I'll run the water."

"Okay, I'll get ourselves a change of clothes." Clare said smiling to him. Luke kissed her forehead and disappeared. Clare went over to the dresser and pulled out a change of clothes for the both of them. Luke was humming the song of destiny as he filled the tub. Clare hummed along with him softly. Luke called her quietly. Clare walked into the bathroom. Luke pulled her into a quick kiss then let her go. Clare smiled and kissed his lips before stepping around him to get to the tub. Luke shook his head and untied his pants. Clare pulled her pants off then her shirt. Luke could never keep his hands off her for any extended period of time and as such snuck a quick kiss. Clare smiled lightly and pulled off her underwear and climbed into the water. Luke slipped in behind her. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke's hands automatically went to her stomach. Clare smiled and grabbed the soap and started washing herself. Luke rubbed her stomach out of habit. Clare smiled then turned to wash him. Luke kept his hands on her stomach. Clare rinsed both of them off and leaned against him. Luke snuggled against her and kissed her jaw. Clare smiled softly.

"Do you want to go to the fireworks, we can always stay home?" Luke asked.

"I would love to go." Clare replied turning to smile to him.

"I'll bring Anni down tomorrow..." Luke told her.

"Alright, we should get out before the water gets cold." Clare replied. Luke nodded and helped her up. Clare smiled her thanks and stepped out of the water. Luke got out after her and wrapped a towel around her. Clare smiled and tightened it carefully. Luke smiled as he wrapped a towel around himself. Clare dried off and grabbed her change of clothes. Luke was already dressed and drying his hair. Clare dressed herself then quickly dried her hair. Luke looped his arms around her again and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled and leaned against him.

"Come on, let's get in bed, we can cuddle comfortably there." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and nodded, "Okay." Luke smiled and gently shooed her over to the bed. Clare smiled and walked over to the bed before lying on it. Luke curled around her with his hands on her stomach. Clare smiled nuzzled his cheek lightly. Luke slid his hand under her shirt and gently rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his nose as she put her hands on her stomach. Luke placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back softly. Luke broke the kiss just as the baby shifted. Clare smiled softly. Luke smiled as well and shifted to place a kiss to her naval. Clare smiled and pulled her shirt up. Luke smiled and placed another kiss to her naval. Clare smiled softly. Luke gently nuzzled her stomach as he rubbed her side. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke rumbled quietly as he littered her skin with light kisses. Clare smiled again but yawned, breaking it slightly. Luke smiled and shifted back to eye level, "Time to get some sleep."

"Yeah..." Clare agreed smiling slightly. Luke smiled again and covered them before placing his hand back to her stomach.

"Good night..." Clare whispered rubbing her stomach then she kissed Luke's cheek before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered before joining her twenty minutes later.


	8. Sunday 2

Sunday

Clare shifted slightly, the baby had given her a light kick. Luke shifted to keep her comfortable. Clare sighed softly in her sleep and rubbed her stomach. Luke's hand shifted and bumped into hers. Clare yawned and put her other hand on her stomach while the one that bumped into Luke's twined their fingers together. Luke nuzzled her neck and settled. Apparently the infant thought it was time to get up since I kicked Clare's stomach again. Luke didn't wake up only shifted her closer. Clare groaned quietly and rubbed her stomach. Luke opened his eyes slowly, "...Mmm...what's the matter Angel?"

"She won't let me continue sleeping..." Clare whispered softly rubbing her stomach. Luke sighed and shook his head good naturedly, "You and Anni's twins are going to get along great, you little trouble maker."

"I don't think she is like those two..." Clare whispered as she glanced at the clock, "It's ten anyways."

"So it's winter, I think that's a legitimate reason to stay in bed." Luke replied.

"I agree..." Clare whispered and snuggled his chest. Luke smiled and ran his fingers though her hair. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her stomach absently. Luke sighed contently and shifted his hand up to rest on the side of her naval, her shirt still pulled up. Clare smiled softly but the infant kicked again.

"Think she's trying to tell us something?" Luke mused as she gently rubbed the spot where their tiny child was acting up.

"She must be hungry...Cause I'm starting to get hungry." Clare replied.

"Alright, I'll go make breakfast, you stay here and keep the little one happy...." Luke said as he kissed her forehead then her stomach. Clare smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Here that, breakfast is coming..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and slipped from the room pulling his robe on. Clare smiled still rubbing her stomach lightly. The tiny infant seemed to kick in two places at once.

"Maybe I'm a lot farther along than I thought..." Clare whispered rubbing the two spots.

"Maybe what Mom?" Lucas asked as he jumped up next to her.

"I was just kicked in two places at the same time, so maybe I'm further along than I originally thought." Clare said.

"That would make sense Mom, you only started getting sick two months ago..." Luke replied.

"Can't be sure though..." Clare said and smiled softly. Lucas placed his paws on her stomach lightly and nuzzled her cheek. Clare smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. Lucas settled at what was left of her lap and curled around her stomach. Clare smiled softly. Lucas jumped slightly when the baby shifted. Clare giggled softly.

"How do you deal with that all the time?" Lucas asked trying to get his fur to lay down again.

"I rub my belly when she does shift..." Clare said smiling.

"I don't know how you, grandma and Anni do it..." Lucas muttered as he settled again. Clare giggled lightly, "You have to get used to it." Lucas shook his head and glanced at the door as Luke came in. Clare looked over to him and smiled softly.

"Well there's a smile I'm happy to see..." Luke said smiling as he sat down. Clare smiled truly. Luke placed a kiss to her lips and handed her the plate. Clare smiled and took the plate and started eating.

"Our little one still acting up?" Luke asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Not since I started eating." Clare said after she took a break to eat. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled and finished eating. Luke shifted and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you're going to bring Anni down sometime today right?" Clare asked as she leaned against him.

"Yeah, I'll get her while you're having your nap." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare said and smiled lightly.

"I have to do the dishes as well." Luke said.

"Yeah, don't want Anni to see the mess in the kitchen." Clare said and giggled lightly. Luke chuckled and kissed her jaw. Clare smiled and put her hands on her stomach lightly. Luke placed his hand over hers. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. Luke smiled and shifted his hands a little. Clare sighed contently and rubbed the top of her stomach. Luke shifted her back and placed his hand under her stomach. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Luke gently rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled and started humming the song of destiny quietly. Luke nuzzled her jaw as he relaxed. Clare smiled and kept humming rubbing her stomach lightly. Luke gently lifted the weight of her stomach off her back.

"Thanks dear..." Clare whispered softly.

"Anything to help you sweetheart..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and cuddled him, ready for her morning nap. Luke smiled and laid her on her side again. Clare sighed contently and softly before drifting off. Luke gently slipped a pillow between her stomach and the bed before covering her and disappearing downstairs. Clare slept on, rubbing her stomach every once and a while. About two hours later the door opened quietly and Anni quietly slipped into the room, intending on letting Clare sleep a little longer. Just an ear twitch and she was still sleeping. Anni smiled and sat on Luke's side of the bed and went back to work on the fabric for Clare's kimono. Clare rubbed her stomach, the babe was shifting. Anni carefully pulled the blankets back up over her Aunt. Clare shifted slightly and relaxed. Again Anni smiled and went back to work. It was another hour or so before Clare woke up. Anni was just finishing when she does. Clare cracked her eyes open then smiled softly, "Hi Anni..."

"Hi Auntie Clare, how are you feeling?" Anni replied.

"Good, refreshed." Clare said smiling.

"That's good to hear." Anni replied. Clare smiled and stretched, "How have things been up at the Inn?"

"Hectic, but when aren't they?" Anni replied.

"When the Inn's closed. But even then it's still bad..." Clare mused as she put her hands on her stomach. Anni giggled and placed her needle and thread away. Clare smiled softly and made to sit up.

"Do you need a hand?" Anni asked gently, knowing Clare hated when she had to ask for help.

"Would be much appreciated..." Clare said softly. Anni moved the opal blue fabric off her lap and gently pulled Clare up right. Clare smiled her thanks and put a bunch of pillows behind her back and leaned against them and the headboard behind those.

"Uncle told me you want to go to the fireworks this year." Anni said.

"Yeah, he really wants to go so I'll go with him." Clare said smiling softly. Anni nodded, "Well I'm going to have to fit you so I can work on it and have it done on time."

"I take it you want me to change...Shouldn't be a problem, once I'm on my own two feet." Clare said smiling.

"No what you have on is fine, it's actually easier to work with." Anni replied.

"All the better, I don't have to get up." Clare said smiling. Anni smiled and pulled out her measuring tape, "Can you sit forward for me?" Clare nodded and sat forward. Anni gently wrapped the measuring tape around her back and stomach. As Anni's hand passed over Clare stomach, the infant inside kicked lightly. Anni smiled a little sadly as she made a quick note.

"What's the matter Anni?" Clare asked as she rubbed the spot gently.

"I guess I miss it, having them with me all the time..." Anni replied as she measured Clare's bust.

"Ah..." Clare said and let the young woman take her measurements. Anni smiled as she finished with Clare's hips. Clare smiled and moved back against the headboard when she was done. Anni quickly made a few notes and double checked she had enough fabric. Clare put her hands on her stomach lightly and rubbed it gently. Anni smiled and folded the light opal blue fabric.

"Did you get your uncle's done already?" Clare asked as she pulled herself up, slipping down was no fun. Anni nodded, "Oh, Tetra told Sheik."

"And what did he do? Hug her right?" Clare asked happily.

"He's been prancing around the Inn telling everyone that comes in he's going to be a dad." Anni replied, then she moved a few pillows and adjusted the blankets so Clare wouldn't slip.

"You should remind him of Ely." Clare said smiling warmly.

"Oh believe me I have and then..." Anni shook her head with a sigh.

"And then what?" Clare coaxed wanting information. Anni inspected the hem of her shirt intently as a blush crept across her face.

"Anni...?" Clare asked staring at the younger woman.

"He asked me when Link and I are planning on having our next child..." Anni replied quietly.

"Have you thought about it?" Clare asked smiling slightly.

"A little..." Anni replied letting her bangs fall in front of her eyes. Clare smiled and patted her shoulder, "It's entirely your decision, you can wait for however long you want."

"I know...I kinda want Liam to have a brother..." Anni admitted.

"And with both you and Link's determination to have a large family, chances are you are going to have another son." Clare said smiling.

"I guess I want my kids to have the sibling I never had..." Anni replied quietly.

"Yeah, it's nice having brothers and sisters to look after you...and it's good that you're thinking of your children." Clare said. Anni sighed and leaned her head on Clare's shoulder. Clare gave Anni a one armed hug. Again Anni sighed and relaxed, the younger woman was very tense. Clare rubbed Anni's shoulders lightly. The smaller girl relaxed completely and leaned all of what weight she had against Clare. Clare smiled softly and kept rubbing her niece's shoulders. It wasn't long before she'd put the younger girl to sleep. Clare smiled and laid Anni down beside her. Luke slipped into the room, "Anni leave?"

"The realm of the wakeful..." Clare said motioning to Anni sleeping beside her. Luke smiled and sat on Clare's other side, "She probably needs it."

"Apparently Sheik's been causing trouble up at the Inn." Clare whispered.

"When is he not sweetheart?" Luke replied as he placed his arm around her.

"When I'm around...usually." Clare said off handily. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple, "How's the little one?"

"At the moment, quiet..." Clare whispered smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

"Was she acting up with Anni?" Luke asked as he placed his hand over hers.

"Just a kick." Clare whispered softly. Luke nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek. A peaceful quiet settled over the soon to be parents and their sleeping niece. Clare looked over at the clock, "Luke dear, I'm craving ice cream."

"You want ice cream in the middle of winter?" Luke replied.

"Cravings usual come with pregnancy, I believe it's the baby's hunger for ice cream." Clare said rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do..." Luke replied as he slipped off the bed and out the door. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed her stomach. Anni shifted, now lying precariously close to the edge. Clare leaned over and slowly pulled her back onto the bed. Anni groaned and snuggled against Clare's side. Clare smiled softly and brushed her bangs off her forehead. Anni sighed contently and shifted one arm into Clare's lap. Clare smiled softly and leaned back against her pillows. Luke slipped back into the room with a bowl and spoon in his hand.

"Managed to find ice cream in the dead of winter?" Clare asked smiling as she held out her hands.

"Yeah, at the Inn." Luke replied as he sat down and handed her the bowl.

"Thanks." Clare said as she took it and started to eat the cold dish. Luke glanced at Anni, "What did you do to get that smile on her face?"

"Brushed her bangs off her forehead..." Clare said spoon in her mouth. Luke shook his head and wrapped his arm around her being careful not to bump Anni. Clare smiled and quickly finished her ice cream.

"...Mmm...mom..." Anni whispered as she snuggled closer to Clare. Clare smiled softly and ghosted her fingers across her forehead again. Anni sighed and settled. Clare smiled then yawned slightly.

"Maybe you should join her..." Luke whispered as he took the bowl.

"Maybe..." Clare agreed and laid down after shifting slightly. Luke smiled and covered both women before placing a kiss to Clare's temple. Clare yawned and closed her eyes before falling asleep. Anni instinctively curled closer to Clare as Luke slipped from the room to do the dishes. Clare put one hand on Anni's shoulder gently, still asleep. Luke stuck to his pattern of checking on them every so often. A couple of hours later, Clare woke to someone knocking on the front door. Anni remained asleep, the only sign she was actually alive was her soft, even breathing. Clare blinked and rubbed her eyes lightly. There was quiet chatter downstairs. Clare shifted and glanced over at the clock. It was seven o'clock in the evening and once again Luke had left a single candle burning. Clare scratched her neck, waiting for help to sit up. Much to her surprise it was Link that quietly slipped into the room not Luke. Clare blinked for a minute.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Link asked as he crossed the room.

"Good..." Clare said and rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Uncle Luke said you...do you need some help?" Link asked.

"Yes please." Clare replied. Link sat on Luke's side of the bed and gently placed his hand on Clare and slowly sat her up.

"Thanks..." Clare said and shifted to lean back against the headboard after shifting the pillows, "So what were you saying?"

"Uncle Luke said you have Anni." Link replied

"I do have Anni, I suppose you want her back?" Clare asked as she pointed to her niece.

"The twins are hungry and Sophie won't stop asking, 'Where's mom?', so yes." Link replied.

"Well then, she's needed so go ahead and take her." Clare said smiling. Link smiled and went around and picked up Anni. The tiny woman groaned and snuggled close to her husband. Clare waved when Link left. Link nodded and slipped out of the room with Anni as Luke came back in. Clare smiled and shifted slightly. Luke shut the door and crawled in next to her. Clare smiled softly then nuzzled his cheek.

"Did you have a good nap sweetheart?" Luke asked as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach just below her naval.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered nuzzling his cheek. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled softly and leaned against him. Luke shifted her into his lap and gently lifted the weight of her stomach off her back. Clare sighed contently and closed her eyes. Luke placed a light kiss to her temple and then her neck. Clare kissed his cheek gently. Luke nipped at her neck lightly just to see if he could get away with it. Clare smiled and licked his cheek quickly. Luke rumbled happily and found her weak spot. Clare moaned lightly. Luke smiled and rubbed her stomach gently as he sucked on her weak spot. Clare moaned again as she closed her eyes. Luke slid his hand under her shirt and ran his hands up her stomach pulling her shirt up as he went while nipping at her weak spot. Clare moaned again except slightly louder. Luke smiled as he released her neck and pulled her shirt off. Clare moved her arms up as he pulled her shirt off. Luke went back to nipping her neck as he set her shirt next to him. Clare purred and shifted closer. Luke smiled and rubbed the top of her stomach gently. Clare smiled and rubbed the sides of her large round stomach. Luke found her weak spot again and nipped once before sucking gently. Clare smiled and moaned lightly. Luke rumbled quietly as he ran his hand under her breasts. Clare moaned lightly again. Luke nipped lightly at the strap of her bra asking permission. Clare nodded lightly. Luke smiled and kissed her neck as he unclipped her bra. Clare smiled lightly. Her bra joined her shirt beside him as he nipped at her weak spot again. Clare moaned loudly in response. Luke rumbled happily as he gently took her breasts in his hands. Clare moaned louder. Luke smiled and squeezed gently knowing she'd mostly started to become tender. Clare moaned and tilted her head back slightly. Luke nuzzled her neck while tightening his hold just a little more. Clare moaned again while tilting her head away from him, letting him get more access to her neck. Luke rumbled and released her. Clare sighed contently then rubbed her stomach, since the babe was shifting. Luke smiled and turned her around so she was facing him. Clare smiled lovingly at him. Luke returned the smile and placed a kiss to her lips. Clare kissed him back. Luke broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck gently. Luke sighed contently as he rubbed her back. Clare smiled and nuzzled the junction of his shoulder and neck. Luke rested his hands in the small of her back. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his neck gently. Luke gently pushed her back and handed Clare her clothing. Clare smiled and dressed slowly. Once she was dressed, he placed his hands to her stomach, "We didn't upset the little one did we?"

"She was squirming a little while ago..." Clare replied as she fixed her bra, "And I think this one is too small now..."

"That's quite possible..." Luke replied as he rubbed her stomach.

"How's the meat? If it's out we should go shopping tomorrow..." Clare said as she finally gave up and took the bra off before tossing it to the floor.

"We're good for now, I say a week left." Luke replied as he turned her back around.

"Okay...I think I can live with that one for a week." Clare said as she relaxed. Luke smiled and kissed her neck, "I hate to say it but you should've told Anni when she was here what did and didn't fit."

"Didn't think of it at the time..." Clare muttered.

"We'll talk to her next time we see her..." Luke replied as he rubbed her stomach. Clare nodded lightly and yawned lightly, "I think it's time we both went to bed." Luke nodded and let her get comfortable first. Clare shifted for a minute before sighing contently. Luke smiled and then laid down. Clare smiled then kissed his nose gently, "G'night Luke."

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered after kissing her forehead and covered them both. Clare smiled and closed her eyes before falling asleep. Luke smiled and rubbed her stomach a few times before joining her.


	9. Monday 6th month

Next month – Monday

Clare shifted slightly and rubbed her stomach. Luke shifted behind her and nuzzled her neck. Clare shifted again before reaching for a pillow. Luke opened his eyes a crack, "Something the matter sweetheart...?" Luke asked in a whisper. Clare groaned quietly and grabbed the pillow, "Ice....cream...." Luke smiled and slipped from the bed to get his wife what she was craving. Clare shifted slightly and started to chew on the corner of the pillow she grabbed. Lucas smacked her on the nose. Clare groaned and opened her eyes. Lucas was sitting in front of her.

"What...?" Clare groaned quietly.

"You were chewing on your pillow..." Lucas replied.

"I was...oh...so I was..." Clare muttered softly. Lucas shook his head and curled up against her. Clare sighed softly and stretched. Luke sat down behind her and, being the evil man he was, placed the cold bowl to her arm for a moment.

"Ek! Cold!" Clare screeched and backed away from the bowl.

"Morning Angel..." Luke purred and kissed her temple.

"That's an evil way to make sure I was awake..." Clare grumbled.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." Luke replied as he sat her up. Clare shook her head softly. Luke smiled warmly enough to melt her ice cream as he handed it to her. Clare smiled back and took her ice cream and ate it slowly. Luke laid back down and wrapped his arms under her now even rounder stomach. Clare smiled and finished her ice cream. Luke nuzzled and kissed her stomach. Clare smiled and put the empty bowl on the nightstand. Luke traced feather light circles to the underside of her stomach.

"Today's new year's day isn't it?" Clare asked as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Yes, do you want me to get Anni to help you because she still has your kimono." Luke replied.

"Sure..." Clare smiled softly.

"Alright, I'll go get her..." Luke replied and kissed her temple.

"Okay..." Clare said and shifted to lean against the headboard. Luke pulled on his shirt and pants as he disappeared out the door. Clare put her hands on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Again in two months, the infant shifted in two places at once. Clare rubbed both places slightly confused. Lucas caught the confused look, "What's the matter mom?"

"She kicked two different spots..."Clare whispered. Lucas laughed and nuzzled her cheek, "She's got hands too mom..."

"Right, silly me." Clare replied and nuzzled the top of his head. Lucas laughed and settled comfortably at her hip. Clare smiled and stroked his nine tails lightly. There was a light knock on the door, "Good morning." Clare looked over, "Good morning." Anni smiled gently as she slipped into the room and shut the door, "Out you go Lucas..." Lucas nodded and disappeared in the usual way keatons do.

"You're bigger every time I see you." Anni said sweetly with a smile that put Luke's to shame. Clare sighed and rubbed her stomach lightly, "Yeah, I know...two and half more months..."

"I want you guys to move back to the Inn at the end of the month..." Anni said as she placed the pile of fabric on the bed.

"That's a long walk..." Clare muttered as she shifted slightly.

"I know, but I want you nearby if something happens..." Anni replied as she offered a hand to Clare. Clare sighed and put her hand in Anni's. The younger woman helped her onto her feet and didn't remove her hand until she knew Clare was steady. It was a couple of minutes before the heavily pregnant ninja was steady enough. Anni smiled, "Things not fitting right anymore?" Anni asked gently.

"Nope." Clare replied.

"Aren't you glad you have me around?" Anni asked handing Clare the much needed support.

"Yes. Finally no more ugly old bra." Clare said quickly stripping then changed her bras. Anni giggled and shook her head. Clare adjusted the bra then smiled. Anni returned the smile, "Alright off with the pants."

"Okay..." Clare said and slid her pants off. Anni unfolded the heavy white skirt and handed it to Clare. Clare took it and slipped it on. Anni then handed her a white under shirt. Clare pulled that on over her head. Anni nodded and adjusted it so everything sat comfortable. Clare smiled and waited for the other piece.

"I know you hate layers but I didn't want you to get chilled..." Anni said as she pulled out the much heavier light blue skirt on over Clare's head the adjusted it over the white one.

"I've been a whole lot more colder as if late anyways." Clare said as she let Anni do what she did best.

"Starting to get the cold spells now?" Anni asked as she slipped the heavy opal blue kimono onto Clare's shoulders.

"Oh yeah..." Clare said as she shifted her shoulders slightly.

"And yet Uncle tells me you're craving ice cream of all things..." Anni replied as she adjusted the kimono so it would keep Clare warm.

"So..." Clare said looking off in a random direction a nervous blush to her cheeks.

"And you wonder why you're cold, oh but who am I to talk, I craved hot chocolate in the middle of summer..." Anni replied as she stood in front of Clare with a narrow obi over her shoulder.

"Yeah...you are one to talk." Clare said smiling slightly. Now it was Anni's turn to blush as she wrapped the kimono shut. Clare smiled lightly and waited patiently. Anni tied it at the side then wrapped the obi above her rounded stomach and below her twins. This time it was loose enough that she could breathe properly. Clare smiled to her and rubbed her stomach lightly. Anni motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed after she finished the back of the obi. Clare gratefully sat on the bed.

"Are you sure you're not having twins?" Anni asked as she sat behind her and carefully pulled Clare's hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm not sure..." Clare muttered. Anni rubbed her back gently relieving the tension that was already building, "But the odds are completely against it..."

"Completely." Clare agreed. Anni gently eased her back to her feet. Clare shifted slightly then moved to let Anni up. Anni got up smoothly and straightened out her kimono.

"Well I suppose we should go down stairs." Clare said smiling lightly.

"Do you need a hand?" Anni asked.

"Yeah, would be much appreciated." Clare smiled. Anni nodded and let Clare leave first. Clare walked out the door and over to the stairs. Anni slipped in front of her and then offered her smaller hand. Clare put her hand in Anni's. Anni slowly led her down the stairs, knowing how unsteady Clare was feeling. Clare had one hand on the railing, just in case. Anni handed her off to Luke who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in dark green. Clare put her now un occupied hand in his and took the last step off the stairs. Luke smiled and placed his hand to her covered stomach once she was in front of him. Clare smiled lightly and put her other hand on top of his. Anni picked up Sophie, who was wearing a light blue kimono. Clare smiled softly. Anni smiled and motioned for them to follow. Clare took Luke's hand in her own and started to follow the younger woman . Luke kept close at her side as they left the house. Clare stepped carefully so she wouldn't trip on anything.

"I can carry you if you want?" Luke offered.

"If you want to...doesn't matter to me." Clare replied. Luke nodded and opted to let her walk until she actually asked. About half way to the town, Clare leaned against Luke slightly, "Okay...you can carry me now..." Luke smiled and gently picked her up. Clare leaned her head on his shoulder gently. Luke shifted his hold on her as they met with Link who had the horses for the rest of the way to town. Clare watched as the snow started to fall from the sky. Luke set her back on her feet as he went and got Moonlight. Clare held out her hand and caught a few flakes of snow before smiling softly. Luke brought Moon over, the white and black mare was happy to see Clare. Clare smiled and patted her nose lightly. Luke gently lifted her into the saddle before climbing up behind her. Clare put her hands on her stomach and leaned back against him. Luke placed one hand to her stomach and then turned Moon towards town. Clare closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach gently. Luke smiled and kept Moon's walk even and smooth. Clare would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the snow still falling. Luke gently shifted her back carefully so she was sharing his warmth and so she wouldn't get a chill. Clare sighed softly and opened her eyes.

"Almost there sweetheart..." Luke said quietly. Clare nodded slightly and watched the snow fall. Luke watched as they reached the edge of town. Clare sat up slightly so she wouldn't bugger up her back and so Luke could get down. Luke slipped from Moon's back then lifted Clare down carefully. Once Clare was on the ground she gave Moon's neck a light pat and turned to Luke with a smile. Luke placed his arm around her waist and rubbed her side as he led her into town. Clare smiled and let him lead her. The New Year's festival was already in full swing, children running back and forth across the square, couples making wishes at the shrine and much more. Clare watched, not feeling up to doing all she did last time she went to the New Year's festival.

"Shall we sit down for a bit?" Luke asked.

"Please...My feet are hurting..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and led her to a spot under one of the square's magicked trees and helped her sit on one of the blankets that was spread out. Clare sat then shifted her kimono so it didn't bunch up. Luke sat next to her, "How's your back sweetie?"

"A bit sore..." Clare confessed. Luke nodded and shifted her into his lap. Clare leaned against him and rubbed her stomach lightly. Luke gently started to work any tension from her back. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke kissed her temple and slipped his hands under hers when he was finished. Clare smiled again and threaded their fingers together. Luke smiled and placed his other hand to her stomach. The babe kicked lightly before shifting. Luke missed it but sighed contently anyway. Clare smiled and rubbed the spot where the infant kicked gently.

"Umm Clare, could I ask you a favour?" Tetra asked quietly, Ely in her arms looking quite scared.

"Yeah, sure." Clare said opening her eyes and smiling softly.

"Can you take Ely, she's not doing well with the crowd...?" Tetra asked shifting the tiny child in her arms.

"Sure, pass her here." Clare answered holding her arms out. Tetra knelt down and handed her Ely. The tiny silver haired child clung to Clare the moment she was away from her mother. Clare smiled softly and held the child close. Ely was trembling badly and on the verge of tears. Clare started to hum softly and kindly, wanting to calm the infant down. After twenty minutes and a few tears, Ely finally calmed. Clare smiled lightly and shifted slightly.

"She definitely doesn't take after her parents..." Luke mused as he ran his fingers through Ely's hair.

"Actually...there is some Sheik in her." Clare whispered softly.

"Do explain..." Luke replied, now curious as he'd shared his head with the other Sheikhan.

"Sheik, didn't like crowds when he was a kid...clung to the back of my dress like a scared child most of the time." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and placed his hands back to her stomach. Clare smiled softly and leaned against him. Luke smiled as Ely yawned and snuggled up to Clare.

"Luke...Can you get me something to eat and drink, I'm kinda parched and hungry?" Clare asked him, looking over her shoulder.

"Anything in particular sweetheart?" Luke replied as he removed his arms and gently slipped her from his lap.

"No, I'm not craving anything." Clare answered, shifting slightly. Luke nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Clare smiled softly at Ely and shifted her closer. Ely yawned and fisted her hands in Clare's kimono. Clare smiled softly and started humming softly. It wasn't long until Ely was sleeping peacefully. Clare smiled softly and shifted again. Luke returned with hot soup, tea and a blanket. Clare smiled softly and waited for him to sit. Luke sat next to her and wrapped the blanket around her, "Just in case."

"Thanks dear..." Clare whispered and kissed his lips gently.

"You are welcome sweetheart, I don't want you getting sick." Luke replied and returned the kiss. Clare smiled softly then took her soup after passing Ely to Luke. Luke kept the tiny child close not wanting to upset her again. Clare smiled softly and ate her soup. Luke kept Ely safe while Clare ate. Clare smiled softly as she finished her soup and started on her tea. Luke shifted Ely and waited to hand her back to Clare. Clare finished her tea and put the cup inside the bowl before holding her arms out for Ely. Luke slipped the sleeping child into her arms then pulled her into his. Clare smiled and leaned back against him, sighing contently. Luke settled his hands on her stomach again. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes for a second. Ely shifted trying to escape the cold. Clare smiled lightly and draped one of her long sleeves over the infant as a blanket. She settled into Clare's warmth. Clare smiled lightly and brushed the silver blond hair off her forehead.

"Just a couple more months sweetie, then we'll have one of our own..." Luke said quietly as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"I wanna get something special for her...or him..." Clare whispered looking down at Ely, smiling lightly.

"Like what Angel?" Luke asked, matching her tone.

"I don't know...a necklace or bracelet." Clare whispered smiling lightly.

"Do you want to take a walk around to see if anything catches your eye?" Luke asked.

"Can't right now, Tetra hasn't come back yet." Clare said shifting slightly.

"I don't think she's coming back until after the fireworks which aren't for another two hours..." Luke replied tapping a few pressure points on her back.

"Okay, but I'll have to keep Ely close...So no one jostles her awake." Clare hummed softly. Luke nodded and carefully helped her to her feet. Clare smiled and held Ely close to her chest as she slowly made her way back into the crowd. Luke kept Clare close in turn sheltering both females from the crowd. Clare made her way slowly to the vendors. Luke kept one hand in the small of her back at all times. Clare past vendor after vendor slowly, looking at everything. Ely shifted a little, her tiny hand falling out away from her body. Clare shifted her slightly, putting her hand back towards her body then crossed the center to get to the other side. Luke shifted the blanket around her shoulders so it covered both herself and Ely. Clare smiled to him then continued her search. As usual Luke made sure no one bumped her. Clare looked and stopped at a vendor with bracelets on the front table. Luke stopped behind her and rested his hands on her hips. Clare examined a pair of bracelets that had little bells, Triforce and Sheikhan eyes hanging off them.

"Hmm..." Luke hummed as he looked over her shoulder. Clare smiled softly, "How much for these two?"

"One hundred and fifty for both..." The vendor replied.

"Honey...?" Clare asked looking up at him. Luke smiled and placed the money on the counter. The vendor nodded and wrapped the two bracelets up before handing the small package to Clare, who had to shift Ely to grab them. Luke helped her support the tiny child as she took the package. Clare slid the small package into her kimono before shifting Ely closer.

"Shall we go sit back down sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Clare replied, smiling softly. Luke placed his hand back in the small of her back and led her back to their previous spot. Clare let him lead her, holding Ely gently, yet closely. Luke once again that night helped her sit down. Clare sighed and shifted slightly. Luke sat next to her and then pulled her back into his lap. Clare smiled lightly and leaned against him. Luke smiled contently as he placed his hand back to her stomach. Clare smiled and closed her eyes lightly.

"How's your back sweetheart?" Luke asked quietly.

"A bit sore..." Clare whispered as she shifted slightly. Luke quickly but gently worked the tension away again.

"Did Anni tell you...she wants us back up at the Inn." Clare whispered as she let him work.

"No, but I know now..." Luke replied as he finished her lower back.

"She's giving us till the end of the month..." Clare said as she shifted Ely then stretched her legs out.

"We can start getting our things together later this month..." Luke replied as he worked his way to her shoulders. Clare sighed softly and contently while nodding. Luke smiled and kissed her temple when he was finished. Clare smiled, "So, when are the fireworks starting again?" Luke glanced at the clock tower, "About half an hour..."

"Okay..." Clare whispered and shifted Ely so she was in one arm. Luke smiled and returned his hands to their previous position. Clare smiled and rubbed her stomach lightly before holding Ely in both arms. All the shifting had caused Ely to wake up.

"Hello little miss..." Clare whispered softly. Ely blinked and yawned adorably. Clare smiled softly and held her gently. Ely turned in Clare's arms so she was warmer. Clare smiled and shifted Ely so she was closer to her chest. Luke in turn shifted Clare closer to him. Clare smiled softly and leaned against him. Luke nuzzled her neck and rubbed her stomach gently.

"The fireworks are going to startle both Ely and the other little one..." Clare whispered softly.

"You keep Ely happy and I'll keep our little one settled..." Luke replied. Clare nodded and held Ely just so her ear was near Clare's heart and the long sleeves had covered the other. Just as Ely settled, the first of the fireworks exploded overhead. Clare looked up and held Ely just a little closer. Ely once again fisted her hands in Clare's kimono. Clare sighed and draped both sleeves over the infant. Luke kissed her temple as his hands laid still against her stomach. Clare kept Ely safe from the noise as she gazed up at the fireworks. Luke smiled as the display came to an end twenty minutes later.

"I guess we should look for Tetra now..." Clare whispered softly, moving her sleeves. Ely was smoothly removed from her arms by her father.

"Ack!...Where'd you come from?" Clare asked as she jumped back slightly. Luke held back a groan, "Behind you." Sheik replied.

"Don't sneak up on me..." Clare said as she sat forward off Luke.

"My apologies..." Sheik replied as he settled Ely in his arms and Luke rested his forehead against Clare's shoulder. Clare shooed Sheik away then nuzzled Luke's temple, "Sorry about jumping on you dear..."

"Not a problem..." Luke replied in a pained whisper. Clare nuzzled his temple again before placing a slow and lingering kiss to it, "Let's go home..." Luke nodded and fazed them home not feeling like walking or riding back. Clare shifted slightly and still kissed his chin. Luke smiled slightly, "Come on, let's get out of these things..."

"Okay..." Clare said then paused to rub her stomach, "That really hurt..."

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked.

"She kicked really hard..." Clare whispered rubbing her stomach.

"Where sweetheart?" Luke asked giving her his hand. Clare put his hand on her stomach where the growing infant kept kicking. Luke frowned for a moment then gently applied a small amount of pressure as he rubbed the offended spot. The kicking stopped eventually and Clare sighed lightly.

"She's going to be a feisty one..." Luke mused as he left his hand in place but relieved the light pressure he had applied. Clare nodded and kept rubbing her stomach lightly. Luke smiled lightly and untied her obi. Clare sighed softly and shifted slightly, pulling the bracelets out of her kimono. Luke helped her out of her layers of clothing then handed her the warmer pyjamas Anni had left for her. Clare smiled softly and slipped her sleep wear on. Luke changed and cleaned up before returning to her side. Clare sighed softly and slowly made her way to the bed. Luke as usual in the last few month, wrapped his self around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep Angel..." Luke whispered gently rubbing his hand up and across her naval. Clare nodded slightly and yawned before falling asleep. Luke kissed her pulse point then joined her.


	10. Tuesday

Tuesday

Clare yawned and shifted slightly before stretching and hugging a pillow. If Clare was planning on sleeping any longer, their growing child wasn't going to let it happen, as she shifted on both sides.

"Please...just a little longer..." Clare whined lightly as she rubbed her stomach. Luke groaned and skimmed his hands across her stomach in turn calming their child. Clare sighed and slowly drifted back to sleep. The infant let her sleep until ten. Clare was about ready to get up then anyways, so she shifted and stretched before opening her eyes. The usual warmth at her back was gone. Clare glanced over her shoulder lightly before stretching again. The bed was empty except for a folded piece of paper. Clare took it and flipped it open. 'Ran up to the Inn, back in a bit – Luke'. Clare hummed and laid on her side, waiting. The little one shifted again. Clare rubbed her stomach lightly, humming softly. The not so tiny infant kicked her hand twice.

"Okay...shh...I'm awake, we need to wait for daddy..." Clare whispered. She settled slightly but still shifted quite a bit. Clare shifted and kept rubbing her very round stomach. The next kick came to the opposite side. Clare groaned quietly and rubbed that side.

"Little one acting up again?" Someone asked from the door.

"A lot..." Clare whispered. Luke slipped back into his usual spot and placed his hands under hers. Clare smiled softly. Luke gently soothed circles against her stomach. Clare shifted slightly and put her hands higher up on her very rounded stomach.

"Any better sweetheart?" Luke asked still soothing circles.

"A little better, what did you need up at the Inn?" Clare asked as she shifted slightly.

"More ice cream for a certain someone..." Luke replied not stopping his circles. Clare smiled softly and stretched. Luke placed a light kiss to her temple stilling his hand for only a moment. Clare smiled softly when the infant stopped her shifting. Luke shifted Clare slightly, "Is she quieting down?"

"She's quieted down..." Clare whispered softly. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare sighed and rubbed her stomach slightly.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"She kicked hard..." Clare whispered softly. Luke offered his hand to her, hoping to help her calm their child. Clare put his hand on the spot where the growing infant kept kicking. Luke did what he could to help her settle their child. After a few more kicks the baby settled.

"Any better sweetie?" Luke asked.

"Much...she isn't squirming or kicking..." Clare whispered.

"She's so active, I'm surprised..." Luke replied as he stilled his hand.

"Let's hope she's not too active until she's born..." Clare whispered. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple. Clare sighed softly and leaned against him slightly.

"Do you want something to eat?" Luke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Please?" Clare replied looking over her shoulder at him.

"Anything in particular?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes..." Luke whispered and kissed her forehead before disappearing downstairs. Clare sighed softly and slowly drifted to sleep. Ten minutes later Luke slipped into the room but let her sleep as long as she needed. It was another five minutes before Clare reopened her eyes.

"Hey, still tired sweetie?" Luke asked as he helped her sit up.

"Just a bit..." Clare replied as she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Eat your breakfast then go back to sleep..." Luke instructed. Clare nodded and reached for her breakfast. Luke handed her the plate of waffles. Clare smiled softly and took the plate. Luke returned the smile and kissed her temple. Clare ate slower than she usual did and she did look tired.

"Are you alright Angel?" Luke asked, his concern growing by the minute.

"I feel a little hot..." Clare whispered softly. Luke frowned and placed his hand to her forehead. Clare continued to eat quietly. Luke cursed under his breath, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry this is my fault..."

"Eh?" Clare asked as she paused in her eating.

"Your soup last night, I wasn't thinking..." Luke apologized.

"Luke...If I'm still here, it wasn't enough to kill me. Don't be sad and don't apologize. It's not your fault." Clare said putting her hand on his arm. Luke sighed and hugged her gently, feeling horrible for putting hers and their child's lives on the line. Clare shifted and patted his back gently and soothingly.

"Finish your breakfast sweetheart..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare said in the same tone and started to finish her breakfast. Luke never released her only held her a little tighter. Clare finished and went back to rubbing his back. Luke sighed and laid down. Clare laid down next to him and curled herself into his chest. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes before falling back asleep. Luke rearranged her and placed one hand on her rounded stomach and the other on the back of her head. Clare hummed softly before nuzzling her nose against his chest. Luke sighed and pulled a book out of the nightstand. Clare sighed softly before silencing again. Luke rubbed circles in her back as he immersed himself in his book. Clare shifted after a while, trying to free her arm from under her hip, since it had fallen asleep. Luke shifted then carefully rolled her over. Clare's free arm twisted around then stretched before curling up beside her head. Luke smiled and stroked her hair before returning to his book. Clare stilled once more and slept on. Luke smiled and continued to rub his fingers through her hair as he read. After a few hours, and no usual stretching to announce that she was going to wake up, Clare opened her eyes. Luke was still running his fingers through her hair as he finished his book.

"What are you reading?" Clare asked softly.

"Oh you're awake...I was just rereading Sophie's journal." Luke replied.

"Why?" Clare asked as she then stretched.

"I find her writing about beginning pregnant with Anni while raiding a few ships to fairly interesting..." Luke replied.

"What's so interesting about that?" Clare asked slightly confused.

"Picture a pissed off six month pregnant woman with a cutlass demanding all your valuables..." Luke replied, "Only to have her run off to be sick."

"Before I would have laughed." Clare said.

"I was looking to see if I could find anything to help make things easier for you..." Luke told her.

"Everyone is different in how they handle pregnancy's Luke..." Clare said then yawned, "Something might work for Sophie but may not for me."

"It was worth a look..." Luke replied and placed his hand to her forehead. She was just a little warmer than she should be.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Luke asked as he stroked her cheek, a slight frown gracing his features.

"Some water would be nice..." Clare replied, smiling softly. Luke nodded then kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and disappearing downstairs. Clare laid her head on the pillow and stretched again. The infant shifted in an upset manner. Clare rubbed her stomach lightly and soothingly. Luke came back with a glass of water for Clare. Clare looked over her shoulder and smiled softly. Luke sat next to her and helped her up, "Something the matter Angel?"

"I hope our little one didn't catch onto my allergy..." Clare whispered rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Do you know if Poe or Serenity had the same?" Luke asked as he handed her the glass. Clare shook her head and took the water, "Only dad would know."

"We'll just have to watch her then..." Luke replied. Clare nodded slightly. Luke kissed her temple reassuringly. Clare smiled and sipped her water. Luke wrapped his arms around her even though he was still feeling horrid about making her sick. Clare sighed and kissed his temple reassuringly, "I can take a little of it..." Luke muttered something that sounded like an apology as he buried his nose in her neck and shoulder. Clare sighed and shook her head, "You're forgiven." Luke sighed as well as he still nuzzled her neck. Clare slowly finished her water before sighing softly and closing her eyes.

"Back to sleep with you..." Luke whispered.

"Already going..." Clare whispered in return as she yawned and fell asleep. Luke smiled a little and shifted her to sit in front of him. Clare leaned against him and let her head loll to the side. Luke shifted down a bit so she wouldn't get a kink in her neck, that was the last thing she needed. Clare sighed softly and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. Luke placed his arm around her to keep the blanket in place. Clare shifted again before relaxing and going to sleep. Luke smiled as he pulled a thick novel from under his pillow. Clare stayed still and quiet for the rest of the afternoon and late into the evening. Luke was beginning to worry that maybe things were more serious than they appeared. Clare shifted and rubbed her stomach lightly before rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, you alright sweetheart?" Luke asked a slightly worried edge to his quiet question.

"Having a good dream...didn't want to wake up..." Clare whispered as she tried to wake herself up enough. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled warmly and nuzzled his cheek lightly.

"Are you starting to feel any better?" Luke asked as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, better..." Clare whispered as she stretched. Luke placed his hand to her forehead just in case. No more fever. Luke smiled and replaced his hand with a kiss.

"I missed out on lunch and supper..." Clare said softly as her infant kicked lightly.

"Do you want me to make you something sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Just a quick dish if you would please?" Clare asked in return.

"Anything for you Kitten..." Luke replied as he slipped from behind her. Clare shook her head, "I thought that nick name was for when we were sparing or playing?" Luke shrugged, "Can't really do either at the moment now can we?" He replied as he slipped from the room. Clare shook her head slightly. The infant shifted and in a way that caused her mother a great deal of discomfort. Clare groaned quietly and shifted slightly to compensate. Lucas hopped up next to her, "Mom are you alright?"

"No...she's sitting wrong..." Clare whispered in slight pain as she shifted and rubbed her stomach once again. Lucas frowned not knowing what he could do to help comfort his mother. Clare slid down and rolled onto her side, rubbing her stomach lightly. Lucas whined and nuzzled her cheek. Clare put her other hand on his head as she closed her eyes to get over the major discomfort. Luke slipped into the room, "Clare, honey, what's the matter?"

"She's sitting wrong..." Clare whined softly.

"Can you lie on your back for me honey, I can see if I can move her..." Luke asked. Clare slowly rolled onto her back. Luke kissed her forehead, "Where's she sitting sweetie?"

"Feels like on my spine...can't be sure...." Clare whimpered. Luke kissed her temple and placed his hands to her stomach and gently began to shift their child into a better position. Clare sighed when the infant was in a less painful spot and smiled lightly. Luke finally settled their child in a spot that caused her no pain. Clare sighed softly and smiled, "Thanks..."

"Never a problem sweetheart..." Luke whispered and helped her sit up. Clare sighed and leaned against the headboard, it was harder to stay sitting up now. Luke placed one arm around her before offering a bowl of stew. Clare took it and started to eat. Luke rested his chin on her shoulder as he rubbed her side. Clare ate at her usual speed and sighed softly when she finished, "That was good, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie..." Luke replied as he took the bowl and placed it on the nightstand. Clare leaned her head on his shoulder lightly.

"Still feeling tired?" Luke asked rubbing her stomach gently.

"No...well not as much." Clare replied. Luke nodded and kissed her temple. Clare sighed lightly and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Is she still sitting wrong?" Luke asked quietly.

"No...It's a habit now..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and kissed her neck then laid both of them down. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest lightly.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart...you know I'll be here in the morning." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and closed her eyes before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered and recovered them before joining her.


	11. Wednesday 7th month

Month 7 - Wednesday

Clare shifted slightly, they moved back up to the Inn half a month ago so they were sleeping on the smaller bed. Luke shifted the pillow her stomach was resting on before settling again. Even though moving back to the Inn was a pain, at least Anni kept them comfortable. Clare stretched before rubbing her stomach lightly. Much to her surprise, her hand bumped against a much smaller one. Clare cracked her eyes open slightly and looked at her stomach. Sophie was sleeping next to her with one tiny hand to her stomach. Clare smiled softly and shook her head. There was also a note tucked into the front of her apron. Clare grabbed it and read it.

"Link and I ran into town, we have the twins. We should be back by lunch – Anni.' Clare sighed softly and shifted ever so slightly. Sophie yawned and removed her hand to curl closer to Clare's warmth. Clare smiled softly and brushed her fingers through Sophie's hair. Sophie shifted and settled . Clare smiled again and stretched slightly. Luke muttered something in his native tongue as he tightened his hold on her. Clare smiled softly and brushed his bangs off his forehead. Luke settled with his nose against her pulse point. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes gently, ready for another few minutes of sleep. A peaceful silence settled over them as even the infant settled. Clare smiled as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Two hours, a shift of Sophie being removed woke the ninja. Clare cracked her eyes open again and stretched before looking around. Anni was trying to pick up her daughter and not wake Clare. Clare smiled lightly and shifted back slightly so Anni could grab Sophie.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Anni asked in a whisper as Luke was still asleep.

"You did, but don't worry, I've been sleeping all day, need to get up some time." Clare replied smiling softly. Anni returned the smile as she finally got Sophie into her arms. Clare smiled and stretched again.

"Lunch is on the table if you want some..." Anni said as she slipped out of the room. Clare nodded and started to shake Luke's shoulder. He grumbled and nuzzled closer to her.

"Luke...wake up, I need some help getting up." Clare whispered still shaking his shoulder. Luke groaned and cracked his eyes open.

"You sleep more up here." Clare said as she shifted, getting ready to attempt to sit up.

"No....I'm awake now..." Luke replied as he sat up and then helped her up. Clare shook her head then shuffled to the edge of the bed. Luke got up and offered her a hand and a warm shirt. Clare smiled and put her hand in his. Luke helped her to her feet and held her by her elbows until he knew she was steady on her feet. Clare shifted her weight slightly, steadying herself. Luke smiled and slowly released her. Clare smiled to him then went to change. Luke chuckled lightly as he pulled on his shirt. Clare came out in her light blue dress and was smoothing the sides down. Luke smiled and offered his hand to her. Clare put her hand in his. Luke closed his hand around hers and led her downstairs slowly. Clare had to step slowly so she didn't trip or miss a step. Luke kept her steady. When Clare reached the last step, she was sorta out of breath. Luke wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I'm staying down here until I have to go up the stairs again..." Clare whispered after she caught her breath. Luke nodded and kissed her temple. Clare sighed then stood straighter, "Let's go get some lunch." Luke placed his hand on her lower back and walked her into the living room. Clare let him then sat on the couch, Bane was lying on the rug in front of the fire. Luke wrapped a blanket around her before going to fetch lunch. Clare smiled softly as Lucas jumped onto the back of the couch and laid on her shoulders. Luke came back with the soup Anni had made. Clare smiled and held her small hands out for the soup. Luke placed the bowl in her hands as he sat down. Clare took the spoon in her other hand and started to eat. Luke finished his and placed the bowl on the coffee table. Clare, of course, was slower than him. Luke laid down with his ear and hand against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and finished her lunch. Luke frowned for a moment then shook his head before settling.

"Hmm?" Clare asked as she put her bowl on the coffee table.

"For a second, I thought I heard three heart beats, but now I only hear two so my ears must be playing tricks on me..." Luke replied.

"Yeah..." Clare hummed softly. Luke smiled and kissed her stomach. Clare smiled and started humming randomly, trying to pick out a tune for their child's lullaby. Luke shifted so his ear was once again against her side. Clare smiled softly and continued to hum. Luke sighed contently just as Sophie placed her hands on Clare's knees. Clare looked down at the young girl. Sophie had that 'I want up' look in her eyes. Clare smiled lightly and picked the child up before putting her beside her.

"Has it moved yet?" Sophie asked.

"The odd shifted but no kicking today." Clare replied. Sophie pouted and sighed.

"I'm sure she'll kick sooner or later." Clare said and ruffled Sophie's hair lightly. Sophie sighed and cuddled up to Clare. Clare smiled softly and shifted slightly. Liam tottered over and tripped, luckily Bane caught the back of his jumped.

"Bring him over Bane..." Clare said motioning over gently. Bane stood up and packed the young blonde over. Clare smiled and took Liam and patted Bane's head and rubbed his ears. Sophie took her brother from Clare and sat him in her lap. Clare smiled as Volvagia poked his head out of Bane's still thick coat before hunkering down again.

"There you two are, my kids keep disappearing on me..." Anni said as she came into the room with Luna. Clare smiled softly, "Kids have a tendency to do that..." Anni smiled and placed Luna in her basinet then took Liam from Sophie. Clare smiled softly and leaned against the couch.

"Have you two thought about a name for him or her?" Anni asked as she laid Liam down with his twin.

"I figured Flora would be a good girl name...Luke can figure out the name if it's a boy." Clare replied rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Miloh..." Luke said against her side.

"Well that covers that." Clare said smiling. Anni laughed and tossed another log in the fire, "Do you want a drink?"

"Tea would be great." Clare replied shifting slightly.

"And maybe something for your back?" Anni asked.

"Hot water bottle." Clare replied as she rubbed her back lightly. Anni smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Clare leaned her head against the back of the couch and sighed, the infant was awake and moving. Anni came back and handed Clare the tea before tucking the hot water bottle behind her back. Clare smiled lightly and thanked her.

"Not a problem Auntie Clare, I know what it's like..." Anni replied.

"And you want another one..." Clare muttered softly.

"I've learned enough tricks to deal with the pain and other symptoms." Anni replied with her trademark soft smile. Clare shook her head carefully.

"Is your back any better?" Anni asked as Sophie shifted against her Aunt.

"A bit..." Clare said as she shifted slightly.

"Do you want me to heat it up a little more?"Anni asked.

"If you can get at it..." Clare said as she felt the child shift. Anni smiled and gently removed the water bottle letting as much heat as possible linger. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes. Sophie yawned and snuggled closer to Clare. Clare sighed and was ready for her afternoon nap. Anni came back in, "Do you want a hand upstairs?"

"Luke's still attached to my waist...." Clare replied. Anni shook her head and easily removed her sleeping uncle. Clare smiled and moved Sophie to lean against her uncle before standing slowly. Anni smiled gently and steadied her Aunt. Clare smiled lightly and started for the stairs. Anni followed behind her, the hot water bottle still in hand. One nice thing about being back at the Inn, Anni was always willing to help make her more comfortable. Clare looked up at the stairs with a sigh before she grabbed the railing. Anni smiled sympathetically and placed her hand in the small of Clare's back, "One step at a time..."

"I know..." Clare said with another sigh as she stepped on the first step. Anni never removed her hand as a reassurance for Clare. Clare slowly walked up the stairs. Anni kept pace with Clare, keeping her steady when she swayed slightly. By the time Clare got to the top of the stairs she was really out of breath. Anni smiled softly and gently rubbed her Aunt's back. Once Clare had her breath back, she slowly made her way back to the bedroom. Anni opened the door for Clare. Clare was now waddling since her back and feet were hurting as she made her way to the bed. Anni smiled and helped Clare lie down. Clare shifted before pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. Anni tucked the hot water bottle against Clare's back and placed a pillow under Clare's stomach, "Get some rest, I'll bring dinner up for later..." Clare nodded gently before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Anni smiled and slipped out of the room, shutting the door silently behind her. Clare yawned and snuggled against her pillows. Anni kept the household quiet while Clare slept. She slept peacefully. Six hours later Anni was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Ugh...yes?" Clare asked quietly.

"Dinner..." Anni said quietly, surprisingly the hot water bottle at her back was still hot. Clare nodded and rolled onto her back. Anni smiled and helped her up. Clare smiled and leaned against the wall behind her.

"How's your back?" Anni asked as she handed Clare her dinner.

"Much better." Clare smiled lightly and took her dinner.

"Good to hear..." Anni replied as she tucked the blankets against Clare.

"Luke still sleep?" Clare asked as she ate her dinner.

"No, but he didn't want to wake you up, do you want me to get him?" Anni replied.

"If you want." Clare said waving her hand in the air.

"Well that's up to you Auntie Clare, do you want a little more time by yourself or not?" Anni asked as she stood up.

"You can tell him to come up, but to take his time." Clare replied. Anni smiled and nodded as she slipped from the room. Clare smiled lightly and continued on her dinner. He quiet moment was ruined when her child shifted. Clare sighed and set her half finished dinner on the nightstand so she could rub her stomach. The child settled and stayed quiet. Clare smiled lightly and reached her for her dinner. Luke slipped into the room, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Good." Clare said and grabbed her half finished dinner. Luke smiled and sat at her hip. Clare smiled and continued to eat.

"How's the little one?" Luke asked as he placed his hands to her stomach.

"Wants attention." Clare replied almost done. Luke smiled and kissed her temple as he gently rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled and finished before reaching around him to put the bowl on the nightstand. Luke shifted so she was wrapped security in his arms. Clare smiled and leaned against him.

"Just a couple more months..." Luke whispered.

"Not even..." Clare whispered nuzzled his neck gently.

"How long left sweetheart?" Luke asked quietly.

"Month and a half..." Clare replied. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek before kissing his temple.

"How's your back?" Luke asked. Clare shrugged her shoulders, "I got the hot water bottle, so fine for now." Luke smiled and gently rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and wedged her head under his chin. Luke nuzzled her head and stilled his hands. Clare smiled and nuzzled his neck and shoulder before closing her eyes.

"Ready for bed Angel?" Luke asked.

"Just a bit..." Clare replied yawning. Luke smiled and shifted them so they both were lying down. Clare smiled and rolled over so she had more room. Luke curled around her back and rested his hand over her naval. Clare smiled and closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered.

"Back to you dear..." Clare whispered before falling asleep after a yawn. Luke smiled and soon joined her.


	12. Thursday

Thursday

Clare shifted uncomfortably, the infant had moved to a spot where it bothered Clare. Luke sighed and nuzzled her neck. Clare groaned and shifted again.

"What's the matter honey?" Luke asked against her shoulder.

"She's moved to a weird spot...It's uncomfortable." Clare replied quietly.

"Where Angel, I can move her?" Luke asked. Clare took his hands and put them where the infant was currently sitting, over by her intestines and stomach. Luke sat up and gently rolled her onto her back before gently beginning to shift their child. When the babe was in a comfortable spot, Clare put her hands over Luke's, "That's good..." Luke smiled gently and kissed her forehead as he rubbed her stomach. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek then glanced at the clock, "Picked a horrible time to move...It's not even one in the morning yet." Luke laid back down still rubbing her stomach gently. Clare sighed and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep. Luke slipped his hand under her shirt and settled his hand under her naval. Clare sighed softly before going back to sleep soundly. Luke soon joined her. It was several hours later until she heard one pair of boots run by the door.

"Link keep it down..." Anni hissed in a whisper.

"Sorry, I forgot she was there..." Link whispered back and quietly crept by the door. Anni sighed and the only sound of her passing was the rustle of the fabric of her clothing. Clare smiled softly before hunkering down to go back to sleep. Luke grumbled and snuggled her closer. Clare shifted slightly before continuing to sleep. Luke settled and after a single shift, so did their child. Clare hummed and rubbed her large stomach lightly. There was a flutter of movement before nothing. Clare stilled after a minute of rubbing then yawned. There was a quiet set of feet creeping to the door before it was opened silently. Clare shifted slightly then stretched before curling her arms and legs towards herself. Whoever had entered the room crept to the bed and placed someone next to Clare before quietly leaving. Clare shifted slightly as she patted the bed for the new comer. Her hand met long hair and pointed ears. Clare cracked her eyes open, confused slightly. Ely was sleeping soundly just within arm's reach. Clare smiled softly and pulled the infant close then slowly drifted back to sleep. Ely cuddled into her and remained asleep. Clare slept on peacefully. Three hours later, there was a quiet knock at the door. Clare groaned quietly and cracked her eyes open. The door opened and Anni slipped in with pancakes for them and a waffle for Ely. Clare yawned and poked at Luke, "Luke, Anni brought breakfast." Luke groaned and opened his eyes, "What...?"

"Anni was so kind enough to bring you breakfast..." Clare repeated. Luke yawned, "Thanks Anni..." Clare rolled her eyes then looked over at Anni, "Thanks Anni."

"Not a problem..." Anni said as she left. Clare smiled and shifted Ely carefully. The tiny fourteen month old yawned and snuggled into Clare. Clare smiled and nudged Luke, "Pass me a pancake." Luke stretched and passed her a plate of pancakes. Clare smiled to him and laid Ely down on the bed beside her, where the sheets were still warm. Luke grabbed his own plate and started on his breakfast. Clare shifted and ate her breakfast. As soon as Luke was finished he gently picked up Ely. Clare finished hers soon after and stretched. Luke smiled and placed both their plates on the nightstand before placing one arm around her. Clare smiled lightly and leaned against him. Luke shifted Ely to her arms so he could wrap his around Clare. Clare smiled softly and held the infant delicately. Luke rested his head on her shoulder and placed a light kiss to her neck. Clare smiled slightly and turned her head to kiss his cheek, but got his nose instead. Luke blinked and then chuckled quietly. Clare smiled and giggled silently as she looked back down at Ely. The tiny girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you want some breakfast Ely?" Clare asked quietly. Luke grabbed the waffle and split it in half before offering it to Ely. Ely took a piece and started to nibble on it. Luke smiled and placed both arms back around Clare. Clare smiled and nuzzled his jaw gently. Luke shifted so he was more comfortable and his hands were resting on her naval. Clare sighed happily as she watched Ely nibble on her breakfast.

"She's so cute, let's hope ours turns out the same..." Luke whispered pulling her shirt back into place.

"I'm sure she'll be just as cute." Clare replied smiling softly. Luke rumbled happily and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled softly and stretched her legs. Ely hiccupped and snuggled close to Clare, having finished her breakfast. Clare smiled softly and ran her fingers though the small girl's hair lightly. Ely squirmed trying to get comfortable. Clare smiled slightly and held the silver blonde girl in both arms. Ely finally settled but she still had the hiccups. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed her small stomach, just like she did with Bane when he was a pup. Luke smiled as Ely's hiccups subsided. Clare smiled and stopped rubbing the tiny girl's stomach before sighing contently.

"And to think we'll be doing this with one of our own in a short time..." Luke whispered.

"Not much longer..." Clare said smiling.

"Getting nervous yet Angel?" Luke asked. Clare giggled nervously a bit then looked off in a random direction. Luke kissed her temple, "You'll be alright, you and the baby are going to be in good hands." Clare nodded and shifted Ely so she could rub her stomach. Luke sighed now feeling bad for upsetting his wife, he hugged her gently and buried his nose in her neck. Clare smiled and nuzzled his temple lightly. Luke settled but didn't loosen his arms. Clare sighed softly, her breath ghosting across his temple then leaned back against the wall.

"I forgot to ask, when did Ely join our little group?" Luke asked as he shifted to place his ear against her stomach.

"This morning, while you were still asleep." Clare replied. Luke nodded and slipped his hand under her shirt. Clare smiled softly then closed her eyes. Luke traced light circles against her skin. Clare shook her head lightly then slowly fell back to sleep. Luke continued to trace circles until he too fell asleep. Clare shifted slightly, her back starting to bug her. Luke removed his arms and laid next to her. Clare shifted ever so slightly, still sitting up. Luke pulled her down next to him. Clare shifted and stretched slightly before stilling. Luke tucked her head under his chin and gently rubbed her stomach. Clare nuzzled his chest lightly. Luke shifted and twined his fingers with hers. Clare shifted slightly then stilled. Luke settled as their child shifted. Clare rubbed her stomach lightly then sighed. A peaceful silence settled and remained for the next four hours. Clare shifted after the four hours and stretched. Luke had at some time rolled onto his back. Clare woke up slowly as she stretched. Ely was gone and so were the dishes. Clare shifted slightly before rubbing her stomach. Luke muttered and shifted back to having his hand over her stomach. Clare smiled lightly and ruffled his hair lightly. Luke smiled and leaned into her hand still sound asleep. Clare shook her head lightly and wished to sit up and satisfy her craving for ice cream. After a few minutes Luke cracked his eyes open, having felt the child shift. Clare shifted and smiled at him, "Luke can you help me sit up and get me a bowl of ice cream please?"

"Sure thing honey..." Luke replied as he sat up then helped her up.

"Thank you." Clare smiled softly to him as she shifted the pillows around, "And the hot water bottle while your down there."

"No problem sweetie..." Luke replied as he slipped from the room. Clare leaned against the pillows gently. The infant shifted slightly and kicked lightly. Clare rubbed her stomach gently, "He's on his way..." After a few minutes the infant settled. Clare gently and soothingly rubbed her stomach in small circles. Luke slipped back into the room with the bowl and the hot water bottle. Clare smiled and took the hot water bottle from him then slid it behind her back. Luke sat back down and handed her the bowl before placing his hand to her rounded stomach. Clare smiled to him and started to eat her ice cream. Luke returned the smile and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled softly and continued to eat.

"Little one acting up again?" Luke asked.

"Earlier..." Clare replied around her spoon. Luke nodded and propped himself next to her, his hand finding the hem of her top and slipping beneath it. Clare smiled and kept eating her chilled cream. Luke idly traced circles against her skin. Clare smiled lightly and finished her ice cream before sliding down next to him. Luke shifted the pillows and the hot water bottle so they supported her back. Clare smiled lightly and shifted slightly so she didn't have the weight of her child on her back. Luke smiled and slipped her shirt up to place a kiss to her stomach. Clare smiled and put her hand on the top of her stomach. Luke traced her symbol on her side as he rested his ear against her stomach. Clare smiled softly then closed her eyes. Luke sighed contently as he placed a kiss just above her naval. Clare smiled again before yawning and falling asleep. Luke smiled lightly and slipped her shirt back into place before lying her on her side. Clare shifted slightly and brought her hands up off her stomach. Luke covered her and slipped out of the room taking the bowl with him. Clare wrapped her arms around a pillow and hugged it gently. Luke didn't return like he usually did, he was gone for a long time, over two hours. Clare shifted absently, whining slightly. An hour later, Luke slipped back into the room soaking wet. Clare sensed her husband's presence then slowly quieted. Luke changed into dry clothes and did his best to dry his hair. Clare sighed softly in her sleep. Luke slipped back in with her and ran his cold fingers through her hair. Clare huffed slightly in her sleep then curled into his hand. Luke pulled his hand back, thinking he'd woken her. Clare shifted ever so slightly still sleeping. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled softly and relaxed. Luke carded his fingers though her hair again before settling down for a nap. Clare snuggled into his chest, being careful not to jostle the infant. A peaceful silence settled over the expecting parents. About an hour later, Clare awoke, she had an itch and felt like she needed a bath. Luke's hair was still soaked but he was sound asleep. Clare scratched the itch then shifted her arms to stretch. She accidently tweaked Luke's ear which woke him up. Mid stretch, Clare absently scratched her arms. Luke groaned and shifted closer to her.

"Luke, Can you help me up?" Clare asked as she shifted slightly. Luke sat up and then helped her up.

"Thanks, I have the need to have a bath." Clare told him and she shuffled to the edge of the bed. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek before standing slowly.

"Mind if I join you sweetheart, I'm still cold..." Luke asked as he looped his arms around her.

"Sure, why not..." Clare replied, smiling softly. Luke smiled groggily and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled softly and slowly shuffled over the connecting bathroom. Luke followed without any prodding. Clare went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Luke leaned against the wall trying to wake himself up. Clare tested the water carefully then flicked the water off her hand, "Still too cold..." Luke was rubbing his eyes, "Honey, be a dear and smack me..."

"Why?" Clare asked surprised.

"I can't wake myself up..." Luke replied still looking groggy.

"But I don't want to hit you..." Clare said softly. Luke groaned and wrapped himself around her. Clare shook her head then kissed his lips gently. Luke sighed still unable to wake up completely. Clare huffed in annoyance then stomped on his foot. Luke groaned and whimpered, "Thank you..." He croaked out before kissing her temple.

"Don't ever ask me to hurt you again..." Clare grumbled, still a little peeved at the request.

"I'm sorry sweetheart..." Luke whispered, now completely awake. Clare huffed, a mood swing that could not be deterred like the rest was making itself present. Luke nuzzled her neck and gently rubbed her stomach. Clare huffed again then sighed, "Great, now I feel bad..." Luke smiled sympathetically and placed a kiss to her lips continuing to rub her stomach. Clare kissed him back softly. Luke broke the kiss just long enough to turn her to face him placing another kiss to her lips. Clare smiled slightly and kissed him back. Luke nipped her lip lightly as he lightly ran his fingers down her back. Clare shivered slightly and opened her mouth. Luke deepened the kiss as he stilled his hands. Clare moved slightly, still hearing the water. Luke smiled and released her. Clare smiled to him before turning to check the water.

"Better?" Luke asked as he looped his arms back around her.

"The water is still a little too cold..." Clare said after she dipped her finger into the water.

"I wasn't talking about the water sweetheart..." Luke replied.

"Then I should be asking you the same thing...but the mood swing has past, I'm better now." Clare said waving her hand off handily. Luke hummed and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled and straightened slowly. Luke let go long enough for her to stand upright before rewrapping his arms back around her. Clare bent slightly backwards, letting her back crack horribly, "Ow..." Luke frowned and rubbed her back gently.

"Maybe a nice hot soak will help..." Clare said quietly as she rubbed her lower back. Luke nodded and shooed her hand away so she didn't strain her back any further. Clare sighed and put her hands on her stomach. Luke reached around her and checked the water to find it finally hot. Clare saw the faint wisps of steam and smiled, "Finally..." Luke smiled and released her. Clare smiled faintly then began to pull off her dress. Luke pulled his shirt off. Clare got the dress off and started on her under wear. Luke slipped his arms around her still unable to keep his hands off her. Clare shook her head gently and patted his hands, "Let's get in the water quickly..." Luke nodded and took her arm so she wouldn't fall. Clare sighed as she slowly stepped into the water. Luke kissed her neck after slipping in behind her. Clare sighed again as she sat down. Luke smiled sympathetically and gently rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and rubbed her neck gently.

"Tell me what hurts so I can help sweetheart..." Luke whispered.

"Everything..." Clare replied in the same tone. Luke kissed her temple and slowly worked up her back. Clare sighed gently and let her hands go to her stomach. He was gently but firm as he worked on her shoulders and her neck. Clare leaned into his touch.

"Any better sweetheart?" Luke asked as he slipped his arms back around her.

"Much better..." Clare replied in a whisper as she leaned completely against him.

"Anything else hurt?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"My feet..." Clare said as she stretched her legs.

"I'll take care of that after we get out..." Luke replied and kissed her temple.

"We should get washed up then..." Clare said and reached for the bar of soap. Luke sighed contently and traced light circles around her naval. Clare shook her head as she washed up, "Can you get my back?" Luke took the soap from her and washed her back hitting a few pressure points as he did so. Clare carefully rinsed herself, "If you want to get clean this time, you have to do it...I'm far too tired right now..." Clare whispered.

"I already had a bath sweetheart, I was just cool from earlier..." Luke replied matching her tone as he rinsed her back before slipping his arms around her again.

"Oh." Clare hummed as she leaned against him. Luke rubbed her stomach gently and kissed her neck. Clare sat there until the water dropped a few degrees before patting his arms, "Alright, time to get out." Luke nodded and unwrapped his arms. Clare stood slowly, "So what were you doing earlier that you had to have a bath?"

"Helping Anni at the ranch..." Luke replied as he held her elbow to keep her steady.

"Oh....is it colt season?" Clare asked as she stepped out of the tub.

"Mmhmm...Moon's first..." Luke replied and followed her after he knew she was steady on her feet.

"Oh joy, double trouble..." Clare sighed as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Luke chuckled and wrapped a towel around himself. Clare dried off then dressed before taking her towel and drying her hair. Luke was doing the same as he slipped past her. Clare flicked her damp hair over her shoulder and hummed, "I should cut this..." Luke frowned, apparently not liking that idea. Clare was busy studying the tips of her long hair, "Split..." She mumbled. Luke's frown disappeared and he sighed, "Get to bed beautiful..." Clare tossed her hair back over her shoulder and waddled over to the bed. Luke tossed all the towels in the hamper before sitting on the bed at her feet. Clare wiggled her toes slightly, giggling then stilled. Luke smiled and shook his head good naturedly as he shifted to sit cross legged before beginning to rub her feet. Clare smiled softly and resisted all urges to wiggle her toes or to pull her foot back. When he was finished, Luke yawned and moved to lie at her side. Clare slid down so she was also lying down. Luke smiled tiredly and pulled the blankets up over them. Clare shifted so she was on her side before snuggling down into her pillows.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart, I'll...see you in..." Luke never got to finish his sentence as for once, he fell asleep before her. Clare smiled softly.

"Oeiih pariyao Luke..." Clare whispered.


	13. Friday last month

Month 8 - Friday

Clare shifted slightly before she yawned. It was just after ten and the infant made protest to the fact, she had yet to eat anything. Clare groaned quietly before rolling onto her other side to push herself up. Much to her surprise, Luke as gone. It was the feeling of everything sitting lower that caught her off guard. Clare groaned and put her hand to her forehead, "Oh dear goddesses..."

"What's the matter honey?" Luke asked as he came out of the bathroom drying his face. All she did was groan again. Luke cocked his head to the side and crossed the room, "Talk to me Clare, what's the matter honey?" He said as he sat at her side.

"...Sitting lower..." Clare grumbled, "Go get Anni..." Luke swallowed thickly and darted out of the room. Clare put her hand over her eyes and the other on her stomach. Anni slipped into the room and shut the door, "Now what's going on, I have Link pinning Uncle to the floor cause he's nearly panicking?" the younger mother asked her head cocked to the side.

"Sitting lower than they should be..." Clare grumbled softly. Anni sighed and shook her head before going to sit next to her Aunt, "Auntie Clare, your eight and a half months along, everything is going to shift lower now..." The young brunette said as she gently rubbed Clare's side.

"I've got a feeling..." Clare whispered. Anni nodded, "Do you want me to get Uncle?"

"And maybe some breakfast...their making a fuss..." Clare muttered. Anni nodded and squeezed her arm reassuringly before slipping from the room, "I'll be back up in a few minutes..." Clare nodded and shifted slightly. Within a minute Luke was back at her side, "Are you alright?"

"...Not sure..." Clare whispered. Luke shifted and kissed her forehead while rubbing her side. Clare shifted again before rubbing her stomach.

"Are you hurting at all sweetheart?" He asked, a worried edge to his voice. Clare shook her head then gasped lightly, face paling.

"Clare?" Luke asked. Clare's hands were shaking, "It broke..."

"Shh...Anni will be right back..." Luke whispered taking her hands and squeezing them. Clare whimpered slighted. Luke did everything he could to keep her calm while he waited for Anni. Clare kept whimpering softly. Anni opened the door, set the tray down then called Medli and Tetra up. Clare grimaced in pain slightly. Anni quickly removed Luke as the girls came in, "Tetra, Medli, you know the drill!" Medli and Tetra nodded and quickly set to work. Anni quickly went over to Clare, "Come on...nice and slow..." Anni said, her voice was quiet and calming as she helped Clare sit up. Clare sat up slowly.

"How close together are your contractions Auntie Clare?" Anni asked as she pulled the blankets back away from Clare.

"30 seconds...." Clare groaned.

"Okay..." Anni said quickly as she gently pulled Clare to her feet. Clare stood then groaned and grimaced.

"Deep breaths Auntie Clare, deep breaths..." Anni instructed as she led Clare to the adjoining bathroom as Tetra and Medli returned. Clare did as she was told. Anni nodded and they all set to work. Clare whimpered silently.

"You're going to be fine Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered and rubbed her Aunt's back. Clare nodded then grimaced. A few hours later, Luke was pacing along the upstairs hall of the Inn. Tetra and Medli left the room tired, leaving the door open. Luke poked his head in the door to see Anni tucking Clare into clean sheets. Clare was sitting upright, looking extremely tired and had to bundles in her arms.

"Can I come in?" Luke asked quietly. Clare looked up and smiled softly. Anni smiled and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Clare motioned Luke over with her eyes, "It was twins..." Luke smiled and sat at her side, "How are you sweetheart?"

"Tired, but otherwise fine." Clare smiling softly. Luke returned the smile and kissed her temple after tucking her hair behind her ears. Clare gently set the two infants in his arms, "Here...you hold them for a minute...." Luke carefully shifted his two newborns, "Two girls?"

"One girl and one boy....Flora and Miloh..." Clare whispered.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, you definitely need it..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and slowly laid down before curling on her side. Luke smiled then turned his attention to his two children. Clare smiled softly then yawned and fell asleep quickly. Luke shifted Flora to his lap so he could cover his wife. Clare shifted slightly, grabbing a pillow. Luke smiled and leaned against the headboard after picking Flora back up. The little blonde blinked up at him with soft sea green eyes, while the little blonde boy looked at him with soft blue eyes.

"Aren't you two cute..." Luke whispered. Flora looked at her brother as Miloh looked at her before giggling an reaching up to their father. Luke smiled and shifted the twins so they were resting on his chest. The two infants almost moved as one, as they smiled and patted his chest. Luke smiled and stroked both newborns' soft blonde hair. Clare rolled onto her other side and sighed softly as Miloh and Flora grabbed their father's fingers. Luke sighed contently as he kissed the top of both infants heads, "How about we all get some sleep?" He whispered. Miloh and Flora looked at each other as they yawned and closed their eyes. Luke smiled and shifted them so he could lie down. After placing his arm across the twins back to keep them in place he too joined his wife and children. Clare slept the rest of the day, only waking long enough to feed her newborn children. Luke must have been stressed while she was in labour as he continued to sleep even when she took the twins. Clare smiled softly and gently kissed his forehead before feeding the twins. Miloh was still asleep. Clare put him back on Luke's chest before putting the much larger hand on the infants back after she finished feeding Flora. Even at a few hours old, Flora seemed to be a little more active and aware than her younger brother.

"Well, I know who got my energy..." Clare whispered to the tiny girl. Flora looked up at her as she finished her lunch. Clare pulled her shirt back in place and shifted so he could lean against the wall. Luke sighed in his sleep and subconsciously rubbed Miloh's back. Clare smiled softly and laid down with Flora. The tiny blonde yawned and snuggled close to her mother. Clare smiled softly again before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Anni came to check on them around seven. All four of them were snoozing happily and quietly. Anni smiled and put out the candles and pulled the curtains before covering her Aunt and Uncle and slipping out of the room.


	14. Saturday

Saturday

Clare shifted ever so slightly, hugging the tiny infant to her chest gently. Flora shifted and was beginning to fuss. Clare shifted again and awoke, "Is someone hungry?" Flora whimpered and shifted. Clare smiled gently and lifted her shirt up. Flora quickly attached herself and nursed happily. Clare smiled lightly and looked over at her other child. Miloh was sleeping soundly in his father's chest and Luke had a look on his face that Clare hadn't seen since the day she said she'd marry him. Clare smiled softly and kissed both their heads before turning back to her daughter. Flora's eyes had slipped shut and her tiny hands were curled into fists. Clare smiled softly and shifted her hold on her. Luke shifted and sighed contently. Clare smiled and waited until Flora finished to pull her shirt back down. Flora squirmed and hiccupped. Clare shook her head slowly before pulling Flora away from her breakfast so she could burp the tiny girl. After a few minutes Flora settled. Clare smiled ever so softly before she noticed Miloh start to shift so she traded Luke. Luke shifted and placed both arms around his daughter. Clare smiled and let Miloh have his breakfast. Miloh drank slower than his sister but never opened his eyes and remained relaxed in his mother's arms.

"You're defiantly his son..." Clare whispered softly. Luke nuzzled his daughter's head before settling. Clare smiled and when Miloh was done burped him. Miloh shifted and snuggled close to his mother. Clare smiled before lying down with her son. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in..." Clare said softly. Anni poked her head in the door and smiled, "I brought you some breakfast..."

"Thanks..." Clare said smiling softly as she sat up after putting Miloh on Luke's chest next to his sister. Anni silently slipped into the room with Sophie at her heels. Clare smiled softly and shifted slightly. Sophie crawled onto the bed next to Clare, "Hi Auntie..."

"Hello Sophie." Clare replied smiling still. Sophie hugged Clare gently around her waist. Clare smiled softly and hugged Sophie back.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sophie asked quietly.

"I'm feeling fine." Clare replied smiling lightly.

"Okay, cause you kinda look tired..." Sophie said as Anni handed Clare her breakfast.

"I'll have a nap after breakfast okay?" Clare asked as she took her plate, the smell of the food making Luke's nose twitch. Luke groaned and shifted the twins. Clare smiled softly as she ate quietly. Luke opened his eyes slowly. Clare smiled gently as she ate.

"Morning Angel... " Luke whispered.

"I'm not the only one here." Clare replied as she finished eating. Luke glanced over and smiled at Sophie, "Hi there sweetie..." Clare put the plate on the nightstand before picking up the two infants. Luke smiled and pushed himself upright. Clare smiled softly as she held the two infants. Anni shook her head, "I'll be right back..." Clare nodded slightly. Anni slipped from the room. Clare smiled ever so softly and leaned against the wall.

"How are you and the little ones?" Luke asked.

"I'm still tired, and Miloh and Flora are the same..." Clare replied.

"Do you want to head home today?" Luke asked.

"We can." Clare replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well we can stay here another day or we can go home..." Luke added.

"We can do a lot of things...but it would be better if the two got used to their home..." Clare said. Luke nodded, "We'll head home after breakfast..."

"I already ate, so did the twins." Clare said shifting the two babes in her arms.

"Well I haven't silly..." Luke replied as he nuzzled her neck.

"Eww..." With that Sophie scampered off. Clare smiled and kissed his nose gently. Luke smiled and stroked Miloh's cheek. Clare smiled softly and shifted her legs.

"They are adorable..." Luke whispered as Miloh yawned.

"He's going to be like you when he grows up...Already likes sleeping in my arms..." Clare whispered softly, smiling contently. Luke chuckled, "I don't blame him..." Clare smiled and shifted her hands then blinked, "Hmm?"

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Luke asked. Clare didn't answer just turned her children so they were on their stomachs, half of the mark of the Keeper of Triforce was on Miloh's back and the other half was on Flora.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Luke asked quietly.

"I'm still the keeper, but they are next in line...Separated they can only do so much but together, they are the Keeper of the Triforce." Clare answered. Luke nodded and tucked Flora hair back behind her tiny pointed ears. Clare shifted slightly and smiled softly. Anni slipped into the room without them noticing. Clare sighed softly then let her ears twitch, which she never let happen before.

"Uncle do you still want breakfast?" Anni asked. Clare looked over at her and smiled softly. Anni passed the plate of waffles under Luke's nose. Clare smiled as Luke's nose twitched. Anni giggled cutely and placed the plate in his lap before disappearing.

"I'm surprised you didn't smell her...Or the waffles..." Clare said smiling.

"I did, it's kind of hard to ignore the smell of sea orchids but these two had my attention..." Luke replied. Clare smiled, "Eat your breakfast." Luke kissed her temple before starting on his breakfast. Clare smiled and shifted their children. Miloh opened his eyes and looked up at his mother.

"Morning Little One..." Clare whispered softly, nuzzling his forehead. Miloh blinked and snuggled into her warmth. Clare smiled softly and shifted the two so she could climb out of bed. Luke placed his empty plate on the nightstand and offered to take one of the twins. Clare smiled and placed Flora in his arms, "She's active."

"So you're the one that was causing all the trouble..." Luke cooed. Clare smiled softly and held Miloh gently. Miloh settled contently with his ear over Clare's heart. Clare smiled softly and moved over to the door. Luke stood up slowly as Flora settled in his arms. Clare shifted Miloh gently, "Later, can you come back up and grab our stuff..."

"Sure thing Angel..." Luke replied as he wrapped a cloak around her and Miloh. Clare smiled and nodded gently. Luke placed one hand in the small of her back and led her downstairs. Clare smiled gently and slowly walked over to the front door. Anni slipped up behind them and hugged them both, "Don't forget to visit alright?"

"We won't." Clare replied waving her hand. Anni made a noise, "You always say that and then I don't see you for a month..." The younger woman scoffed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was when I didn't want to strain myself walking up here..." Clare muttered then shifted Miloh to her other arm. Luke looked at Link, "Why's she so moody?"

"Take a wild guess." Clare said as she shifted Miloh.

"I'm not pregnant!" Anni yelled from the other room. Clare giggled, "Guess I didn't lose my humour..." Well, Anni stormed up the stairs, now royally pissed off, "I think it's time for you guys to go..."

"Okay, see you later Anni, bye guys." Clare said waving her free hand. A door slammed shut upstairs as Luke ushered her out of the Inn. Clare stepped off the porch and shifted Miloh slightly, "So what do you think?"

"Of what Angel?" Luke asked as he followed at her side.

"Anni?" Clare asked as she glanced up at the Inn.

"Well if she's not pregnant again my only other guess is it's that time of the month..." Luke replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe, then let's make sure we don't go back up until she's over this." Clare said smiling softly. Luke nodded and linked his free hand with hers. Clare smiled and continued to walk back home, "Everything is going to be so dusty..." Luke chuckled, "You take a nap, I'll clean up the house..."

"What about our room, that's going to be dusty to." Clare pointed out.

"No it won't and neither will the nursery..." Luke replied.

"Why not?" Clare asked.

"I talked with Anni while you were having a nap and found out there a spell on those two rooms that repels dust." Luke replied.

"Wish you told me..." Clare whispered, "Then I wouldn't have been so adamant on cleaning those two rooms." Luke chuckled and kissed her temple before releasing her hand and opening the door. Clare smiled lightly and walked into the house. Luke carefully shifted Flora as he followed her. Clare smiled slightly and shifted her son, "Let me take her, I'll go put them to bed then I'll go to." Luke shifted Flora and placed her in her mother's arms. Clare smiled then took their twins up the stairs to bed. Surprisingly the hose was almost dust free. Clare shook her head and kept going up the stairs. Luke shrugged and slipped into the kitchen. Clare went into the nursery and set the two babes into the one crib before kissing both their heads. Both infants slept peacefully. Clare smiled softly and left to go to the master bedroom. Much to her surprise, she found Luke sound asleep on his side of the bed.

"And I thought I was the one who needed a nap..." Clare whispered as she climbed into bed on her side. Luke turned towards her. Clare smiled slightly and closed her eyes, falling asleep. It was her children crying down the hall that woke her a few hours later. Clare shifted then rolled out of bed to go to her upset children. Luke was half way down the hall when she stepped into it. Clare followed him.

"What's the matter little ones?" Luke cooed as he gently picked up their newborns.

"They could be hungry..." Clare whispered as she looked at the clock.

"Oh, I'm sorry Angel, I was hoping I got to them before you woke up..." Luke replied as he slipped Miloh into her arms as he was fussing the least.

"Need to be a little bit faster than that..." Clare said as she took the infant and went to sit in the rocking chair. Luke smiled and rubbed Flora's back as he sat in the window sill, "I'll try harder next time..."

"Don't try to hard Luke...You can only do so much." Clare said as she lifted her shirt to let Miloh eat. Their tiny son nursed happily as Luke finally got Flora to settle. Clare smiled softly and waited until Miloh was done to burp him. Luke stood from the window and went over to Clare, he gently traded infants. Clare took Flora and let her feed. Just like her brother, Flora nursed happily as her father took his spot in the window again.

"Oh, I haven't seen Bane or Lucas for a while...I wonder where those two went off to." Clare said looking up.

"Lucas said something about going to see Johnny and I think I saw Bane up at the ranch chasing a pretty little collie..." Luke replied with a slight smile.

"Oh dear..." Clare muttered softly and shook her head. Luke chuckled and stroked his son's head gently. Clare sighed then when her little girl was done feeding, pulled her shirt down, and burped the tiny girl.

"We're going to be busy and I have a feeling you're going to be sore..." Luke mused.

"For one, when aren't we busy and two, I am already sore." Clare grumbled quietly. Luke smiled sympathetically and went back over to his wife and daughter, "For once Angel, I can't help..." He whispered as he kissed her temple. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek, "You can't help me all the time..."

"I usually can..." Luke replied.

"That's true..." Clare said and stood slowly. Luke smiled and carefully shifted Miloh.

"And I have something for you to do, can you whip something up for me...I'm kinda peckish." Clare asked as she took Miloh from him.

"Anything in particular?" Luke asked.

"I haven't had my favourite in a long time." Clare replied, smiling softly.

"Alright, I'll bring it up in a few minutes..." Luke said and placed a kiss soundly to her lips before leaving. Clare flushed slightly then shook her head, "Goofy, goofy man..." Miloh snuggled against her neck. Clare giggled and smiled softly before sitting back in the rocking chair. Flora settled using Clare's arm to support her head. Clare smiled softly and rocked their two babies slowly and gently. It wasn't long before Miloh was asleep, but Flora took after her mother and stubbornly refused to go to sleep. Clare sighed ever so softly and looked at her with a smile, "You need rest dear..." If the infant could have she probably would have pouted and whined. Clare smiled lightly and kissed her daughters head gently, "But you don't have to if you don't want to." Even as stubborn as Flora was, after a few minutes, she too fell asleep. Clare smiled softly and kept rocking them gently, looking out the window. Luke slipped into the room with a cup of tea and a plate of her favourite. Clare smiled and stood to put her two little angels into the crib. Luke smiled and placed the plate and cup on the small table by the door before wrapping his arms around her. Clare smiled after she put the two sleeping babies into the crib.

"It's great being able to finally hold them..." Luke whispered.

"...Finally able to see them and to carry them in your arms..." Clare added in a whisper as the twins hugged each other in their sleep. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled softly and leaned back against him. Luke turned her around to face him and place a kiss soundly to her lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke wrapped his arms around her tightly. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Luke smiled as he nipped her lip lightly. Clare opened her mouth for him. Luke rumbled happily as he deepened the kiss and as one hand found the back of her head. Clare wrapped her arms more securely and tightly around his neck. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "As fun as that was, you need to eat..." Clare smiled gently and nodded, "We all need to eat..." Luke smiled and placed another quick kiss to her lips. Clare smiled and broke it to go to her lunch. Luke couldn't help but rake his eyes up her now slim form. Clare's movements weren't as quick as they usually were, having spent a few months moving slowly, and her ninja skill, let alone any other skills she had, were in need of some brushing up. Luke didn't seem to care, he had his tiny wife back and two beautiful children and that was all that mattered. Clare grabbed the plate and cup in her hands before moving back to the rocking chair. Luke sat down at her knees and dropped his head in her lap. Clare smiled softly and started to eat her lunch. Luke sighed contently and let his eyes drift shut. Clare smiled softly and finished her lunch before she slipped her tea. Luke traced random patterns above her knee. Clare smiled and sipped her tea until it was done. One of the twins shifted, which made Luke look up. Clare looked over at the crib, checking to make sure everything was alright. The twins still slept peacefully which put their father at ease and he returned his head to Clare's knees. Clare smiled softly and finished her tea, putting the empty cup on the plate. Luke sighed contently. Clare smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. Luke leaned into his touch. Clare smiled softly and delicately traced his ear with her slim fingers. Luke practically melted under the light touch. Clare smiled and ruffled his hair, "Come on Luke...I want to do some stretches..." Luke whined, "But I just got comfy...just a few more minutes Angel..."

"Okay, just a few more though..." Clare replied smoothing his hair back. Luke smiled and relaxed back into her touch. Clare smiled softly and kept smoothing his hair back. A soft smile graced her husband's face as his eyes slipped shut again. Clare smiled softly and traced his ear again, in the same manner as before. Luke sighed as he visibly relaxed. Clare smiled again and sighed contently. Luke shifted and rested one hand on her knee. Clare smiled before bending down to kiss his ear tip. Luke's ear twitched but he remained relaxed. Clare smiled slightly as she leaned back against her chair. But due to the fact it was a rocking chair she rocked back and Luke slipped from her lap, "Ow..." Luke groaned when his head connected with the floor.

"Sorry..." Clare apologized as she slipped from the chair and crouched in front of him, kissing the top of his head.

"Not a big deal, I've got a thick skull remember..." Luke replied as he pulled her into his arms. Clare smiled and nuzzled his neck. Luke sighed happily, he always seemed so content when she was close to him. Clare smiled and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Luke smiled, "Now what was it you wanted to do Angel?"

"Do some stretches..." Clare replied smiling as she lifted her head up. Luke glanced up to make sure the twins were still asleep before standing up and pulling her up with him, "Shall we?"

"Let's..." Clare replied smiling softly. Luke smiled and laced his fingers with hers. Clare smiled and took him downstairs to the living room where she pushed the couch and chairs to the walls so she didn't hit them. Luke flopped across the couch more than content to watch her. Clare smiled then began her stretches, starting out with the basics. Luke had to do everything in his power not to jump her and whisk her away upstairs to their room. Clare tried a complicated stretch, but her body wasn't ready for that yet and stiffened enough to lock her muscles in place.

"You alright Angel?" Luke asked seeing her pause.

"Not ready for that one..." Clare whispered as she slow twisted out of the stretch.

"Did you pull something sweetheart?" Luke asked as he sat up.

"Just my arm..." Clare said shaking her right arm as she walked over to sit next to him. Luke shook his head and pulled her into his lap. Clare leaned against his chest smiling softly. Luke shifted so he could hit the pressure points in her arm. Clare sighed happily and closed her eyes, letting her ears twitch, she needed to listen in case Miloh or Flora cried. Luke smiled and scooped her up.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked as she kept her eyes closed but shifted slightly.

"Doing something we haven't been able to in nine months..." Luke purred. Clare cracked her eye open and looked up at him. Luke smirked and carried her upstairs and into their room. Clare blinked and braced herself for the torture about to come. Luke placed her on the bed and began nipping at her weak spot. Clare moaned. Luke smirked and slipped his hand up under her shirt. Clare smiled and started to nip at his temple. A light shudder ran the length of Luke's back as he traced the underside of her right breast. Clare moaned lightly as she moved to his ear and licked to the point where she nipped it lightly. Luke shuddered and groaned quietly before nipping her weak spot. Clare moaned slightly before taking his ear tip in her teeth and pulling on it lightly. Luke stopped nipping and removed his ear from her grasp before working her shirt off. Clare whined then quickly stripped herself of her shirt then worked on his. Luke nuzzled her jaw, "Usually I'm the one doing the whining Angel..."

"You're point being..." Clare purred in his ear as she popped the first two buttons on his shirt slowly.

"I just find it curious..." Luke replied licking her weak spot.

"Why's that..." Clare asked in between moans.

"Seems out of character for you..." He answered and nipped at her collar bone.

"I haven't had this kind of attention in nine months...I'll whine all I want..." Clare moaned and popped the next two buttons. Luke smirked and nipped to the hollow of her throat. Clare moaned in response while shivering slightly. Luke licked at the hollow of her throat while lightly trailing his fingers to the waist band of her skirt. Clare smiled and moaned deeply. Luke chuckled and nipped down her breast bone in a teasingly slow manner. Clare moaned deeply and shivered slightly. Luke smiled and slowly pulled her skirt off. Clare finally managed to get the last button on his shirt undone and ran her hands across the expanse of his bare chest. Even after nine months of caring for her, he managed to keep in shape. If not more so, Clare ran her hands over his abs and across his chest to his shoulders before slipping the shirt off them. Luke smirked and licked back up to the top of her breast bone slowly. Clare moaned loudly and shivered. Luke nipped back down and at the same painfully slow pace. Clare moaned and let her ear twitch, listening. Luke smirked and gently squeezed her right breast to get her attention again. Clare moaned loudly in response as her eyes slipped shut. Luke smiled and nipped at the side of her breast. Clare moaned louder. Luke licked and sucked at the side of her breast. Clare moaned, groaned and shivered. Luke chuckled and nipped a little higher but not high enough to cause any pain. Clare moaned and groaned loudly. He traced circles on her hip and wouldn't do anything more unless told to. Clare put her hands on his shoulders and flipped them over. Out of habit, he raked his eyes down her frame. Clare caught it and smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Oh defiantly..." Luke purred and pulled her into a kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back passionately. Luke rumbled happily as he nipped her lip and ran his hands down her frame. Clare opened her mouth for him and leaned her forearms on the bed beside him. Luke deepened the kiss and rested his hands on her rear. Clare smiled and played the passive one for now. Luke broke the kiss and nuzzled her jaw, "Come on Angel...play with me..." Clare smirked and went for his neck, "As you wish..." Luke rumbled happily and trailed his hands back across her stomach. Clare smiled and nipped at his neck lightly before licking it. Luke shuddered slightly. Clare slowly trailed light nips and kisses to his collar bone. Luke shifted a little and gently cupped both of her breasts. Clare nipped his collar bone while moving her hands to a 'better' position, like his hips maybe. Luke's light hold faltered slightly and fell to her thighs. Clare smirked and continued to nip his collar bone before licking down his chest to his ribs. Luke shuddered as his eyes slipped shut. Clare smiled and kept nipping his ribs, moving painstakingly slow down to his naval. Luke's hands fisted against her thigh as he shuddered again. Clare nipped at his naval before licking around it then back up to his neck. Luke swallowed thickly and she could hear his heart racing. Clare smiled then rested her forehead on his chest lightly, stopping her assault. Usually she was the one left gasping to regain air and restart her heart. Clare smiled and let him catch his breath. His heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings as his chest heaved, "And you call me evil..."

"You just don't have that good of a resistance to my teasing yet..." Clare whispered softly, her words and breath ghosting across her husband's chest. Luke sighed and struggled to calm his heartbeat. Clare smiled and crossed her arms on his chest before kissing his lips softly. It took him five minutes to bring his heart rate down to a safe place. Clare smiled and laid her ear on his chest. Luke's heart was only beating a little faster than hers and his breathing evened out. Clare smiled then yawned, still tired from the day before. She closed her eyes and used Luke as a pillow for this nap. Luke smiled lightly and covered them both and joining her but keeping a keen ear for the twins. Clare stayed asleep until around 5:30 when there was an upset cry from down the hall. Unfortunately, with her lying on him, Luke could not get up to soothe their newborns. Clare rolled off of him then sat up before grabbing her skirt and shirt, "Must be hungry..." Luke nodded and stretched.

"I'll be back..." Clare said as she slipped out of the room and down the hall to the nursery. Thankfully it was only Flora who was making a fuss.

"Shh...Momma's here now..." Clare whispered as she picked her daughter up, cradling her as she made her way over to the rocking chair. Flora quieted almost instantly and settled in her mother's arms. Clare smiled softly and lifted her shirt up. Flora latched on and nursed contently as her father leaned in the doorway with a tired but happy look on his face and in only his pants. Clare smiled softly as she looked down at her little girl. Flora's eyes had slipped shut and her tiny hands were clenching and unclenching as she nursed. Clare smiled and waited until Flora was finished to pull her shirt back down and burp the infant as she walked back over to the crib. Just as she laid the infant back down, Miloh opened his eyes. Clare smiled and picked him up next, "Supper time for you too..." Luke slipped into the room and sat back at her knees. Clare smiled and fed their son. Miloh always remained passive and gentle whenever she fed him. Clare smiled softly and started humming softly. Luke rested his head back in her lap. Clare smiled softly and when Miloh was done she burped him then pulled her shirt down. Apparently he wasn't quite ready to go back to his crib as he snuggled into Clare. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his head gently. Luke smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off in her lap.

"Like father, like son..." Clare muttered and looked over at Flora before she gently magicked the other infant over to her. Flora settled in her arms and soon joined her father while Miloh remained awake and cuddled close to Clare. Clare smiled softly and kissed his forehead. Miloh yawned and remained awake.

"Why don't you go to sleep little one..." Clare asked quietly so she didn't disturb the other two. Miloh only snuggled closer to her. Clare smiled softly and shook her head. Luke shifted in her lap as Miloh's breath ghosted across her skin. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke awoke with a start when Flora knocked him on the head. Clare was sleeping and amazingly keeping a firm hold on the twins. Luke smiled and carefully picked up his wife and children. Clare pulled the two infants closer to herself with a slightly groan. Luke cradled all of them against him as he carried them back down to the master bedroom. Clare laid her head against his shoulder, her nose pressed against his bare skin. Luke gently laid her on the bed with the twins and covered her carefully before slipping out of his pants and crawling in with them. Clare rolled so she was facing him and the twins between them. Luke smiled and soon rejoined them. Clare sighed contently in her sleep quietly. A blissful peace settled over the small family as the sun set on the horizon. Clare smiled softly in her sleep and snuggled towards Luke after shifting the children so she wouldn't squish them.


	15. 1 week later Sunday

1 week later – Sunday

Clare awoke to the sound of her husband quietly talking to someone. It couldn't be the twins as they were down the hall in their room asleep so she was curious. The ninja cracked her eyes open slowly. Luke was leaning against the headboard with a tiny, smaller than the twins when they were born, bundle in his arms.

"Where did she come from...?" Clare asked sitting up.

"The Inn..." Luke replied as he slipped the bundle into her arms, "Here, I'm going to check on the twins..." Clare smiled softly and nodded, "Bring them back, they might be hungry." Clare whispered softly. Luke nodded and slipped from the room leaving her with the tiny girl. Clare smiled softly and held the tiny girl softly, "You look like Anni...just smaller." The tiny infant opened her eyes and looked up at Clare with soft shifting blue eyes.

"And I've got a feeling it is Anni...Let me guess she drank something from Lira..." Clare whispered to herself. Then she remembered Anni had fired Lira at least two years ago.

"Hmmm..."Clare hummed and shifted. The tiny infant in her arms shifted and slipped back to sleep. Clare smiled softly and stretched her legs. Luke returned without the twins and climbed back in beside her. Clare smiled softly, "Still asleep I take it..." Luke nodded and shifted closer to her. Clare smiled softly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Already asleep again?" Luke asked as he placed one arm around her.

"Yeah, woke up for about two seconds before falling asleep again." Clare replied softly. Luke smiled a little and tucked the infant's chestnut brown hair behind her ears. Clare smiled softly, "Do you know who it is?"

"Who do you think it is..." Luke whispered.

"Other than the shifting blue eyes and the high sage powers." Clare smiled softly. Luke chuckled as Anni curled and uncurled her hand as she shifted in Clare's arms. Clare smiled softly and cradled Anni softly.

"It's been ages since I've seen her this tiny..." Luke said quietly. Clare's ear twitched, "Here, you can hold her. The twins are calling." Luke gently took their niece while Clare went to get their children. Clare smiled softly and left the room to get to the nursery. As usual it was Flora who was acting up, but Miloh was awake as well. Clare smiled softly and picked Flora and Miloh then sat in the rocking chair. There was the sound of soft paws on the hard wood in the doorway. Clare smiled softly and looked over at the door. Lucas was sitting in the door frame with an absolutely exhausted look to him. Clare smiled, "Why are you so tired Lucas?" Lucas crossed the room and hopped into her lap before collapsing.

"So why are you tried?" Clare asked as she shifted the twins so they wouldn't Lucas.

"Johnny's having her third litter in a couple of days..." Lucas sighed. Clare sighed as well and shook her head.

"What are their names mom?" Lucas asked. Clare smiled and rested them on her lap and leaned them against her stomach, "This one is Miloh and she's Flora."

"They look more like you than dad mom..." Lucas mused. Clare smiled softly, "I know...but Flora has Luke's eyes." Lucas nodded, "Have you seen Anni, I stopped at the Inn but she wasn't there..."

"She's with Luke..." Clare answered shifting the twins. Lucas looked up at her in confusion.

"She's smaller than these two..." Clare said smiling softly. If he had the energy, Lucas most likely would have fallen from her lap. Clare smiled softly and pulled her children up so she could grab Lucas, "Come on, let's go get you in a proper bed..." Moving the young dog wasn't very hard since he was practically jelly in her arms. Clare smiled and carried her three children to the master bedroom. Luke had just about nodded off with Anni napping on his chest, her tiny head tucked under his chin. Clare smiled softly and set the three on the bed, putting Lucas at the end then made a little bed for the two twins. Luke smiled and carefully shifted Anni. Clare smiled softly and laid down beside the three.

"What happened to our oldest boy?" Luke asked after Lucas had slipped from the waking realm.

"Apparently, Johnny's having her third litter..." Clare sighed softly. Luke sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. Clare sighed softly and rubbed her ears. The twins shifted towards each other. Clare smiled and brushed the hair off twins off her foreheads. Luke smiled just as Anni opened her eyes but remained unnoticed by the others. Clare smiled softly and put her head on her arm. It was ten minutes later when Anni whimpered did anyone notice she was awake.

"Oh..." Clare whispered and carefully took Anni.

"When did she wake up?" Luke asked and he shifted.

"Probably a while ago...you had her." Clare said smiling softly as she laid Anni beside Flora and Miloh. The younger of the three refused to settle. Clare smiled and brushed Anni's hair off her head, "I'm guessing your hungry..." Anni settled a little but not much.

"I'll be right back then..." Clare whispered as she slid to the edge of the bed. Luke nodded and tried to keep Anni fairly content. Clare smiled softly and went out the door. As she left the room she tripped over Bane. Clare hopped to righted herself then looked down at the wolf, "What are you doing lying there Bane?" Bane looked up at her and then nudged her towards the stairs. Clare shook her head and went down the stairs. Bane laid back down and returned to guarding the door and the people within. Clare got some milk in a bottle before going back up stairs. Bane was still lying in the door when she came back up. Clare smiled and patted his head before stepping over him. Luke was cradling Anni as she fussed and squirmed. Clare walked in and passed him the bottle, "Banes back..." Luke nodded and offered the nipple to Anni, "She got all worked up after you left..." Clare smiled softly, "Well I'm back now..." Their now tiny niece settled and relaxed much like Miloh. Clare smiled and turned her attention to her own two kids then the dogs. Lucas was lying on his side sound asleep as where the twins. Clare smiled and laid on the bed and propped her head up with her hand. Luke placed Anni in front of her, "Watch her just a few minutes, I'll be right back..."

"Okay." Clare said and shifted Anni and the twins slightly so they were all against her stomach. Flora and Miloh remained quiet but Anni shifted uncomfortably and hiccupped. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her tiny niece's belly gently. Anni settled slightly. Clare smiled softly and kept rubbing the tiny girl's belly, caring for Bane when he was a pup sure helped. Anni settled finally and slipped back to sleep. Clare smiled softly before yawning but remaining awake. Luke came back with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. Clare looked at him with a smile, "Can't go without your coffee..." Luke chuckled and handed her the other cup. Clare smiled and took it then sipped it lightly. Luke leaned back against the headboard. Clare smiled slightly and sipped her tea lightly. Luke brushed his fingers against Flora's cheek lightly.

"I wonder how long Anni's going to stay this age for..." Clare mused quietly.

"I wouldn't mind keeping her like this if it weren't for the fact she has three kids of her own to take care of..." Luke replied.

"And Link...by the way, why hasn't those guys come searching for her..." Clare asked looking over her tea cup at him.

"Cause he's the one that brought her down..." Luke replied.

"Then he knows what happened to her..." Clare mused and finished her tea. Luke nodded and smiled as Flora grabbed his finger. Clare smiled and set her tea on her hip, balancing it there as she ran her fingers through Anni's hair then Miloh's. Anni slipped sideways which woke her up. Clare smiled softly and moved her so she was more comfortable. Anni whined as she had landed on Miloh's arm. Clare shook her head gently and moved the kids around so they had room to roll around yet were close enough that she could get at them all. Anni reached for Clare asking silently for attention. Clare smiled to her and gave Anni her hand. Anni yawned and held Clare's finger, her tiny hand barely wrapping around it. Clare smiled softly and wiggled her finger slightly. Anni yawned again and held Clare's hand against her chest before falling back to sleep. Clare smiled softly and looked at her children. Flora was still holding her father's finger while Miloh had shifted to lie with an arm around his cousin. Clare giggled softly and smiled, "I would take a picture but I don't want to wake them..." Luke held her pictograph in front of her. Clare shook her head and took it before snapping a quick picture. Anni yawned and released Clare's finger to cuddle into Miloh. Clare smiled again and snapped another picture, "If I was evil, this would make excellent blackmail..."

"Who so, their cousins?" Luke asked quietly.

"Well if Miloh is so much like you then chances are he's going to have your mannerisms when he's a teen...this would be perfect blackmail to get him to listen..." Clare said shaking the blanks waiting for the pictures to appear. Luke chuckled already feeling bad for his son.

"But that's if he develops your teenage mannerisms..." Clare said smiling when the pictures appeared. Miloh didn't seem to realize it wasn't his sister he was hugging. Clare smiled and handed Luke the pictograph and the picture, "You can put those away now..." Luke nodded and carefully loosened his finger from his daughter's grip. Clare used her finger instead as she noticed Miloh finally woke up to see Anni instead of Flora. He just yawned and cuddled closer to her. Clare giggled softly and sighed contently.

"They get along so well..." Luke whispered as he laid back down.

"Well they are cousins..." Clare said smiling softly.

"Either that or they're cold..." Lucas added groggily.

"Guess Flora got your heated body then..." Clare said and shifted to pull a small blanket out from under her pillow and draped it over the three infants. Flora kicked the blanket off a few minutes later. Clare shook her head softly and left it off of her. It was shortly after that she woke up and began to fuss.

"Lunch time..." Clare whispered and shifted Flora closer and pulled her shirt up. Luke smiled as his daughter suckled happily. Clare smiled softly and waited. Miloh yawned and pulled the tiniest of the three closer. Clare smiled and when Flora was finished burped her.

"Kids make life interesting..." Luke whispered with a cheek grin on his lips.

"This isn't a peep show Luke..." Clare grumbled. Luke whined, "Can I at least have a kiss?" Clare shook her head gently and leaned forward to kiss his nose. Luke frowned momentarily and kissed her into an actual kiss. Clare smiled softly and kissed him back. Luke smiled the broke the kiss, "That's better..." Clare shook her head gently and looked down at the two who haven't eat yet. They were still asleep. With Anni lying next to Miloh her darker hair brought out the darker tones in his.

"I think Miloh might end up with your hair Luke..." Clare said leaning down to inspect her son's hair. Luke shrugged there wasn't much to say to that. Clare noticed little tiny flecks of brown in Miloh's hair and smiled before going back to her former position. Miloh woke up a little later. Clare smiled to him, "Are you hungry?" Miloh yawned and reached for her. Clare smiled and shifted Anni and Miloh before lifting her shirt. Miloh always the passive one nursed slowly while Anni whined about the loss of her warmth. Clare smiled softly and put her hand on Anni's back gently, "Shh...he'll be done soon..." Anni settled after a moment as a shiver ran the length of her tiny back. Clare smiled softly and when Miloh was done burped him then put him back with Anni. Their tiny niece instantly returned to her cousin's warmth, "She never did stay warm...always getting sick when she was this size..."

"Well she's got Miloh as a heater...just like you're mine..." Clare smiled softly. Luke smiled and bumped noses with her. Clare giggled softly and bumped her nose back. Luke smiled then sighed when Anni finally started to fuss.

"Want to get her the bottle this time?" Clare asked as she shifted slightly, picking the tea cup off her hip first. Luke nodded and took both cups before slipping out of the room, stepping over Bane in the process. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Anni squirmed which caused Miloh to release her. Clare smiled softly and moved the two around so they were against her stomach. Miloh went back to sleep but Anni refused to settle.

"Don't worry Little Anni, Uncle Luke's getting your bottle..." Clare cooed softly. Anni fussed more and began to whine. Clare sighed and rubbed her back gently. Anni finally hiccupped, revealing the reason she was so upset. Clare smiled slightly then rubbed her niece's stomach lightly. Anni settled a little as Luke returned. Clare looked over at him then smiled. Luke handed her the bottle of warm milk and then laid back on the bed. Clare smiled and offered the nipple of the bottle to Anni. After a few minutes Anni finally took the nipple and suckled. Clare smiled then took a deep breath through her nose then coughed, "Someone needs a change..."

"Which one?" Luke asked.

"You're the one with the nose..." Clare answered scrunching up her nose in protest to the smell. Luke shook his head and scooped up the twins and disappeared down the hall. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes. Anni hiccupped but continued to suck on her bottle. Clare opened her eyes and rubbed Anni's stomach gently. Anni nodded off three quarters through her bottle, she was warm, her stomach was full and she was feeling safe. Clare smiled softly and took the bottle before rubbing her niece's stomach again. Anni curled close to her, as far as the infant in her arms was concerned, she was in her mother's arms. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke returned with changed twins as Anni fisted her tiny hands in Clare's shirt. Clare had fallen asleep, still holding Anni though. Luke smiled and tiptoed back out of the room, the twins were asleep, might as well be in their crib. Clare sighed softly and curled her toes slightly. Luke slipped back into the room and covered Clare and Anni. Clare stretched her legs before sighing softly again. Luke smiled and settled for watching two of his four angels sleep. It was a few hours later when Clare woke. Anni was still sleeping when she woke up. Clare's ear twitched and caught the sound of soft whining. Luke had nodded off watching them sleep.

"So much for him getting them..." Clare whispered as she stood then carried Anni to the nursery. As usual it was Flora that was making a fuss. Clare sighed softly and scooped the small girl into her arms next to Anni. Flora settled instantly. Clare smiled and sat in the rocking chair. Anni shifted but remained asleep. Clare rocked gently and smoothly, making sure her niece and child stayed asleep. Flora took a little work but soon rejoined her cousin. Clare smiled softly and kept rocking. Bane padded in to lie beside the rocking chair, he seemed to stay wherever the children where. Clare smiled to him and would've patted his head if it wasn't for her hands being full. Anni whined a little. Clare shifted Anni carefully and rubbed her stomach lightly. It didn't help and Anni sniffed and sneezed.

"Bane can you go and get the small blanket...I think it's still in the master bedroom." Clare asked the wolf beside her. Bane stood and trotted down the hall. Clare smiled, "He's going to a lot of help around the house..." Clare whispered to herself. Bane returned with the blanket. Clare smiled and set Flora on her lap to wrap Anni in the blanket, "Thank you Bane." Bane laid back down as Anni sneezed again. Clare sighed and picked Flora up and started rocking again. Anni whimpered and sneezed.

"Oh dear..." Clare sighed softly and stood to put Flora back in the crib.

"Oh dear what?" Luke asked from the door.

"I think Anni's got a cold..." Clare said wrapping the blanket tighter around the tiny girl.

"That honestly wouldn't surprise me..." Luke sighed as Anni sneezed and coughed.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." Clare hummed and hugged the small girl gently. Luke sighed and went over to his wife, "She'll be fine sweetheart, she always pulled though before..."

"That was before and this is now." Clare replied. Luke sat beside her as Anni coughed and whimpered. Clare sighed and sat on the floor to hold Anni close. Luke placed one arm around Clare trying to comfort his wife as Anni coughed again. Clare sighed and closed her eyes.

"She'll be fine..." Luke whispered.

"How can you be sure...?" Clare asked softly.

"Because she's a strong little girl..." Luke replied, beginning to wonder why she was taking his so hard.

"What if Miloh or Flora get sick...You won't know if they can pull through..." Clare said looking down at Anni.

"Honey, you have to have faith..." Luke replied as Anni paled and coughed. Clare sighed and handed Anni over to Luke, "I need to go for a walk..." Luke watched her go, now worried about her as well. Clare made a quick stop at the library to grab her photo album on the way by before leaving the house. Her sharp ears unfortunately picked up her tiny niece coughing again. Clare sighed and kept walking until she reached the cliffs of eternity and started to climb. It was still cool out but it was bearable. Clare sighed and when she got to the top, she cleared a patch from the fading snow and crouched down and opened her photo album. She flipped to the pages of her other family and their children and touched the face of one of them, "I had faith before..." A pair of slender arms wrapped around her shoulder, "I'm sorry dear..." Clare looked back in shock, wondering who was up on the cliffs with her. Time looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry..."

"Mistress Time...there is nothing for you to be sorry about..." Clare whispered softly.

"Yes there is, we might as well have taken them away from you..." Time replied and hugged her tightly.

"No...I warned them, didn't abide to my own laws of being Sage of Destiny but they stayed it was their choice...And I'm way over that, it's just...This girl..." Clare said pointing to a picture of Zelda holding a small golden haired child in her arms, "Died from a cold..."

"Dearest, I tried everything to keep her with you but...nothing worked..." Time whispered hugging her even tighter.

"Zelda blamed me for her death...Cause she died in the winter and I always disappeared to Death Mountain in the winter..." Clare whispered softly.

"She blamed a lot of people...but there's only so much one can do..." Time replied.

"She said I was at fault...more than anyone else...cause when I got back, I healed Sheik from his cold by giving him some herbs...Link tried to reason with her but..." Clare said closing the book gently.

"Dearest listen to me..." Time said her voice loosing it's soft tone, "The past is just that, the past, remembering her and honouring her memory is wonderful but right now, right now your niece needs you more than ever." Clare sighed and stood, "I just need this moment to remember her...She was always smiling....But now I've got another sick little girl who needs my help."

"Be strong dearest...she'll pull through but she needs your help..." Time whispered and kissed Clare's forehead as she faded away. Clare sighed and climbed back down the cliffs, heading for home. A breeze picked up at her back as if urging her onward.

"I'm going I'm going." Clare said waving her book behind her as she picked up her pace. The breeze died off. Clare huffed at the one who controls wind and marched her way up and into her house. Clare could hear her husband pacing the floor at a slow rate, much like he did when one of the children was refusing to go to sleep. Clare marched up the stairs after setting the book on the coffee table in the main room.

"Shh...shh..." Luke cooed as Anni coughed badly. 'Not again...never again...' Clare thought as she went into her room and pulled out her chest of herbs before going into the nursery. Luke had Anni wrapped in two more blankets and he walked the floor of the nursery slowly as he rubbed the ill infants back to calm her coughs. Clare walked in and set her chest of herbs on the side table and pulled out a vile.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked when she entered the room.

"As soon as Anni gets over her cold I will be..." Clare muttered and popped the cork and pulled out a single leaf. Luke continued to pace as Anni's coughs grew worse. Clare crushed the herb and put it in a small spoon before setting it over the candle. Luke hummed Anni's lullaby as he rubbed her back. Clare let it simmer, letting a mist cover the room. Luke sniffed and shook his head. Clare walked over to them and took Anni. Luke let her take their tiny trembling niece from him. Clare sat back in the rocking chair and started to rock back and forth smoothly. Anni coughed and whimpered. Clare just kept rocking, having faith in her herbs and Anni, though it was shaky. Anni's trembles died down and her breathing evened out. Clare sighed softly and kept rocking. Anni sneezed once before drifting off. Clare sighed again and stopped her rocking. Anni slept peacefully in her arms and any signs of illness had vanished. Clare sighed heavily and visibly relaxed. Luke walked over to her, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah..." Clare said standing and blowing out the candle. The mist dissipated and now Luke could see just how nervous she really was.

"Hey...she's alright and it's thanks to you..." Luke whispered as he took her in his arms. Clare sighed heavily again and leaned against him. Luke kissed her temple and ran his fingers though her hair trying to calm her. Clare closed her eyes and held Anni tighter. Anni's eyes opened slowly and she yawned. Clare sighed softly eyes still closed. Anni shifted and hiccupped. Clare rubbed her stomach absently then handed her back to Luke, "I gotta clean up my herbs..." Luke nodded and laid Anni next to the twins to slip out of the room. Clare slowly packed up her herbs and spoon then swallowed the liquid herb quickly before picking up her herb chest. Anni continued to fuss.

"I'll be back in a minute Anni..." Clare whispered and carried her chest back to the master bedroom. Bane laid next to the crib as Anni began to whimper. Clare came back and picked her up. Anni continued to whine, "I think her throat may be hurting and her stomach probably empty..."

"I hope you have a bottle then..." Clare whispered, the effects of the liquefied herb making her mellow. Luke kissed her temple and handed her the bottle of warm milk. Clare gave him a small smile and offered the nipple to Anni. She took the nipple and suckled greedily. Clare sighed softly and closed her eyes. Luke guided her to the rocking chair fearing she may fall over. Clare opened her eyes a crack before closing them again. Luke placed his hand to her forehead, worried etched across his face. She was burning up, it was as if the mist sucked the illness from Anni and put it in the liquid which Clare drank. Luke quickly put a now sleeping Anni with the twins, then scooped her up. Clare shifted and leaned her head on his shoulder. Luke carried her back to their room and gently laid her on the bed, "Clare honey, look at me honey..." Clare opened her eyes a crack and gazed up at him.

"Honey what did you do?" Luke asked as he brushed her bangs off her forehead.

"I took Anni's cold as my own..." Clare whispered softly.

"Honey what were you thinking?" Luke asked as he covered her.

"I temporary forgot she wasn't mine...I would give my life for my family...but this is just a cold...I'll be fine..." Clare replied softly. Luke sighed and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to get you through this..."

"It's just a cold..." Clare said then sneezed.

"Just a cold, that's going to separate you from your children..." Luke replied.

"I'll get over it quickly...I've had worse and you know it." Clare said sitting up. Luke pushed her back against the mattress, "Rest." Clare sighed, knowing he will pin her down and tie her to the bed if the need be, and laid down. Luke gave her a look that said 'if you move you're in big trouble' and disappeared from the room. Clare sighed then turned to cough. She now knew exactly how her young niece had felt. Yet it wasn't as hard on Clare's larger body than Anni's tiny one. Luke came back with cold water and a cup of tea. Clare sighed and coughed again. Luke rolled her back on her back and sat her up slowly. Clare sighed, "I can sit up by myself..." Luke shrugged and let her do so. Clare sat up and crossed her legs. Once she was upright the room spun.

"This cold's moving faster than expected..." Clare whispered as she closed her eyes. Luke placed the cup in her hands and kept one hand on her back. Clare slowly opened her eyes and looked at the cup then started sipping it delicately. Whatever was in the tea, it cleared her vision, soothed her throat and eased the headache that was creeping up on her. Clare glanced at Luke over the rim of her cup before taking another sip. Luke rubbed her back and waited for her to finish. Clare finished her tea and passed him the empty cup before laying back down. Luke tucked her back in and placed a cloth on her forehead. Clare sighed and closed her eyes.

"Now go to sleep..." Luke whispered.

"Okay...watch the kids..." Clare whispered softly and rolled onto her side.

"Always..." Luke replied and kissed her temple. Clare nodded and yawned before going to sleep. Luke shook his head, feeling a little guilty for drugging his wife but it would bring her fever down and keep her coughs subdued. Clare shifted slightly, snuggling into the pillow.

"I'm sorry Angel...but it's for your own good..." Luke whispered as he went to go check on the children. Miloh was awake, as was Flora and they were looking threw the bars of the crib.

"Hey little ones, have you been keeping an eye on Anni?" Luke cooed as he picked the twins up, Anni still sound asleep. Miloh and Flora looked up at him and both patted his cheeks. Luke smiled and kissed both their foreheads. Miloh and Flora looked over his shoulders and around.

"Mama's resting..." Luke whispered. Flora tilted her head as Miloh looked to the door.

"Do you want to go see her?" Luke asked. Flora and Miloh looked at each other before looking at Luke and both their eyes said yes. Luke nodded and covered Anni quickly so she didn't fall ill again and then returned to the master bedroom with the twins. Miloh and Flora spotted their mom and Miloh relaxed. Luke sat on the edge of the bed next to Clare and sat them in his lap. Flora and Miloh watched their mother then saw her sneeze before looking up at their father.

"She'll be alright, just caught a cold..." Luke whispered. The twins looked at each other than their mother, it seemed that they were deeply worried for her. Luke gently hugged them, "She's strong, she'll be alright..." Flora seemed to understand but Miloh would need a little more convincing. Luke didn't want to but he gently woke Clare. Clare shifted and opened her eyes with a yawn and a stretch.

"Someone's worried about you..." Luke said quietly as he placed Miloh in her arms.

"Oh..." Clare said and sat up slowly, holding Miloh carefully. Miloh snuggled closer to her.

"Don't worry Miloh...Momma's going to be just fine..." Clare cooed softly. Luke smiled a little still feeling guilty for betraying her trust. He should be thankful that Clare didn't have his nose or she could tell that she was drugged, but that didn't leave out his children, more importantly the one in Clare's arms. Miloh tried to get her attention.

"Yes dear..." Clare asked looking down at him with a smile. Miloh pointed to Luke. Clare glanced up at her husband curiously. Luke looked away, everything about him looked guilty and remorseful. Clare smiled then looked down at Miloh, "Whatever he did, it was in my best interest..."

"Even so, I betrayed your trust..." Luke whispered.

"I did to...so we're even." Clare said. Luke looked at her in a 'what did you do?' way.

"Wow...you forgot our biggest fight. I'm shocked Luke." Clare said, trying to restart his memory.

"I'm in love with you, therefore, I've come to look past that..." Luke replied and kissed her temple. Clare smiled softly, "But I did and you did so in my books we're even..." Luke sighed, "I still feel awful..."

"Want to go hid on an island for five days while I got find you?" Clare asked as she had felt guilty enough to do that. Luke nodded and flopped backwards onto the bed. Clare shook her head and put Miloh beside her, "Well...I'm sure the temple could use some company...We should go visit." Luke groaned and threw a pillow over his face.

"Would you feel better if you were hit?" Clare asked smiling softly.

"Might help..." Luke replied. Clare nodded and gave a small pillow, easily packable by a newborn, to Miloh and Flora, "Okay you two, smack daddy..." Flora wasn't going to do it but her brother was more than happy to.

"Okay, I know who to keep the sharp objects from..." Clare said smiling softly as her little son hit his father with a pillow. Flora reached for her mother. Clare smiled softly and picked her daughter up. Flora snuggled into her mother, hiding her face in Clare's neck. Clare smiled softly and held her daughter gently. Luke groaned, Miloh had dropped his pillow and had hit his father in a very sensitive spot. Clare smiled and giggled, "Okay that's enough of beating daddy..." She said and scooped her son of Luke and held him like his sister. Luke groaned and rolled to his side. Clare shook her head while still giggling softly and held her children carefully. It was a cry from the nursery that reminded her that they still had Anni.

"Do you want to go get her or should I?" Clare asked as she shifted her little children slightly.

"I'll get her..." Luke replied and got up. Clare smiled and softly patted his head. Luke padded out of the room. Clare smiled and shifted Miloh so he sat in her lap. Miloh yawned and fell asleep. Clare smiled and laid him down so he was asleep in her lap. Flora sniffed and snuggled closer to Clare. Clare held Flora gently by putting one of her hands on Flora's small back. Luke returned with a fussy Anni as Flora settled. Clare smiled and shifted her legs so she could put Flora beside her brother.

"I can't get her to settle down and I've tried everything..." Luke sighed as Anni squirmed and cried.

"Give her here..." Clare whispered holding her arms out. Luke handed her the upset infant. Clare held Anni gently and started humming softly. Anni whined and squirmed for at least five minutes before she settled. Clare smiled softly and rubbed Anni's back and stomach gently. Luke sighed and sat back down, "She was never this fussy before..."

"Cause she didn't have a mother to fuss to..." Clare whispered and leaned against the headboard. Luke sighed and moved the twins. Clare hummed lightly again. Anni whined again and snuggled closer to Clare. Clare shifted her higher and held her closer. After a few minutes Anni finally settled again. Clare sighed softly then covered her nose as she sneezed.

"You should be resting not fussing over the kids..." Luke said as he covered her back up.

"I'm only fussing over the kids because one: they're fussing over me and two: you can't calm Anni down." Clare pointed out.

"I tried, does that count for anything..." Luke replied pathetically.

"To me yes, but not to an infant at her age." Clare answered as she shifted slightly.

"I don't get it, she was so easy to calm the first time around...." Luke sighed and laid next to the twins.

"That was then and this is now." Clare said and covered another sneeze.

"Give her here and go back to sleep..." Luke replied.

"Are you sure you can keep her calm?" Clare asked as she passed Anni to him.

"She's asleep, I can keep her that way for at least an hour..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and nodded before slipping down and from the realm of the wakeful. Luke sighed and placed Anni between the twins before placing his hand to Clare's forehead. Clare's fever was gone, so all she had was the sniffles, and maybe a cough. Luke sighed then glanced at the trio of sleeping infants. Flora and Miloh had grabbed one of Anni's arms gently. Anni automatically turned to the warmest of the two. Flora hugged Anni since she was the warmer and Miloh rolled towards his mother's legs. Luke snagged the back of his son's sleeper and gently pulled him back into place. Miloh made no protest. Luke smiled and rested his hand on Miloh's back. The tiny boy shifted and uncurled and curled his tiny hands. Luke rubbed Miloh's back as he kept an eye on the other two. Flora sighed much like her father would occasionally in his sleep. Anni sneezed and shifted closer to her cousin. Flora shifted towards Anni slowly. Luke smiled and covered both girls. Clare and Miloh stretched and sighed lightly before stilling.

"And she thinks you take after me..." Luke whispered smoothing out his sons hair. Miloh shifted slightly and yawned. Luke smiled and covered Miloh as well. The three slept peacefully. Luke smiled and settled in to watch all of them sleep. It was quite a few hours later when Miloh woke and he was the first one to awaken amazingly.

"Hey little guy..." Luke whispered not wanting to wake anyone else. Miloh blinked at him tiredly before reaching up to him. Luke sat up and picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. Miloh was still reaching for him. Luke shifted him up, "What's the matter little guy?" Miloh put his hand on his fathers moustache lightly before grabbing his nose. Luke chuckled and gave Miloh his finger in exchange for his nose. Miloh looked at the large finger before looking up at his father. Luke smiled and kissed his son's forehead. Miloh copied his dad's chuckle but it turned into a giggle. Luke shook his head and tapped Miloh's nose. The tiny boy scrunched his nose before tapping his father's nose. Luke had a feeling as long as Miloh was awake, he wasn't going to get the smile off his face. Miloh shifted slightly and whined softly.

"What's the matter?" Luke cooed and rubbed Miloh's back. Miloh whined again and looked at his mother.

"You hungry kiddo?" Luke asked. If Miloh knew how he would've nodded his head. Luke shifted Miloh to one arm then gently woke his wife. Clare groaned quietly then opened her eyes, "Yes?" Luke placed Miloh in her arms, "Someone's hungry..."

"Oh...okay then." Clare said smiling softly and lifted her shirt up. Luke rolled back onto his back as Miloh nursed contently. Clare smiled softly and when Miloh was done she burped him. Miloh settled happily in her arms more than content to be able to hear her heartbeat again. Clare smiled softly and put her hand on his tiny back. Luke had joined the girls for a nap. Clare smiled softly and watched her family sleep. Anni shifted and sneezed as she rolled away from Flora. Clare sighed and moved Flora to her hip and Anni to her stomach. Anni settled but now Flora was awake. Clare smiled and picked up her daughter, "Supper time for you..." Flora settled in her mother's arms. Clare smiled and lifted her shirt up for her daughter. Flora nursed happily. Clare smiled softly. Luke shifted in his sleep. Clare sighed and burped Flora before settling her beside her brother. Anni stayed surprisingly quiet over the next twenty minutes before Luke woke up. Clare smiled to him then looked at Anni. The tiny brunette was still sound asleep. Clare smiled softly and sat up.

"That's odd...first we couldn't get her to settle, now she won't wake up..." Luke mused as Anni shifted slightly.

"She's quiet though..." Clare said. Luke nodded and brushed his fingers against Anni's cheek, the only response he received from he was a slightly shift.

"Do you know when she was turned into an infant?" Clare asked as she sat up slowly.

"No, I don't...most likely before breakfast..." Luke replied.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed in thought then shifted slightly. Luke shifted and sighed. Clare hummed and shifted her kids off her lap.

"What's up Angel?" Luke asked.

"Someone's knocking on the front door." Clare answered.

"I'll get it you stay here with the kids..." Luke replied and got up. Clare sighed, "Just be careful...it might be the goddesses..." Luke nodded and slipped from the room down to the door. And Clare was right it was the goddesses, though in their human forms. Luke swallowed thickly, "Hello ladies..." Farore smiled and hugged him gently, "Hello Luke." Luke relaxed, "To what do we owe the visit?"

"Well Anni wasn't up at the Inn and we haven't seen you in a long time." Farore smiled softly.

"Anni's here with us, actually she's upstairs with Clare and the twins..." Luke replied.

"Oh so Anni brought her twins down to..." Farore said and smiled to him, "Can we see them?" Luke nodded, knowing she was in for a pleasant surprise. Farore nodded and went inside and up the stairs, Nayru came in and Din stood in the door way.

"Aren't you coming in Milady?" Luke asked.

"You shouldn't call me that...We're practically family now..." Din muttered and stepped inside. Luke shrugged, "Make yourselves at home..." Din was about to say something when there was a squeal and a thunk from upstairs, "Sounds like Farore fainted from cuteness overload..."

"Figured that might happen, they are cute..." Luke replied with a pleased grin on his face.

"Then let's go see the munchkins my niece and nephew in law brought into the world..." Din said then suddenly there was another squeal and a thunk, "And there goes Nayru..."

"They probably woke Anni up..." Luke sighed as he started up the stairs. Din shook her head at her sister's antics and followed after Luke. Much to his surprise, Anni was still asleep. Clare was looking over the edge of the bed where two of the four goddesses she knew where passed out on the floor.

"Did they scare the little ones?" Luke asked as he picked up Farore and moved her to the small couch in the corner.

"No but they did wake them up..." Clare said as Din picked Nayru up and half dragged her to one of the chairs in the room.

"Well two out of three anyway..." Luke replied as he returned to her side. Clare shook her head gently and shifted the two infants that were awake to her lap. Din walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well they are cute..." Luke smiled and picked up Anni, who seemed dead to the world.

"Is she okay?" Clare asked as Flora and Miloh looked up at their great-aunt.

"I'm not sure, she never sleeps this long..." Luke replied as he cradled the tiny brunette in his arms.

"Check her forehead, maybe she has a fever or something..." Clare said and smiled when Flora tapped her arm. Luke checked; nothing, Anni didn't even shifted.

"Is she yours too Clare?" Din asked.

"She's Anni..." Clare answered and watched Flora watch Din.

"May I?" Din asked Luke. Luke shrugged his shoulders and handed Anni to the fire goddess. The instant Anni was in her arms, the tiny sage opened her eyes. Clare smiled softly and scooped Flora and Miloh into her arms.

"So when did you deliver?" Din asked a surprisingly soft look to her as she held Anni.

"A few days ago..." Clare answered as Flora and Miloh looked at Nayru who was beginning to awaken.

"They're surprisingly alert for being so young..." Din mused as Anni yawned.

"Miloh defiantly...He has his dad's nose and the fact that they are the future keepers of the Triforce." Clare said smiling softly as Miloh and Flora looked up at her. Din smiled devilishly, "You going to try for another one?" Clare glared at her and gave Miloh the small pillow, "Hit Auntie Din Miloh..."

"I was kidding, geeze can't take a joke can you..." Din sighed. Clare huffed as Miloh chucked the pillow at the goddess before cuddling his mother. Anni sneezed and whined.

"She's got her cold again..." Clare sighed and put the children in her lap and grabbed the small blanket.

"Again?" Din asked.

"She got one earlier..." Clare said and passed Din the blanket. Din nodded and wrapped the tiny girl up. Clare sighed softly and rubbed her neck.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Clare, I'm sure the four of us can handle these little one for a couple hours..." Din offered.

"Okay, just don't let Farore at them...I might not get my kids or Anni back." Clare said and slid down so she was lying down before going to sleep. Din smiled and covered her as she cradled Anni close to her much warmer body. Nayru finally managed to sit up and walk over, "I thought I was the one who didn't faint from cuteness overload..."

"No sister dearest, that would be me..." Din replied. Nayru blinked at Din then rubbed her eyes, "I must still be sleeping..." Din chuckled and shifted Anni. Flora and Miloh blinked at the lady in blue before reaching for their dad. Luke picked up the twins and held each of them to his chest. The twins looked at Nayru from the safety of their father's arms as the goddess sat beside Din.

"I think they're afraid of you..." Din teased in a whisper.

"But they have no need to be afraid of me..." Nayru whispered as she studied the small twins. Anni whined and shifted in Din's arms before she sneezed again.

"And she might be hungry..." Nayru said humming softly.

"No, we fed her little over an hour ago..." Luke replied.

"Well she's whining for some reason." Nayru protested, waking Farore up.

"She's sick again..." Din replied as she shifted Anni.

"Again...how did she get over it the first time?" Nayru asked and the drug that Luke put in Clare's tea decided to stop working then and she coughed.

"Anni's always had a weak immune system, the slightest chill and more often than not she ends up sick..." Luke replied as he shifted Flora to rub Clare's back. Clare coughed once more before quieting, Nayru nodded slightly.

"Clare helped her earlier, which is why Angel's sick now..." Luke sighed and got up with the twins to go make another cup of tea.

"Luke...I hope you're not planning on packing a cup of tea and your kids up the stairs..."Din said and looked at him as did Nayru.

"I did it once and I'll do it again..." Luke replied already halfway down the hall. Din chuckled, "Determined..." Nayru shook her head. Clare shifted slightly before coughing again. Anni squirmed and copied her Aunt. Din started to rock Anni back and forth gently. It took a few minutes but their tiny sage soon settled again and Luke returned with both twins and a cup of tea. Clare shifted and coughed horribly before settling. Luke set the twins down and shifted over to Clare, "Honey...wake up..." Luke whispered gently, shaking her shoulder. Clare groaned and opened her eyes gently, "Hmm..."

"Drink." He instructed as he propped her against his shoulder. Clare nodded lightly and took the cup in her hands. Anni squirmed again and whined.

"Hopefully she'll get back to her normal age soon..." Clare whispered as she sipped her tea lightly. Luke nodded in agreement, then Anni made a very unsettling noise, something akin to choking. Clare paused in her sipping and looked at Anni with worried filled eyes. Din flipped Anni and patted her back until the tiny girl was breathing normally again. Clare sighed and sipped her drink.

"Finish your tea and go back to sleep Clare..." Din instructed as she returned Anni to her previous position.

"I'm drink it..." Clare muttered and noticed a hand with green finger nail polish moving towards the twins so she moved them, "And no Farore, you cannot have my kids, nor can you smother then with hugs and kisses." The green haired goddess whined as Luke removed the twins from her reach. Clare glowered at her before finishing her tea, "I'm going back to sleep now..."

"I'll keep them safe..." Luke whispered in her ear as he passed the cup to Nayru. Clare smiled softly and kissed his cheek before lying down. Luke tucked her back in then slipped off the bed with the now sleeping twins. Farore waited until he was out of the room before turning to her sisters, "They are so cute." Both women shook their heads as Din stood up with Anni.

"Where are you going?" Nayru asked, always wanting to know things. Din sat down on the couch and leaned against the arm so Anni was lying on her chest. Nayru shook her head and Farore sighed, "I want to do that with my grandchildren."

"You're welcome to have our little sage for a while, just keep her warm..." Din offered.

"Oh no, I don't want Anni getting sicker." Farore said waving her hands in the air frantically. Apparently she was being too loud for Clare so she chucked a pillow at the goddess. Farore's sisters stifled their laughter. Nayru snorted and got a pillow chucked at her from the ninja, who was sleeping. Din laughed silently and ran her fingers though Anni's hair. Clare slept on as Farore and Nayru moved most of the pillows away from the sleeping ninja. Luke returned sans the twins, "Alright hand her over, your element may be fire, but my body temperature still runs higher than yours..."

"I wonder why that is..." Din mused and stood to put Anni in his arms. Luke shrugged and took his tiny niece. Din smiled softly before plopping herself back on the couch. Anni snuggled into her newest heat source and settled contently, the odd tiny cough escaping her. Clare shifted slightly before curling her legs in. Luke sat next to her and held Anni close as they both slept. The goddesses looked at each other then stood though two were reluctant, "Well we had our visit. We bid you adieu for now."

"Thank you for the visit, however short, say hello to your mother for me..." Luke replied. Nayru and Farore flinched then disappeared, Din chuckled, "They didn't tell her they were leaving..." Luke shook his head and said goodbye to his patron deity. Din bowed and disappeared. Luke turned his attention to his niece who was unnervingly quiet. Everyone was quietly sleeping. Luke refused to join them in case one of them needed him. Clare sneezed quietly and snuggled into her pillow, pulling the blankets up to her nose. Luke rubbed her back as he shifted Anni. Clare sighed softly and kept quiet. Luke smiled and kept his hand on her back. Everyone but Luke slept until late into the evening. Clare's health improved as Anni's went downhill. Clare sneezed herself awake and blinked tiredly.

"Feeling any better Angel?" Luke asked from the other side of the room, Anni lying in his arms.

"Much....How's Anni?" Clare asked sitting up. Luke's expression grew grim.

"Not good?" Clare asked. Luke shook his head.

"Hope she gets bigger soon...immune system is better..." Clare said yawning slightly. Luke sat down heavily next to her. Clare leaned against him and looked down at Anni. The tiny infant in his arms was pale, her breathing shallow and her eyes were barely open. Clare sighed softly and brushed Anni's bangs off her forehead. She was burning up and one could tell she was quite weak. Clare sighed softly again and closed her eyes.

"I'll be having no magic from you Angel..." Luke whispered.

"Wasn't going to...I don't know any for getting rid of colds anyways."Clare whispered back lifting her head off his shoulder. Luke nodded and carefully shifted his hold on Anni. Clare nodded and flopped back against her pillows. Anni coughed and cried. Clare sighed and sat up again. Luke sighed as well and placed the tiny brunette in her arms before disappearing. Clare sighed softly and tried all that she knew to quell the crying. Luke returned with a bottle of warm milk and passed it to Clare, "I need to take a walk..."

"Okay...don't stay out too late." Clare said feeding Anni. Luke nodded and fazed away. Anni drank slowly and shifted. Clare rubbed Anni's belly gently and looking out of the window. The sun had already set and twilight was fading into night. Clare kept looking out the window before looking down at Anni. Anni had quieted in her arms and her breathing was even. Clare smiled softly and looked at the falling night. Anni looked up at Clare with hazy blue eyes. Clare glanced down and smiled to the little girl. Anni yawned then shifted in discomfort. Clare smiled softly and rubbed her belly gently. It took a minute but Anni did settle once more, and shortly after Luke returned. Clare sighed softly and rubbed her neck gently. Luke laid next to her and glanced at Anni.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Clare asked as she shifted her niece. Luke shrugged and toyed with her bracelet. Clare shook her head and sighed softly. Anni shifted and reached for Luke.

"Guess she wants her heater back..." Clare said and handed her off to Luke. Anni cuddled into Luke's neck and fell back to sleep. Clare yawned and shifted, "I think I'll just go back to sleep..."

"Drink this first..." Luke said and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Clare asked taking the bottle.

"Same thing I gave Anni..." Luke replied.

"You want me to drink the whole thing?" Clare asked uncorking it, "And you know just to get me vanilla tea..."

"This isn't to make you sleep, it's for your cold..." Luke replied. Clare shook her head and took a swing. The instant the liquid passed her lips the symptoms of her cold faded and disappeared. Clare shifted slightly then yawned, "Well thanks dear..."

"You're welcome, now go back to sleep..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and placed a quick kiss to his lips before lying down. Luke smiled softly and covered her back up. Clare smiled softly and snuggled into her pillow before falling asleep. Luke shifted to lie on his back and rubbed circles in Anni's. Clare shifted and rolled onto her side. Luke carefully pulled her back towards the center of the bed. Clare groaned quietly.

"Shh..." Luke cooed and ran his fingers through her hair. Clare quieted. Luke smiled and returned his attention Anni but kept a ear keen for the twins. The house was quiet. Luke sighed contently and rubbed Anni's back hoping to keep her quiet and happy. Clare shifted towards him slightly. Luke smiled and placed one hand on her shoulder. She stilled. Luke shifted Anni so she lay between them. Clare slept peacefully. Luke yawned, the day had been anything but relaxed, and soon feel asleep. Clare woke up a few hours later late into the night, the twins were crying. Anni was still asleep as was her husband but he was beginning to wake up. Clare quickly got up and went to go tend to her children. Both of the twins were making a fuss.

"Shh...momma's here..." Clare whispered and picked them both up. It was a yawn from the door that alerted her she wasn't alone. Clare turned to the door, "Oh I didn't get them fast enough..."

"No it's alright..." Luke replied as the twins quieted. Clare smiled softly and shifted the twins. Surprisingly, Luke's arms were empty as they were soon twined around her waist.

"Where's Anni?" Clare asked as she leaned against Luke.

"Wrapped in four blankets with Lucas curled around her on the bed..." Luke replied nuzzled her neck.

"Okay..." Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek.

"This has been a long...stressful day..." Luke muttered.

"Then go back to bed dear..." Clare whispered softly, "I'll go back when the twins are back to sleep..." Luke shook his head and nuzzled her weak spot. Clare shivered lightly and shook her head.

"After their asleep?" Luke requested.

"Sure..." Clare purred softly. Luke rumbled happily but it was cut short when Miloh began to fuss. Clare smiled softly and lifted her shirt. Just as Miloh started to nurse his sister began to act up. Clare smiled and lifted her to her other breast. With both of her children nursing Luke slowly backed her towards the rocking chair. Clare smiled softly and sat down in her rocking chair. Luke took up his usual spot at her knees as Bane came in packing a basket. Clare smiled to him, "Thank you Bane..." Bane set the basket, holding Anni, at Luke's hip. Clare smiled and when the children were finished, burped them and smiled as they started to drift off. Luke was gently stroking Anni's forehead as she slept. Clare pulled her shirt back down, "Luke honey, you got to move..." Clare whispered softly. Luke shifted out of her way. Clare kissed his head on her way over to the crib and tucked her little angels in.

"Angels, put her in with them..." Luke whispered as he scooped up Anni.

"Okay, pass her over honey..." Clare whispered holding her arms out. Luke set the tiny brunette in her arms. Clare smiled and slipped Anni in between Flora and Miloh.

"We'll need to move her after we finish, in case the spell wears off..." Luke whispered and looped his arms around her.

"Of course...after we finish..." Clare whispered turning her head and licking his jaw. Luke rumbled happily and scooped her up, "Bane, watch the kids." Bane snorted at them as Clare nipped at Luke's jaw teasingly. Luke gave her a look that said 'wait' as he turned to the door. Clare sighed and stopped her teasing. Luke carried her into their room, shut the door and promptly pinned her to the bed where he attacked her weak spot. Clare moaned. Luke smirked and ran his hand across her chest. Clare moaned again and continued to nip at his jaw. Luke nipped soundly at her weak point, hoping to elicit a gasp from his wife. And get one he did, she gasped and her eyes widened. Luke rumbled happily with himself as he nipped and sucked along her neck. Clare moaned, groaned and gasped with the torture to her body. Luke smirked, this was like their first time all over again. He tweaked her peak through her shirt, teasing her to no end. Clare moaned again and leaned up and started to nip at his temple. Luke growled possessively as he found the hem of her shirt and began to slide it up. Apparently, to Clare, that growl was the hottest thing and would make Death Mountain look like winter so she nipped again. She received the same response as her husband began nipping at the side of her right breast. Clare smiled and flopped her head against the pillow to moan loudly. Luke rumbled quietly as he slowly worked to her peak. Clare moaned louder the closer he got and now her hands were fisted in the covers. Luke flicked his tongue over her peak. Clare moaned loudest and closed her eyes. Luke smirked and gently nipped the edge of her peak. Clare moaned louder and shivered then groaned. He passed his tongue over her peak before circling it. Clare moaned her loudest again before groaning and squeezing the sheets and her eyes shut. With a growl Luke repeated the action to her other side. Clare moaned, groaned, gasped and shivered as her knuckles turned while from gripping the sheets so tight. Luke stopped, not wanting to send her over the edge just yet, and littered her jaw with feather light kisses. Clare took his lips in a very heated and passionate kiss. Luke returned the kiss with equal passion as he ran his fingertips lightly over her peak. Clare moaned into the kiss and pushed him so he was one his back. Luke refused to play passive and trailed his fingers around her waistband. Clare smiled and started to nip at his neck and shoulders. Luke smirked and licked the shell of her ear. That ear twitched as Clare shivered and continued to nip but she moved lower. Luke trailed his hands back up her sides to tweak her peaks. Clare moaned and leaned her chest on him, her peaks hard. Luke smirked and nipped her jaw and weak point. Clare moaned and moved lower to his collar bone to nip and lick there before moving across his chest. Luke ran his hands across her rear as he nipped at her ear lobe. Clare moaned softly as her hands moved to his pants. With a quiet growl Luke attacked her weak spot. Clare moaned louder and slipped his pants off before attacking his stomach. She was now out of reach so he let her have her way with him. Clare smirked against his stomach and licked down to his naval and licked there. Luke shuddered lightly. Clare smirked again and nipped just above his naval. He refused to give her the pleasure of seeing him being to crack and stayed quiet. Clare grumbled quietly and nipped up to his ribs. Again her husband remained quiet.

"Oh your no fun..." Clare purred and nipped up to his nipples. This time she received strained groan. Clare smirked and nipped lightly at his nipples lightly before kissing his lips passionately. Luke returned the kiss and turned the tables on her. Clare squeaked lightly. Luke smirked and lick and nipped her weak spot as he ran his hand between her breasts. Clare moaned loudly. Luke smiled and licked the hollow of her neck as he tweaked her peak. Clare moaned louder and shivered. Luke growled and nipped at her collar bone. Clare moaned louder than before.

"What were you saying about me being no fun?" Luke purred as he tweaked her peaks. Clare moaned again and let her head loll to the side. Luke smirked and attacked her neck. Clare moaned once again and closed her eyes. Luke spotted to give her a moment to breathe. Clare took large gasps of air for her starved lungs. Luke chuckled and nuzzled her jaw and rubbed her flat stomach to help calm her. Clare kept her eyes closed and about ten minutes later when she had her air back tackled him off the bed.

"Well, well, my kitten has claws..." Luke purred as he ran his hands up over her peaks. Clare moaned and went for his neck, "And these claws are now out..." Luke growled playfully and circles her peaks with his thumbs. Clare moaned against his neck and put her hands on his chest while still at his neck. Luke smirked and slipped his hands in the back of her pants. Clare grinned and nipped his neck up to the sweet spot behind his jaw. Luke shuddered lightly as he squeezed her rear. Clare squeaked before sucking the sweet spot. Luke smirked again and shifted his leg between hers. Clare slowly ran her hand down his chest to his stomach where she played with the waistband of his boxers. Luke moved his knee slightly. Clare moaned against his jaw and neck. Luke smiled to himself as he nipped at the tip of her ear. Clare moaned again before nipping at his own ear. Luke shivered lightly and it had more to do with the cool hardwood. Clare whined slightly before smirking and starting to slide his boxers off. Luke kissed her jaw and pushed her back gently. Clare would have none of that and pushed back.

"Come on Angel, it's cold down here..." Luke whispered.

"It's not where I am...." Clare purred in his ear then put her hands on his hips, obscenely close to something else. Luke stifled a groan, "Please Angel..." He strained.

"Please what Luke?" Clare asked as she kept her hands in place and nipped at his temple.

"Can we please do this on the bed, you can stay on top?" Luke replied as he swallowed thickly.

"Oh but why...I'm comfy where I am..." Clare purred against his temple then started sucking it.

"Because, it's...more comfortable...for me...anyways..." Luke replied trying not to give Clare the advantage over the situation. Clare huffed playfully before standing as sexily as possible before flopping on the bed. Luke sighed, he had a chance to catch his breath while he got back onto the bed and true to his words, he let Clare stay in control. Clare positioned herself back in her former position and started to suck on his temple. Luke shuddered lightly as he moved his knee back to its previous spot. Clare moaned quietly and licked down and under his jaw. Luke inhaled sharply as he ran his hands up her sides. Clare smirked and licked up to his other temple and sucked on that. Luke shifted his knee ever so slightly and placed his hands on her breasts. Clare moaned in response and nipped lightly at his temple before going for his neck. Luke smirked and rubbed his palms over the peaks. Clare moaned then groaned before nipping harder than usual at his neck. Luke groaned and squeezed her peaks lightly. Clare moaned and moved onto the other side of his neck. Luke smirked and shifted her up onto his hips. Clare squeaked with the sudden movement and lost her momentum. Luke chuckled and nipped her jaw.

"I thought I was supposed to be in control..." Clare whispered after moaning.

"You know me, I can't keep my hands off you..." Luke purred. Clare huffed and started sucking on his neck. Luke groaned as he shifted slightly beneath her. Clare wouldn't let go of his neck but she did move to a new spot, one on a more sensitive spot. Luke inhaled sharply and groaned. Clare sucked there for a minute before placing a kiss to the spot lightly. Luke nudged her jaw lightly. Clare moved her hands to support herself as she kissed his lips soundly. Luke smiled and returned the kiss. Clare opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip. Luke gladly opened for her. Clare searched his mouth slowly, this being the first time she went first. Luke ran his hands down her thighs. Clare pulled her tongue back and smirked after breaking the kiss, "I'm surprised you let me do that..."

"And why would that be Angel?" Luke whispered trialing his hands up the inside of her thighs. Clare smirked and trapped his hands by squishing her legs together, "Because you like to be the dominate..."

"I can let you have control when you want it..." Luke replied as he traced a light circle against her thighs. Clare smiled and grabbed his shoulders before rolling them so she was on the bottom, "But you like being on the top..." Luke smiled and kissed her gently. Clare smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Luke broke the kiss as he slipped his knee between her legs. Clare smiled and laid her head against the pillows. Luke nipped at her neck and he rested his hands on her hips. Clare moaned with a smile and tilted her head so he had more access to her neck. Luke smirked and shifted his knee higher. Clare moaned and closed her eyes. Luke kissed her weak spot before nipping at the side of her peak. Clare moaned louder and arched her back. He nipped and licked at her peak. Clare's back arched more as she moaned louder. Luke smiled and took her peak between his teeth. Clare moaned louder and kept her back arched. Luke flicked his tongue over her peak as he shifted his knee against a very sensitive spot. Clare moaned her loudest, her deepest and her longest all the while keeping her back arched and eyes shut but she had very happy smiling on her lips. Luke smiled and released her before resting his head on her collar bone as he lay next to her. Clare smiled widely and laid still. Luke nuzzled her jaw while he waited for her breathing to calm. Clare sighed happily after ten minutes and closed her eyes.

"Put a shirt on, I'm going to get Anni..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Okay..." Clare purred and kissed his nose before moving to the edge of the bed. Luke smiled and pulled his pants back on as he went to fetch their niece. Clare smiled and pulled out a soft blue shirt and pulled that on. Luke returned shortly with a drowsy Anni. Clare had managed to make everything look like they weren't at it, including herself.

"Don't worry Angel, she's still a little drugged..." Luke told her.

"Oh well...didn't need the pillows on the floor anyways..." Clare muttered as she sat on the bed. Luke smiled and placed their groggy niece in Clare's arms. Clare smiled softly and shifted Anni slightly. The tiny girl was still quite drugged and didn't seem very aware of her surroundings.

"How much of that stuff did you give her?" Clare asked as she rocked Anni.

"A quarter of what I gave you..." Luke replied as he sat down next to her. Clare shook her head carefully and sighed. Luke smiled and snaked his arms around her. Clare smiled lightly and leaned against him. Anni looked up at her glassy eyed.

"Hello little Anni..." Clare whispered softly. Anni's only response was her head coming to rest against Clare's chest. Clare smiled softly and watched their niece quietly.

"Maybe I gave her a little too much..." Luke mused.

"Maybe..." Clare agreed and sighed softly. Anni finally started to come around ten minutes later. Clare was half asleep, still leaning on Luke. Anni yawned and snuggled into Clare. Clare groaned quietly and shifted Anni closer. Luke smiled and laid both his girls on the bed and then covered them up. He then slipped out of the room to check on the twins one last time before coming back and settling in for the night.


End file.
